Por el destino
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Historia de Bardock, el padre de Goku.
1. El Origen

Capítulo 1

El origen

_La noche aun no había terminado. Por todas partes no se vislumbraba otra cosa que no fueran cadáveres, ruinas y fuego. El cielo se conservaba sorprendentemente despejado, como si quisiera que las estrellas y la luna llena guiaran las almas de todos los que habían sido víctimas de la masacre._

_-¡Avancen! –Gritaban algunos soldados sobrevivientes.- ¡La artillería llegará dentro de poco! ¡Debemos unirnos al regimiento en cuanto llegue y atacar todos juntos! ¡Eso terminará con toda esta pesadilla!_

_El camino por donde avanzaban aquel pequeño grupo de soldados era oscuro y estrecho. Debían avanzar forzosamente bajo tierra para llegar al que seguramente, ya era el último grupo armado. Por ahora, de eso dependía su salvación. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo; mientras el exterminio y las sombras los rodearan, las horas, los minutos y segundos se habían congelado en contra suya._

_Un enorme rugido cruzó el espacio e hizo retumbar las paredes y el suelo. Los corazones de los soldados saltaron de sus pechos. _

_-Ya vienen…_

_-¡Los han descubierto!_

_-¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Guarden silencio! ¡Sigan avanzando!_

_Aun faltaba poco más de la mitad a recorrer. No habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando oyeron tres grandes detonaciones. Ahora, cuatro espantosos rugidos se dejaron oír demasiado cerca de la Base Principal, donde se encontrarían con la artillería._

_-¡Esos malditos llegaron primero! ¡Avancen! ¡Avancen! ¡Avancen!_

_Corrieron entre la oscuridad del túnel a toda velocidad. Aunque sabían exactamente en dónde encontrarían el final, la angustia y el terror hacían que no les fuera fácil llegar a su destino. Por un momento se creyeron en un laberinto._

_La tierra comenzó a temblar. Las explosiones y los rugidos fueron imparables. El caos hacía estremecer la tierra. El túnel amenazaba con dejarlos sepultados, pero una luz al horizonte les anunció que pronto saldrían al exterior._

_Era fuego lo que les había guiado al final. Poco o nada pudieron hacer aquel grupo de soldados, sus camaradas y la artillería entera ante un grupo de monstruos gigantes que habían acabado con más de la mitad de la población de su planeta en una sola noche. Eran cinco diabólicos seres con una fuerza sobrenatural que se lanzaron a atacar destruyéndolo todo y asesinando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. _

_Esa misma tarde el infierno comenzó. Según testigos, esos seres habían llegado en unas naves esféricas, siendo originalmente cuatro hombres y una mujer, quienes esperaron a que cayera la noche, observaron la luna llena y dieron como resultado esas aberraciones que ahora habían acabado con todo rastro de vida._

_Así como los habitantes de ese pequeño planeta no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos, otros cientos se habían encontrado en la misma situación, por el mismo grupo de asalto, quienes a juicio de las víctimas, habrían jurado que años antes de su llegada y ataque, ya tenían estudiado al planeta, sus habitantes y las principales ciudades para arrasarlas rápidamente._

_EL combate había terminado en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Si bien esta vez a los asaltantes les pareció una labor en extremo sencilla el ocupar el reciente planeta, fueron designados para ganar tiempo: una Base sería colocada en ese lugar para el crecimiento del Imperio al que servían. Tarea fastidiosa, pero muy bien remunerada._

_-¡Vámonos! –dio la orden el Capitán de los monstruos cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban y habían recuperado su primitiva forma cuando abordaron el planeta._

_Los cinco invasores se dirigieron a sus naves. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus rostros al ir descubriendo en su recorrido las ruinas y cuerpos de los exterminados habitantes._

_-¡Que imbéciles fueron!- soltó uno de los asesinos._

_Todos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente, excepto el Capitán._

_-Déjense de estupideces y démonos prisa. Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Ahora, iremos al Planeta Vejita a que nos asignen una nueva misión._

_-¡Sí! –respondieron todos a unísono dejando tras de sí nada más que olor a muerte…_

_Así era el "modus operandi" de los Saiyajin, la raza más peligrosa y fuerte del Universo. Sólo tenían un precepto entre sus miembros; una regla tan sencilla a la par que condenable y sin excepción a nadie: El poder lo es todo. Los fuertes mandan a los débiles. Los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren…_

Había nacido siendo un saiyajin débil. Era irremediable que el resto lo mirara con desprecio y hasta cierto punto, tenían razón: no era agradable saber que un saiyajin de tan deplorable naturaleza fuese soldado, cuando seguramente merecía la muerte desde el primer día de su vida.

En tales condiciones había crecido Bardock, un guerrero de clase baja. Nacido en el año 714 y en medio del completo abandono pasó sus primeros años de vida. Jamás le interesó saber siquiera los nombres de quienes le habían dado la existencia. A su juicio, no valía la pena conocer a unos seres pusilánimes. Si seguían vivos o muertos, sencillamente no era de su incumbencia.

Pese a su bajo nivel, el instinto de pelea de Bardock siempre fue grande. Trataba de menguar aquella humillación de su origen en el campo de batalla, dejando la vida si era preciso. Al lado de otros aspirantes de su misma condición, y desde muy temprana edad, su entrenamiento empezó.

Para cuando cumplió los trece, con gran esfuerzo demostró a todos que su nivel de pelea no era del todo bajo y que su furia era tan inmensa como un soldado de Clase Alta. Tuvo la oportunidad de ser reclutado por el ejército del Rey Vegeta para ser incorporado a un Escuadrón de Asalto. Era notable como la gran mayoría de los saiyajines de su edad habían muerto tan solo en los rigurosos entrenamientos fuera del Planeta Vejita, en lugares remotos donde la gravedad estaba aumentada más de quince a veinte veces que la de su planeta natal. La supervivencia era extrema, pero Bardock jamás se daba por vencido. Por muy grande que fuera la agonía, en su interior fluía siempre esa sensación de superarse a toda costa. Habíase dicho que, si no fuera por esa mentalidad, probablemente ya estaría muerto, aunque sus superiores le advertían que ese mismo ímpetu podría terminar matándolo.

Bardock aprendió a controlar el estado de Ozaru sin perder la razón, además de perfeccionar y crear ataques, en su mayoría destructores. Eso era lo único que lo retenía a pertenecer a un Escuadrón. Forzosamente, debía tener un ataque de destrucción definitiva, es decir, que fuera capaz de exterminar a uno o varios adversarios a la vez y que le representaran un problema mayor; como una bala que atravesara mortalmente, por lo menos, a un grupo de enemigos específicos o incluso, destruyera un planeta entero.

Estaba convencido de que lo lograría cuando fuera un soldado activo. No creía lo mismo un entrenamiento a una invasión seria con adversarios reales.

El joven guerrero era de carácter algo huraño. Si bien los saiyajin era una raza muy orgullosa y despiadada, entre ellos podían crearse lazos de camaradería –con la ya concebida competición entre los de la misma Clase-, pero Bardock evitaba este tipo de vínculo. Tan sólo dirigía la palabra a Tomma, un joven soldado tres años mayor que él y de iguales circunstancias que las suyas. Durante los entrenamientos, ambos competían en peleas donde el azar le sonreía a cualquiera de los dos. Aun eran demasiado pequeños cuando comenzó la guerra contra los tsufurujin, la cual había durado cerca de 7 años. Victoriosos y guiados por su indiscutible Rey Vegeta, la era de los saiyajin prometía ser larga y prolongada.

Al finalizar los entrenamientos, tanto Bardock como Tomma fueron reubicados en la Base 45, situada en medio de los numerosos y áridos desiertos del Planeta Vejita. Ambos fueron incorporados en nuevos escuadrones que eran cambiados cada cierto tiempo con el fin de analizar las habilidades de cada guerrero. Había invasiones a planetas, pero no tan peligrosas ni serias como los soldados habrían querido. Ciertamente, la paciencia no cabía en el lenguaje de los saiyajin.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y después de más reorganizaciones y varios años, la Base fue puesta a cargo de Fangus [1], un soldado de Clase Alta quien durante la guerra contra los tsufurujin y al final de esta, había hecho valiosos aportes para la rápida conquista del planeta. Durante un tiempo había pertenecido a las Fuerzas de Élite y según se decía, había sido mano derecha del Rey Vegeta. Él mismo había pedido su traslado a costa de degradar su puesto sin dar mayores explicaciones al resto. El Rey aceptó la petición del soldado sin miramientos, pero era común que Su Majestad le mandara llamar cada vez que reunía a la Fuerza de Élite o crear los Informes de invasiones interplanetarios. Aun tenía cierta influencia en la Corte y para los jóvenes guerreros, Fangus representaba un ejemplo a seguir o un objetivo a superar.

-Esta será la última vez en una larga temporada que reorganizaremos las tropas. En base a sus habilidades y méritos, crearemos nuevos escuadrones e incorporaremos a los nuevos elementos. Algunos ya cuentan con experiencia, pero el verdadero valor de cada soldado se mide en el campo de batalla. Quizá un soldado sea muy fuerte, pero otro es más astuto y sobre eso precisamente será basado nuestros escuadrones. No sirve de mucho si un guerrero es fuerte pero carece de inteligencia. Deben ganar tiempo, soldados. Deben acelerar la misión con una buena estrategia y no entorpecerla con estúpidos ataques sin sentido. Exijo lo mejor de ustedes. Morirá quien no sepa actuar adecuadamente. Es todo soldados. Pueden retirarse.

Tales fueron las primeras palabras que Fangus pronunció a los guerreros.

Morir o vivir a favor del Rey, del Gran Freezer, de la raza entera o de su propio orgullo era el móvil de cada guerrero.

-Realmente da igual a favor de quien estemos, Tooma. Mientras nos asignen misiones y podamos ser más fuertes, que importa el resto.

-Supuestamente debemos temerle más al Gran Freezer. El Rey ha hecho un pacto con él y por lo que se comenta, es muy limitante para nosotros.

-Pues entonces el Rey fue un estúpido. Será degradado como un simple gobernador.

-El tiempo lo dirá…

Si bien era verdad que los saiyajin no eran muy numerosos, debían estar aptos para cualquier eventualidad. No debía haber riesgos ni bajas por una mala organización.

Bardock y Tooma, por fin, fueron colocados en un escuadrón de asalto. Su capitán era Niptur [2], un soldado de clase baja que había dado un sobresaliente desempeño. Llevaba más tiempo en servicio que los jóvenes y era la primera vez que estaría a cargo de una tropa.

-Señores, un anuncio importante desde el Palacio Real: dentro de poco nacerá el heredero del Rey Vegeta. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Un grito de aprobación secundó la noticia.

-Lo vez, el Rey sabe perfectamente que los saiyajin crecerán en fuerza y número. El nacimiento del Príncipe significa eso.

-¿Y si el Gran Freezer toma como un soldado más al Príncipe?

-Eso… será culpa del Rey.

Pláticas como estas se oían entre los saiyajin. Pero el tiempo sería, como siempre, quien diera la razón. El porvenir aun tiene reservadas muchas sorpresas. Las decisiones más insignificantes se cobran caras.

-Es el destino –se decía a si mismo Fangus en sus cortos momentos de descanso-. Saber como moverse ante la fatalidad depende de cada hombre…

* * *

[1] Este es un nuevo personaje creado por mi. Su nombre viene del inglés Fungus que significa Hongo (tratando de seguir humildemente la tradición de Toriyama jeje). Así como éste, habrá nuevos elementos que trataré de que funcionen dentro de la historia. Los iré señalando uno a uno con el significado de sus nombres.

[2] Su nombre viene del inglés Turnip que significa Nabo.


	2. El Heredero al Trono El Emperador del U

02 El Heredero al Trono. El Emperador del Universo

Al tiempo le da igual quienes lo midan o quienes creen disponer de él. Depende de cada hombre saberlo manipular y dejar su huella. A ese tipo de hombres, el tiempo los recuerda constantemente. Cuando su marcha ya es milenaria, el tiempo convierte a esos hombres en leyendas.

-La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin… -dijo una voz meditativa, en medio de la oscuridad.

Mil años habían pasado desde la última aparición del temible guerrero legendario. Un saiyajin, proveniente de un desconocido planeta en medio del Universo, lograría de entre todos obtener unos poderes increíbles, ilimitados… y peligrosos. Para toda una especie. Para todo un Imperio.

-Un saiyajin… -se dijo de nuevo la voz, con algo de impaciencia esta vez.

Debía ser cuidadoso. Las mismas palabras que siglos atrás fueron pronunciadas por sus ancestros, retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_Mata a los saiyajin. Mientras vivan, esa leyenda correrá por su sangre. No dejes sobrevivientes."_

-Son basura… -se dijo confiado-. Si mi padre no intervino personalmente en este asunto es por que ni él cree en esa estupidez. Su supuesto líder tiene alrededor de 10,000 de poder. Cualquiera de mis hombres podría eliminarlo... Sin embargo… sería una lástima desaprovechar a tan numerosos soldados…

De pie, miraba fijamente a través del enorme cristal de su nave espacial las infinitas estrellas del Universo. Una sonrisa reflexiva cruzó su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos y concluyó que esos monos eran como todos los seres patéticos que se había topado hasta entonces por su Imperio. Al principio, podría ser que se negasen a ser sus sirvientes, pero luego, ya se las ingeniaría para tenerlos a todos bajo su dominio, obteniendo de ellos su obediencia y su lealtad ciega. Sobre este punto, era una ventaja saber que los saiyajin eran unos amantes de las peleas por sobre todas las cosas.

-Así de simple- se dijo nuevamente-, sobrevivir bajo mis órdenes o morir… son todas sus opciones.

Aun con esa sonrisa y en perfecta calma, subió a su silla robótica y llamó enérgicamente:

-¡Soldado Zarbón! ¡Soldado Dodoria!

Las luces se encendieron y las compuertas de la cabina donde se encontraba se abrieron sin demora, dando paso a los dos seres que fueron convocados.

-Ordene, Gran Freezer. –dijo el primero mientras ambos soldados hacían una respetuosa reverencia.

-Fijen coordenadas al planeta donde viven esos saiyajin…

-¿Al… Planeta Vejita, señor?

-Así es. Les haremos una visita...

**OO**

El Gran Freezer, Emperador del Universo, atraído por las hazañas del pueblo saiyajin, pisó el Planeta Vejita para hacer un pacto con su Rey.

En el lenguaje de los negocios, el Gran Freezer dejaba que aquellos con quienes trataba, se idearan un acuerdo ventajoso para ambas partes, es decir, darles libertad de dejarlos hacer aquello que era de su total gusto –como matar a todos los habitantes de un planeta- a cambio de tecnología, dinero, etc. La ambición y el libertinaje cegaba a cualquier raza de su penosa realidad: no eran más que esclavos que, tarde o temprano, si Su Majestad lo quería, desaparecerían sin rastro alguno.

Y el Rey Vegeta no fue la excepción. En poco tiempo, y estando todavía entusiasmado por la reciente victoria ante los Tsufurujin, compartió al Gran Freezer la tecnología que adquirieron de aquella raza extinguida: los rastreadores, los saibaiman, que habían pertenecido a los saiyajin desde su llegada al Planeta Plant y las cámaras de recuperación, las cuales, contenían un líquido capaz de recuperar a los heridos en días, horas o simples minutos. Los científicos del Gran Freezer se encargarían de perfeccionar los aparatos y máquinas en cuanto estuvieran en sus manos.

Muy complacido por tales "obsequios", el Gran Freezer proveyó a los saiyajin de armaduras, naves espaciales y su promesa de que el dominio de los saiyajin crecería progresivamente.

La conquista de planetas para su posterior venta, el genocidio total de la raza que lo habitara, la recompensa y el incremento de poder eran los elementos suficientes para que el Gran Freezer tuviera a sus pies a los saiyajin. Y no se equivocó respecto a la efectividad del desempeño de los monos. Pues a pesar de que eran débiles por separado, juntos, y gracias a su transformación a Ozaru, podrían arrasar con cualquier forma de vida. Pero aun así, no eran considerados aun peligrosos para el Gran Freezer. Zarbón o Dodoria, sus fieles guardaespaldas, se encargarían e ellos si querían pasarse de listos.

Sin embargo, consciente de que la raza de orgullosos guerreros incrementaría su fuerza y número, el Rey Vegeta creó un nuevo y novedoso sistema para la conquista de planetas: enviar guerreros recién nacidos a planetas con habitantes débiles. Tales guerreros serían los saiyajin de clase baja. Por su poderosa naturaleza –aunque débil desarrollo- le tomaría al saiyajin completar su misión en pocos años. Luego, cuando alcanzara un nivel suficientemente alto, regresaría al Planeta Vejita por su cuenta o un escuadrón iría en su búsqueda para incorporarlo a las nuevas filas saiyajin.

El guerrero recién nacido sería analizado para probar todas sus aptitudes. Si el neonato moría, simplemente sería remplazado por otro que completara la misión.

Con los otros guerreros de clase baja que ya fuesen adultos, formarían escuadrones de asalto, donde quien tuviese más unidades de poder, sería Capitán, aunque muy rara vez encontraban a alguien digno de serlo.

Por otra parte, los soldados de clase alta eran, en su mayoría, capitanes de escuadrones. Sus equipos podían estar conformados con elementos de soldados de clase baja. Era una humillación para ellos tener que guiar a unos "perdedores", sin embargo, obedecían las órdenes superiores, tratando con desprecio los inferiores soldados.

Los de clase alta también tenían los grados de Teniente, Coronel y General. Estos últimos eran quienes llevaban el control de las Bases divididas por regimientos y llevaban los progresos de las conquistas, informándole de inmediato al Rey Vegeta de todos los movimientos de los soldados.

Luego estaba la Guardia Real. Un grupo de cien soldados de clase alta que se encargaban de la seguridad del Palacio y orden del mismo. Podría decirse también que eran como las Fuerzas Especiales del Rey.

Por último, estaban los de Élite. Ellos habitaban el Palacio Real y llevaban las órdenes directas e incuestionables del Rey. Si bien eran aptos para la pelea por ser de clase alta, estos cinco soldados eran en realidad los guardaespaldas del Rey, además de que podían oír y presenciar cosas que sólo al Rey le competieran, ya fuesen mandatos, pactos o secretos. Podían aconsejar al Rey, pero aquel, debido a su fuerte y despótico carácter, muy pocas veces les tomaba en cuenta en las decisiones reales, sin embargo, les escuchaba, ya fuera para probar posibilidades o por simple diversión.

Dos años después del pacto con el Gran Freezer, el Rey Vegeta decidió que ya era tiempo de que hubiese un heredero al trono saiyajin. Un guerrero que sin duda nacería con un elevado nivel de pelea y que quizá, pudiera alcanzar los niveles legendarios. No es que él hubiera perdido esperanzas en serlo, pero estaba claro que la Familia Real lo lograría. Si no era él, lo sería su hijo, sino su nieto, pero sólo sus descendientes lo lograrían. Además, ya había pasado mil años desde la presencia del último guerrero legendario y ya concurrido ese tiempo, nuevamente haría su aparición de entre todos.

Las guerreras saiyajin eran, en su mayoría, mujeres de clase baja. Si bien no sobresalían demasiado en los combates por ser los saiyajin una sociedad estrictamente machista, había algunas pocas guerreras que habían logrado hacerse de una notable reputación por su valentía y destreza.

En una de las principales bases del planeta, había una guerrera de esa naturaleza. Admirada por su habilidad, inteligencia, fuerza, además de ser poseedora de una gran soberbia a la hora de desafiar a sus enemigos y una gran belleza, Rossechina (1) había sido ascendida al grado de Teniente gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero no fue esto lo que llamó la atención del Rey en su persona.

Según se decía, habían sido reportados varios casos de guerreros especiales: guerreros jóvenes y en su mayoría de clase baja que, a pesar de haber nacido con un nivel de pelea bajo, con un arduo entrenamiento y durante las pelas –especialmente cuando su vida estaba en peligro- un poder muy elevado –de casi 2.000 a 3.000 unidades más- brotaba de ellos. Un poder oculto del que disponían libremente de manera instintiva y si bien era sabido que los saiyajin incrementaban su fuerza al recuperarse al estar a pocos pasos de la muerte, estos guerreros no tenían necesidad de estar moribundos para obtener esa ventaja. Sin embargo, cuando la pelea terminaba, su poder base era todavía menor, muy por debajo de los guerreros de clase alta. Por tal, seguían siendo considerados soldados de clase baja. Su transformación a Ozaru no era afectada por esa habilidad, por lo que estos guerreros peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, obteniendo una segura victoria.

Tal era la condición de Rossechina. Y tal fue la razón por la que el Rey dispuso de ella.

El futuro príncipe nacería con un alto nivel de pelea y con esa extraña pero valiosa habilidad. Dos elementos a su favor para convertirse en el legendario Súper Saiyajin.

No hubo ceremonia ni nada parecido cuando Rosicheena fue llamada por el Rey y ella habitara en el Palacio Real. Fue una simple orden de Su Majestad el que ella fuese la madre del heredero. Una madre que viviría en el anonimato por siempre y que, una vez que el príncipe hubiese nacido, volvería a ocupar su puesto y ser una sombra ante los ojos de su hijo.

Entonces Rosicheena, orgullosa como era, al principio se negó a ser usada como una simple incubadora de un niño que "robaría" su habilidad y que la trataría como una sabandija más. Pero por otra parte, era el guerrero más fuerte quien se lo estaba ordenando. Si bien en sus planes no figuraba ser madre, por lo menos lo sería del saiyajin que naciera de ella y el hombre que había conquistado el planeta del que ahora era Rey y que llevaba su nombre.

Estaba consciente de que no ocuparía el lugar de reina ni tendría alguna influencia sobre el Rey ni la Corte Real. En cuanto a su hijo, el príncipe, sería un milagro volver a verlo después de su nacimiento y si lo hacía, era para que él la mirara de manera insignificante. Un duro golpe para ella, sin duda, pero nada le quitaría el orgullo de verlo ser, con el tiempo, un guerrero más fuerte que el Rey Vegeta y alcanzar niveles superiores. Ese guerrero y futuro Rey llevaría su sangre.

Y con los riesgos y casi nulas ventajas que atraería a su condición, Rosicheena aceptó.

Poco después, ocupó una de las habitaciones del Palacio Real. No tenía acceso a todo el edificio y se limitaba a pasear donde se le fuera permitido, además, tenía prohibido abandonar el Palacio. Su presencia era básicamente un secreto. Con los únicos que hablaba era con dos criados médicos que el mismo Gran Freezer había habilitado al Rey.

Por el día, y por distracción, entrenaba en los limitados jardines del Palacio y por la noche, recibía al Rey en sus aposentos. Por casi dos semanas los encuentros se repitieron. Todos y cada una de esas noches, pasaban en silencio y sin mostrar el más mínimo afecto entre ambos.

Y cuando se había concluido el acto, el Rey se retiraba sin el menor miramiento, dejando a una denigrada Rosicheena con el rostro hundido entre las sábanas y con ganas de desaparecer del universo. Hasta entonces, era la primera vez que lloraba. Por rabia. Por desprecio; hacia el Rey y ella misma.

Un mes después, un leve mareo durante sus ya rutinarios entrenamientos se lo hizo saber: estaba encinta. No fue necesario que ella lo anunciara; uno de los médicos fue testigo del incidente y luego de varias pruebas más, inmediatamente se lo hizo saber al Rey y por supuesto al Gran Freezer, a quien nadie guardaba secretos por más grandes que fuesen.

El Rey Vegeta no hablaba con Rosicheena. Recibía noticias de ella por los médicos. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo supo. El heredero llegaría pronto.

Por su parte, el Gran Freezer recibió la noticia sin demostrar mayores emociones, simplemente pensó en que nacería un soldado más del que él podría disponer cuando quisiera y sin grandes poderes ni habilidades de peligro; ese "príncipe" podría ser hasta su nuevo guardaespaldas o un simple soldado que efectuara las misiones con mayor rapidez. Pero estaría al tanto de todo: la fuerza de ese niño y hasta dónde podría llegar su límite.

Cuando la guerrera cumplió los tres meses de gestación y su vientre ya era notorio, la noticia se esparció en todo el planeta y parte del universo conocido por los saiyajin: el Príncipe llegaría pronto para alegría de la raza entera.

Y tal y como se lo había imaginado, nadie quería saber siquiera el nombre de la madre.

Su vida como sombra había comenzado.

* * *

(1) Me he topado con muchos sitios en la web que especulan que ese podría ser el nombre de la madre de Vegeta. Creación de los fans, por supuesto :D

El siguiente capítulo ahora si será de Bardock.

Saludos.


	3. Planeta Nem El terrible Storm

03 Planeta Nem. El terrible Storm.

Aun se consideraba un soldado débil de los de entre su clase. Aunque ya estuviese en un escuadrón de asalto, tal y como quería, las misiones no le representaban un verdadero reto. Además, seguía sin poder crear un ataque definitivo de destrucción. Salvo una pelea de meses atrás donde duró un par de días en la cámara de recuperación inconsciente, no podía contar otra más significativa. Sólo ataques vacíos y heridas menores era lo más que los enemigos podían hacer en él. A ese paso, jamás lograría avanzar. Era notorio ese malestar ante su compañero, quien se limitaba a aconsejarle paciencia.

-No te desesperes, Bardock. Estoy seguro que el Gran Freezer verá el desempeño de nuestro escuadrón y considerará darnos trabajo más complicado…

-No lo entiendes, Tooma… -respondió aquel-, soy el más débil del escuadrón. Si no logro de una maldita vez perfeccionar un ataque definitivo, la situación continuará como hasta ahora.

-Por supuesto que comprendo, pero escucha y piensa lo que te diré: quizá Fangus también esté al tanto de esta situación y aunque el Gran Freezer sea quien manda las misiones al Rey Vegeta, en realidad es Fangus y los otros Generales quien las asigna a cada escuadrón…

-Si, eso ya lo sabía… ¿y qué más daría que Fangus esté al tanto? De todas formas hace lo que quiere…

-Exacto. Según Niptur, dentro de una semana será una reunión de capitanes y tenientes de la Base con él.

-¿Y?

-¿No lo comprendes? Esas reuniones se hacen para analizar a los escuadrones y sus elementos. Seguramente tu caso saldrá a relucir y Fangus le dirá a Niptur que, o te haces más fuerte o te mueres de una vez en una misión más complicada.

-Vaya…

-Lo malo será que quizá muera yo también. Como sólo somos tres, con un sólo soldado que muera, reorganizan al escuadrón y eso se lleva días. Los tenientes se quejan mucho porque no hay escuadrones disponibles a tiempo cuando hay necesidad…

Bardock hizo una mueca de burla con su ya acostumbrada ironía.

-No sabía que te preocupara tanto la organización de los soldados, Tooma…

-Hmm. No me hagas esa maldita cara. Sólo trato de entender todo el sistema para saber a quién dirigirme cuando reporte tu cadáver…

-A quién lamerle las botas, dirás…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Bardock comenzó a reír.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos resonantes pasos seguidos por una voz familiar.

-Escuchen, inútiles –dijo Niptur acercándose velozmente a ellos-. Tenemos una misión. Será en el Planeta Nem. Se encuentra en el Cuadrante Sur. Partiremos en cuanto programen las coordenadas.

-¿Son fuertes los individuos de ese lugar? –preguntó Tooma, olvidando la furia de unos momentos antes.

-¿Te preocupa morir, soldado? –le respondió Niptur con burla.

-Claro que no. Es solamente que, al enviarnos a nosotros, debe ser significativo su nivel de pelea… Además, escuché rumores de esos planetas que…

-Jajaja, cada vez te vuelves más imbécil, Tooma. ¿Qué más te da lo fuertes que sean esos individuos si tenemos la obligación de matarlos? Tú solo preocúpate por despegar, luego déjanos a Bardock y a mí arreglar todo lo demás.

-Si, claro… –respondió Tooma, lanzándole a Bardock una mirada de desprecio –terminaré salvando su miserable vida como siempre…

-Quizás sea yo quien esta vez te vea en el suelo y me niegue a ayudarte –respondió Bardock desafiante.

-Seguramente estaré así por recibir un ataque que te tocaba…

-…y que tu, por idiota, no esquivaste.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! ¿Acaso son unos chiquillos estúpidos? ¡Si tienen algo de dignidad y valor, suban a sus naves y vámonos! ¡Eso me pasa por tratar con idiotas de clase baja! ¡Ya estoy harto!

-Jajaja, sólo la muerte te librará de nosotros, Niptur. ¿O tienes el valor de ir con el Rey y quejarte ante él como una mujer porque estás harto de tu escuadrón?

-¡Cállate, maldito infeliz!

-Jaja, lo sabía…

Desde el comedor de la Base –donde se encontraban- caminaron hasta la sala de despegues, donde encontraron sus naves listas para partir al lejano planeta.

El viaje duraría por lo menos tres días. Tiempo en el cual la pasarían dormidos para recuperar fuerzas.

Bardock jamás había oído hablar de ese planeta. ¿Cuáles habían sido esos rumores que Tooma había escuchado? En lugar de estar ambos diciendo tonterías, debió haberle preguntado aunque, si de verdad había un verdadero peligro, hubiera ido un Teniente directamente.

-Ya nos las veremos con esos tipos –concluyó, cerrando los ojos para dormir-. Ya lo dijo Niptur: Tooma cada vez es más imbécil. Se preocupa sin fundamento.

El tiempo pasó de una manera que pareció rápida a los soldados y cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para llegar a su destino, la nave los despertó encendiendo las luces.

-¿Por qué demonios una hora antes, Niptur? ¡Ni siquiera se ve ese planeta todavía! Sabes perfectamente que con diez minutos antes estamos listos… -se quejó Tooma a través del rastreador. Bardock también escuchó.

-¡Vuélvete a dormir si quieres, perezoso! Fueron órdenes directas las que dijeron que así sería la misión.

-¿Órdenes directas? –Pensó Bardock- ¿Para qué tantas especificaciones?

Los minutos pasaron y al levantar la vista por el cristal de la nave, pudo ver al pequeño planeta Nem. Y brevemente observó su atmósfera, que era color violeta y negro. Parecía como si recientemente hubiera sido atacado.

Debido al suelo tan duro, el aterrizaje fue algo brusco, pero no fue motivo para aturdir a los soldados, quienes bajaron de inmediato de sus naves y observaron detenidamente el paisaje de aquel lugar.

Parecía que no había vida alguna. Todo estaba desierto y en oscuridad. Sus rastreadores no detectaban alguna presencia, sin embargo se sentían vigilados.

-No se vayan a confiar –dijo Niptur mientras comenzaban a avanzar a pie-. Sé que existen seres que pueden hacer desaparecer su nivel de pelea y sólo lo elevan al atacar. Es su camuflaje.

Bardock y Tooma se miraron incrédulos. ¿De verdad existían individuos así a parte de algunos saiyajin? Se guardaron sus preguntas y avanzaron en silencio.

-Tardaremos más si estamos los tres juntos. Tooma, ve a explorar la Zona Norte, Bardock, tú dirígete al Sureste. Yo iré al Suroeste. El planeta es pequeño, por lo que si al terminar la exploración no encuentran algún sujeto, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo para pasar al siguiente plan. Adelante.

Los soldados asintieron y volaron en direcciones opuestas. Miraban con atención cada sombra y movimiento de esa tierra estéril. Sus rastreadores seguían sin detectar algo. Luego de un rato volando, Bardock comenzó a impacientarse.

-¿Qué demonios habrá en este planeta como para conquistarlo? –pensó.

Sorpresivamente, su rastreador detectó algo. Un nivel de pelea de 1.700 había aparecido muy cerca de él. Se detuvo en seco, girándose. La energía había desaparecido.

Aunque su oído y vista fueran muy buenos, se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor sin percibir algo. Se había decidido a pisar tierra y explorar a pie cuando de la nada, salieron dos seres a atacarlo. Debido a la oscuridad, solo pudo ver sin más detalles que eran unos seres altos, corpulentos y muy veloces. Lo golpearon y luego lo derribaron al suelo. Cuando Bardock se disponía a ponerse de pie, uno de esos seres le lanzó un gran ataque de energía directo a su pecho. Sin embargo, su armadura resistió bien y aprovechó ese momento para responder el ataque con otro más efectivo. Lo había logrado atravesar.

Cayó muerto y el otro individuo se comenzó a alejar.

-¡Cobarde! –gritó Bardock lleno de ira, comenzando a seguirlo.

No habían avanzado ni cien metros cuando se dio cuenta que ese ser había desaparecido nuevamente. Bardock decidió destruir la zona así gastara la mitad de su energía, cuando escuchó una voz por el rastreador. Era Tooma.

-¡Bardock, ven de inmediato!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un tipo que está peleando con Niptur. Su poder de pelea es de más de 3.500 y parece que va incrementándose…

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puede ser! Tooma, yo también me topé con dos seres muy veloces. Pude matar a uno, pero el otro se ha escapado.

-Te aseguro que si vamos con Niptur, ese otro ser irá también, igualmente lo harán todos los habitantes de este planeta.

-Hmm… esto ya comienza a ponerse interesante…

Bardock voló de prisa hacia donde se encontraba esa fuerte energía. Era verdad, su poder estaba incrementándose de manera muy rápida; ya había alcanzado un total de 4.200 unidades en menos de cinco minutos… ¿Quién o qué diablos era ese monstruo?

Al llegar al campo de batalla, Tooma se reunió con él y ambos vieron al ser que peleaba con Niptur. Era un monstruo muy alto y de piel oscura. Su espalda, parte de sus brazos, piernas y cola, estaban cubiertos de afilados colmillos que relucían en cada golpe que daba o recibía. Era muy veloz.

Sin pensarlo, los soldados se lanzaron a atacarle, pero les impidieron el paso cerca de treinta individuos idénticos a los que habían atacado a Bardock anteriormente.

Comenzó la pelea.

El enfrentamiento fue duro desde el comienzo. Por cada golpe que daban, recibían más de veinte con la misma intensidad. No podían terminar con todos de una vez usando la transformación a Ozaru. Aunque en ese planeta hubiera una Luna, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y Niptur, quien era el único que podía crear una Luna Artificial de unas cuantas horas de duración, estaba demasiado ocupado. Era evidente que ese ser lo había atacado por sorpresa sin darle tiempo a nada.

En un momento de respiro, los soldados se comunicaron por los rastreadores.

-¡Tooma, esto es imposible! ¡Debemos hacer algo y pronto!

-¡Maldita sea...! –Se interrumpió de pronto. Luego, Tooma miró un punto próximo a donde estaban peleando Niptur y aquel monstruo- ¡Ya viste eso, Bardock!

Aquel miró a la misma dirección.

-Es un cráter...

-Así es… la entrada de una cueva. Estoy seguro de que salen de ese lugar.

-¡Entonces entremos! ¡Acabaremos con todos esos infelices de una vez por todas!

-¡Espera, Bardock! ¡No hay necesidad de entrar! Sólo hay que fundirlos a todos entre las rocas...

-Hmm, bien. Pero primero hay que acabar con algunos de estos estorbos...

Se disponían a volar en dirección a la caverna cuando de pronto algo los detuvo.

-¡Que ni se les ocurra hacer esa tontería, me escucharon! -oyeron una voz furiosa por el rastreador. Era Niptur. Mientras peleaba, había escuchado todo también-. ¡Limítense a terminar con esos monstruos!

-¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Niptur! –le gritó Bardock.

-¡Ya me oyeron, ineptos! ¡Las órdenes no se cuestionan, se cumplen!

Los soldados se miraron. Ambos estában sorprendidos.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que hay en este miserable planeta? ¡Reacciona, Niptur!

-¡Ya oíste Bardock! ¡Las órdenes no se discuten! –le respondió Tooma. Su voz se escuchaba resignada, pero dispuesta a afrontar el peligro- además, ¿no querías una oportunidad para hacerte más fuerte? Si sobrevives, adquirirás la bonita cantidad de 1,500 unidades más.

-Hmm. Mejor que me maten.

Brevemente hicieron un plan y atacaron en conjunto a los seres de piel oscura. Uno a uno de los monstruos fue cayendo, hasta que por fin dejaron algo más libre el campo de batalla.

-Iré a ayudar a Niptur. Tú métete a esa cueva y explora el lugar. Si te encuentras en dificultades, llama con el rastreador.

-Si.

Tomma y Bardock se separaron. El primero fue a remplazar a un agotado Niptur y el segundo voló dentro de la cueva.

El rastreador, que había detectado veinte individuos más en ese lugar, de nuevo se quedó muerto cuando las presencias desaparecieron.

-¡Otra vez están jugando! ¡Me las pagarán!

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente ¿y si esos seres tenían la habilidad de detectar su nivel de pelea sin ayuda de una máquina? Si así era, entonces eso explicaba por qué aparecían y desaparecían cerca de él.

-Pero eso… es imposible. ¡No puede haber seres en el universo con esa facultad!

Pero todo era posible en las inmensidades del espacio. Esta situación era tan sólo la punta del iceberg que tenían los saiyajin por explorar. Y debido a que sólo obedecía órdenes, Bardock y su escuadrón verían tan sólo lo que sus superiores querían que conocieran.

Se decidió por caminar. La cueva estaba levemente iluminada por unas rocas que desprendían una débil luz de color azul. Levantó una con su mano con curiosidad, pero a penas tocar una, esta quemó su mano. La soltó sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Será por esto que vinimos hasta aquí? –se cuestionó un momento.

El rastreador interrumpió su pensamiento. Quince presencias comenzaban a moverse.

-Perfecto. Me acercaré caminando. Si vuelo, ellos se ocultarán de nuevo.

Y así fue. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de los seres, aquellos no se percataron que desde una zona alta y fuera de su vista, Bardock los estaba observando. Hasta cuando los vio reunidos a todos, exclamó:

-¡Es ahora o nunca!

Y se lanzó por ellos.

Los seres lo atacaron en conjunto, pero Bardock, que ya se había dado cuenta de cómo era su manera de pelear, pudo tener un poco más de control en la situación.

Esquivaba y daba golpes en los momentos justos. Una pelea verdaderamente excitante, a su parecer. No sólo por que había adquirido la ventaja, sino porque sentía que dentro de su ser, su instinto de pelea añoraba ese momento para poder poner a prueba todas sus habilidades.

Pronto, la pelea se convirtió en un juego para él; y cuando restaban sólo cinco individuos, un tremendo golpe directo a su cabeza lo derribó, hasta casi perder la conciencia.

-¡Bardock! ¡Responde! ¡Bardock! –se percató de que lo llamaban por el rastreador. No pudo contestar por el aturdimiento- ¡Ya acabamos con ese infeliz afuera de la cueva! ¡Ahora vamos contigo!

Lo que siguió diciendo Tooma no pudo prestarle atención. Su cabeza luchaba por no perder la conciencia y ver quién había sido el que le atacó tan brutalmente. Levantó la vista y su rastreador escaneó el poder del nuevo oponente.

-¡10.000! ¡No… no puede ser! –Se dijo, presa del horror cuando el rastreador terminó su análisis-. ¡Ese monstruo tiene 10.000! ¡Jamás lo derrotaremos!

Se quitó el rastreador. No quería caer en la total desesperación por culpa de unos números.

-¡El rastreador debe estar descompuesto! –dijo Tooma cuando los tres se habían reunido.

-¿Eso crees? A tu parecer ¿los tres rastreadores nuevos están equivocados?

-Bueno, inútiles –dijo Niptur, mirando al monstruo, quien no despegaba la vista de ellos, dispuesto a atacarles en cualquier segundo-, debemos estar unidos en esto.

-¿Y por qué no haces la Luna Artificial de una buena vez? –preguntó Tooma mientras veía al monstruo también.

-¿Crees que es muy sencillo, estúpido? Me estoy debilitando. Ni siquiera sería capaz en estos momentos de hacer una. Mi energía no es la suficiente. No duraría ni un minuto. Además, estoy seguro que entre los tres venceremos.

-O moriremos en el intento -repuso Bardock.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los soldados y el monstruo se pusieron en guardia. Los otros cinco seres también estaban quietos.

-¡STOOOORMMM! –gritó de pronto el monstruo con una voz grave y casi ininteligible.

-¿Storm? ¿Qué significa esa palabra? –preguntó Tooma.

Los cinco individuos sobrevivientes rodearon al primero, al parecer, su líder. Luego, los soldados vieron cómo los seres perdían la forma de guerreros y se hacían una masa, la cual fue absorbida por el cuerpo de su líder. Una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y una risa macabra retumbó en toda la caverna, haciendo caer varias estalactitas alrededor de los guerreros.

-…17.000… ¡Su poder ha subido hasta 17.000!

Ninguno de los tres podía creerlo.

-Es nuestro fin… -susurró Tooma.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! –Sentenció Niptur- ¡Quítate el rastreador para que no te distraigas! ¡Pelearemos!

Y antes de que su atención fuera total al oponente, Storm –como habían decidido llamarlo por ser la única palabra que se alcanzaron a distinguir-, con un rápido movimiento llegó hasta ellos y con su puño, dio un gran golpe a Niptur, quien salió volando y quedó incrustado en una de las paredes de la caverna.

-¡Niptur!

Luego, Storm se giró y dirigió una patada a Bardock, sofocándolo. Doblado por el dolor y con la defensa baja, Storm dio otro puñetazo y Bardock cayó al suelo. Tooma se puso en guardia y atacó primero, pero Storm pudo seguir sus movimientos fácilmente.

-¡Muere, miserable! –exclamó Tooma cargando un ataque de energía en su mano derecha.

El ataque alcanzó a Storm. A penas y consiguió esquivarlo, pues le dio directamente en un brazo, pero no había perdido la movilidad de éste.

-¡Maldición!

Mientras tanto, Niptur llegó donde se encontraba Bardock.

-¡Levántate! ¡Es una orden!

-Tooma… ¿dónde está?

-Peleando con ese bastardo. Pero parece que descubrió algo clave para vencer a Storm.

-¿Q…qué dices?

-Logró hacerle daño con un ataque. ¡Tenemos que hacer lo mismo!

Ambos volaron hacia Storm. Niptur cargó su mejor ataque y lo dirigió a la espalda del monstruo.

El tiro fue certero. Storm lanzó un grito de dolor, oportunidad que aprovechó Bardock para atacar a Storm con su mejor golpe.

Storm detuvo el golpe y tomó a Bardock por el cuello.

-¡Idiota! –gritó Niptur.

Tooma por su parte, ya había empleado su energía para hacer otro ataque, pero al ver que Storm tenía a Bardock y no dejaba de moverse, dudó en lanzarlo.

-Le daré también…

-¡Tooma escucha! –Le gritó Niptur-, ¡no dejes de cargar ese ataque, iré a liberar a Bardock y en cuando eso suceda, lanzarás el ataque! ¿Entendido?

-Si.

Y así lo hizo Niptur. Repartiendo golpes por el cuerpo de Storm, logró distraerlo. Bardock fue liberado pero ahora Storm lo tomó a él de un brazo. Se pudo oír los huesos romperse. Niptur aullaba de dolor.

-¡Niptur! –exclamó Bardock reponiéndose y tratando de acercarse.

-¡Detente, Bardock! ¡Lanza ya el ataque, Tooma!

-¡No! ¡Tú lo recibirás si fallo!

-¡Lánzalo ya, maldición!

Tooma lo dudó todavía y haciendo un esfuerzo por dirigir el ataque, lo lanzó. Storm recibió un gran daño. Y como lo había temido, Niptur también.

En cuanto Storm soltó a Niptur, Bardock lo tomó y lo dejó en el suelo de la caverna, a salvo.

No escuchó lo que le dijo su capitán y lleno de ira, voló en dirección a Storm. Tooma ya peleaba con él cuerpo a cuerpo, pero llevaba las de perder.

Bardock se le unió y Storm pudo con ambos sin dificultad.

Luego de varios segundos eternos para los guerreros, Storm hizo que un fuerte viento se levantara y de pronto, ni Tooma ni Bardock le podían dar ni un golpe. Una fuerza invisible lo hacía intocable.

-Es una barrera.

-Si, así es Bardock.

-¿Cómo podremos quitársela?

Los guerreros pensaban en posibilidades y Storm que estaba frente a ellos, desapareció ante sus ojos.

Miraron a todas direcciones y como un rayo, Tooma recibió un poderoso poder de energía de Storm. Cayó herido al tiempo que Bardock se giraba. Mientras, Niptur ya se había puesto de pie, tratando de mover su brazo roto.

Un puñetazo en la cara de Bardock mandó lejos al guerrero, pero logró detenerse en la trayectoria.

Storm bajó con una velocidad sorprendente y atacó nuevamente a Tooma. Aquél, debido al brutal impacto, vomitó sangre y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Si no estaba muerto, pronto lo estaría.

Storm miró a Bardock. Era su turno.

El monstruo se acercó a él con pasmosa velocidad. Una fuerza invisible había dejado sin movimiento al guerrero. Esperaba el último golpe. Cerró los ojos.

Un gruñido de dolor hizo que los abriera de nuevo. Storm estaba herido y se encontraba con la guardia baja.

-¡Atácalo ahora, Bardock!

Era Niptur quien, con sus últimas fuerzas, le había hecho un gran daño a Storm con un ataque de energía.

Bardock se lanzó a atacarlo. Storm recibió los golpes de éste y poco a poco, el guerrero notó como su oponente se iba debilitando.

Storm levantó el rostro, elevó sus manos y de nuevo creó esa barrera. Voló alejándose de Bardock y cuando aquel se disponía a seguirle, Storm contratacó.

Bardock quedó seriamente lastimado; uno de sus brazos había quedado inservible. No pudo hacer nada cuando vio como Storm se dirigía ahora hacia Niptur.

-¡Yo soy tu oponente! ¡Pelea conmigo! –le gritó el guerrero.

Por respuesta, Storm giró la cabeza y levantó una mano. Un ataque de energía salió disparado y Bardock apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Ese ataque sólo alcanzó a rozar su mejilla izquierda, que comenzó a sangrar desmesuradamente. De no haberse movido, le habría volado la cabeza.

Storm siguió avanzando.

Niptur, que estaba atento en la pelea, se puso en posición de ataque, dispuesto a esperar al enemigo. Estando a pocos metros de llegar, Storm desapareció, reapareciendo detrás del capitán. El puño del monstruo se impactó de lleno contra su cuello. Niptur cayó al suelo pesadamente, totalmente inmóvil.

Bardock miró la escena con impotencia. Ya había perdido bastante sangre, pero no fue impedimento para que la ira que llenaba su ser estallara.

-¡MISERABLE! –Exclamó, haciendo que su voz retumbara por las paredes de la caverna, atrayendo la atención de Storm -¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Fuera de sí, el guerrero fue rodeado por un aura azulada. No le importó que su brazo estuviera inmóvil y tuviera múltiples heridas y quemaduras. Ahora quería ver el cadáver destrozado de su oponente.

Storm se percató de ese cambio y rápidamente, se acercó a acabar definitivamente con él.

El guerrero recibió los múltiples ataques de Storm y respondió con una poderosa patada. Storm retrocedió por el dolor.

-¿Te dolió eso, maldito monstruo? ¡Aun no he terminado!

Y con toda esa ira contenida, comenzó a golpearlo de manera brutal. Su venganza no era sólo por lo que le había hecho a sus compañeros. Por primera vez descargaba la humillación general: de ser débil y un soldado de clase baja.

-¡No me matarás y lo sabes! ¡terminaré con tu angustia mandándote al otro mundo! ¡MUUEEREE!

De su mano derecha fluyó una energía poderosa y letal. Una bola de energía de tonos blancos y celestes se concentro y como un cañón, la energía fue disparada directamente a Storm. Aquel no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo. Antes de tocar el suelo, Storm estaba muerto.

La pelea había terminado.

El desgaste de energía había sido tremendo. Bardock cayó al suelo de espaldas. Antes de perder la conciencia, pudo ver uno de los rastreadores tirado cerca de donde estaba. Se arrastró hasta él y presionó uno de los botones. El rastreador se encendió y captó la orden. En menos de cinco minutos, las naves habían llegado, derrumbando las paredes de la caverna para facilitar el acceso hasta los guerreros.

Trató de ponerse de pie. Tenía que auxiliar a sus compañeros.

Ya no supo lo que pasó después.

Despertó cuando aterrizaban en el Planeta Vejita. Era el único consiente de su escuadrón, pero antes de proseguir con las preguntas acerca de su estado, fue llevado de urgencia a la cámara de recuperación.

Durmió.

* * *

_Bueno, el nombre de "Nem" no tiene nada que ver en sí con la historia original o juegos de palabras. Sólo es un tributo personal a una criaturita que quería mucho y ese era su nombre. u_u_

_Trataré de no tardar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo y ojalá sigan disfrutando de la historia. ñ_ñ_

_¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


	4. Ordenes directas

04 Ordenes directas.

Hacia el norte de la Base, localizada en medio de unos de los inmensos desiertos del Planeta Vejita, se encontraban los dormitorios de los soldados, la concurrida Sala de Entrenamientos y la Unidad Médica. Esta última, estaba equipada con seis cámaras de recuperación, al lado de estas, en el fondo de la sala, había un quirófano, destinado exclusivamente a la extracción y amputación de órganos y miembros cuando los casos de los soldados heridos eran verdaderamente graves. La Unidad no era muy grande, y por lo regular los casos no implicaban nada más que las cámaras de recuperación y su líquido curativo no pudiesen tratar.

Unas horas antes, hubo una gran movilización departe de los médicos, cosa que no se había visto desde hacía tiempo. La agitación general cesó cuando los heridos fueron atendidos.

-Reporte de estado –demandó Fangus a los doctores cuando entró a la Unidad Médica y miraba a Bardock, quien estaba dentro de una de las cámaras de recuperación.

-Traumatismo abdominal contuso en segundo grado, hemorragias interna y externa, ruptura de vasos, múltiples contusiones en segundo y tercer grado, conmoción cerebral, traumatismo cerrado y oblicuo del humero izquierdo, ruptura de ligamentos en la mano izquierda. Sin actividad neurológica relevante desde las últimas 12 horas, Señor –respondió un médico, sin despegar la vista de la máquina-. Su recuperación será lenta.

-En cuanto despierte, háganmelo saber y díganle que quiero verlo. Estaré ausente por cuatro días. Tiene prohibido abandonar la Base y el Planeta Vejita.

-Si, Señor.

El General Fangus se retiró.

**OO**

Pesadillas. Muchas pesadillas daban vuelta en su cabeza, reportando luego de 48 horas a los médicos una constante actividad cerebral y haciéndoles pensar que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero el letargo era tan pesado y las heridas tan profundas, que permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

Entre la total oscuridad, Bardock podía escuchar el grito de Storm y su resonante risa. Pese a que lo había logrado vencer con agonizantes esfuerzos –y con ayuda de su equipo-, dentro del caos de su mente veía cómo Storm torturaba y mataba a Tooma y Niptur y él, como si su cuerpo fuese de piedra, era destruido a manos del monstruo. No importaba cuanto lo atacara o tratara defenderse, Storm sonreía diabólicamente y lo atacaba, matándolo a él y a los otros guerreros de mil maneras distintas cada vez. Tal angustia se prolongó por siete días.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los médicos, quienes le habilitaron una nueva armadura y luego de que se hubo cambiado, aquellos le transmitieron el mensaje del General, quien ya se encontraba en la Base y le esperaba en la Área de Reuniones.

El guerrero miró a su alrededor. Las otras cámaras de recuperación estaban vacías.

-¿Dónde están Tooma y Niptur? –le preguntó a uno de los médicos antes de salir.

-No hagas esperar al General o te irá muy mal –fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Avanzó por los pasillos, pensativo. Las escenas que venían a su mente ya casi se habían vuelto difusas. A decir verdad, no habría distinguido bien si lo que recordaba era parte de sus pesadillas o la cruda realidad.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en su cara y al pasar su mano, notó algo diferente. Hizo un alto y a través de uno de los cristales de las ventanas, pudo observar su rostro. Surcando la mejilla izquierda, había ahora una cicatriz; aquella marca sería el recuerdo de esa batalla que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

-Ese maldito... -susurró.

Reanudó la marcha. No porque hubiese despertado su situación era menos confusa. Todos ignoraban sus preguntas, como si fuera un fantasma, pasaba de largo de la vista de los demás. Y ahora, la misteriosa reunión con el General más influyente en la Corte.

Llegó al Área de Reuniones. Se abrieron las compuertas y dentro, pudo ver a Fangus, de frente a una computadora, analizando datos con mucha concentración. Sin verlo, le ordenó a Bardock que se acercara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

-Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tus superiores, soldado -dijo fríamente el General.

Bardock no pudo ocultar su molestia. Fangus dejó la computadora y se giró al guerrero.

-Dado a las circunstancias, voy a dejar pasar por alto la falta por esta ocasión. En adelante, no toleraré la indisciplina, soldado.

Sin quitar su expresión de enfado, y en posición de firmes, Bardock respondió:

-Entendido, General.

Fangus, que era muy observador, se percató del fastidio del soldado. No le prestó atención y continuó.

-En descanso, soldado. Puedes sentarte.

-Prefiero estar de pie.

-Como gustes. Soldado Bardock, te mandé llamar porque necesito tu versión de los hechos. El soldado Tooma se recuperó poco antes que tu y pudo dar su testimonio, sin embargo, y de acuerdo a los registros, sabemos que tu fuiste el último en estar de pie.

Bardock permaneció en silencio. Mil imágenes de aquel día daban vuelta sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría comenzar a relatar algo tan terrible?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la compuerta se abrió de pronto.

-Adelante, teniente. Llegaste justo a tiempo –saludó Fangus.

El teniente Kale (1) entró a la sala. Devolvió el saludo y pidió a Fangus cruzar algunas palabras en privado. Fangus accedió. Ordenó a Bardock que no saliera de la Sala y se retiraron fuera de la misma. Los pasillos estaban convenientemente desiertos a esas horas del día.

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó Fangus adelantándose al comandante.

-Que quería íntegro el testimonio de Bardock. Sin que se dé cuenta, grabaremos sus palabras. Además, no quiere que corra más el rumor.

-Entiendo… todo esto es muy delicado…

Intercambiaron otras cuantas palabras más. Cinco minutos después, entraron de nuevo a la Sala.

-Prosigamos –dijo Kale a Bardock-. Queremos todos los detalles de esa pelea.

El guerrero, que durante la ausencia de sus superiores había puesto en orden sus ideas, comenzó desde el momento en el que Niptur apareció anunciando la nueva misión. Luego, describió a los seres que los atacaron, recordó las extrañas rocas que había encontrado y que quemaron su mano, relató parte del encuentro con Storm y su sorprendente nivel de pelea. Para finalizar, no supo exactamente cómo describir que había dado muerte del poderoso monstruo con un ataque de energía, en parte porque ni él mismo creía en sus propias palabras de que a pesar de sus heridas hasta ese momento de la pelea, sintió que dentro de su ser, fluyó de golpe una fuerza desconocida.

-¿Entonces fue así como murió el enemigo? Tenía entendido que tú aun no sabías crear ese tipo de ataques –dijo Fangus.

-No estoy seguro de lo que era esa energía, pero fue la suficiente como para que ese monstruo muriera.

-¿Y antes de esto ya habías experimentado esa fuerza que describiste? –preguntó Kale.

-No.

-¿De cuánto era tu nivel de pelea al momento de ser reclutado?

-1.700 Unidades.

-¿Cuántos años tienes sirviendo a tu escuadrón?

-No lo sé. Tres o cuatro quizás…

-¿Alguna vez tu capitán te dejó al mando de una misión?

-No.

-¿Tienes hermanos o padres?

-No.

-¿Tienes pareja? ¿Hijos?

-No.

Kale hizo algunas anotaciones en la computadora mientras Fangus, que había escuchado todo el interrogatorio, parecía meditar cada una de las palabras del joven guerrero.

-Ya veo -reanudó Kale al terminar de usar la máquina-. Por lo visto sólo eres un soldado que cumplía con su deber adecuadamente. Ahora podremos disponer de la materia prima de ese planeta.

-¿Esas rocas extrañas? -preguntó Bardock.

-Así es. Es combustible. Cada una de esas rocas tarda alrededor de diez años en consumirse. Si nuestros científicos logran igualarlas y mejorarlas, esa energía durará cerca de cien años, sino es que más. Sabíamos que los seres que habitaban ese planeta usaban esa energía para sí mismos, pero no teníamos idea de que hasta qué punto la habían empleado, potencialmente hablando. Niptur insistió para que le diéramos la misión, al parecer, para que ustedes ganaran experiencia de combate.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes sabían que corríamos peligro y no se molestaron en enviar a un teniente y más escuadrones? -cuestionó el guerrero. Ya no le importaron las amonestaciones. Demandaba respuestas.

-Estás malinterpretando -le respondió Kale, con relativa calma-. Sabíamos que habría cierto grado de dificultad por la presencia de esos seres que te atacaron al principio, incluso por el que peleó con Niptur. Todo eso fue porque el combustible mutó y ellos y el planeta cambiaron drásticamente. Lo que no sabíamos y ustedes descubrieron, es que las mutaciones eran más complejas.

-Aun así debieron de haber pensado en esas posibilidades.

-Basta de tonterías. Ahora pasemos a lo importante. –interrumpió Fangus, lanzándole a Bardock una mirada fulminante. Kale asintió.

-Bardock –prosiguió el teniente-, pese a tu juventud y el hecho de que seas un soldado de clase baja, el Rey quedó muy complacido por lo exitoso de la misión. Ha ordenado que seas capitán de un nuevo escuadrón de asalto y estés al mando de Tooma y otros tres soldados más que nosotros seleccionaremos.

Bardock se sorprendió. ¿Seguía soñando? ¿Continuaba la burla departe del General y el Teniente?

-¿Capitán?

-Fueron órdenes directas del Rey. Tu poder base es ahora más que el de Tooma. Te corresponde por lo tanto.

El guerrero dio un paso al frente.

-¿Dónde están Niptur y Tooma? -acució el joven- ¿Qué es lo que piensan ellos de todo esto? Porque parece que ustedes no les dan el mismo reconocimiento.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Bardock esperaba su respuesta. El teniente no pudo dar más vueltas al asunto y adoptando el tono más indiferente que pudo, prosiguió:

-Tooma está en su dormitorio, esperando a que ocupes tu cargo y a los nuevos elementos de tu escuadrón. Niptur murió. No resistió el viaje de vuelta al planeta Vejita.

-¿Muerto? -la sorpresa no se pudo ocultar en la voz del guerrero.

-Si. Un golpe recibido en la nuca y parte de la espina, paralizó gran parte de sus órganos vitales, entre ellos los pulmones y el corazón.

El guerrero recordó de nuevo cuando Storm le dio a Niptur ese golpe mortal. ¡El monstruo se había salido con la suya, después de todo! Despejó su mente parpadeando con fuerza. Miró al teniente y al General con extrema seriedad.

-Renuncio a ese cargo –dijo secamente.

-No puedes hacer eso –le respondió de inmediato Fangus.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sería tomado como traición. El castigo por acusación de traición es la muerte.

El guerrero dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes para descargar su furia. Sus superiores no se inmutaron.

-Bardock – le habló Kale, mirándolo-, ¿por qué no quieres aceptar? Cualquiera en tu situación daría saltos de alegría, sobre todo porque ese ascenso se dio rápidamente.

-Precisamente es eso lo que me motiva a renunciar... –respondió Bardock.

-Ya sabes que eso no es posible. Además, ni siquiera creo que el Rey te reciba para que le expliques tus razones. Serás condenado inmediatamente. Sería como entregarte.

Bardock iba a responder, pero el General lo interrumpió.

-Todavía eres muy joven –la voz de Fangus sonó con la tranquilidad que da la sabiduría de alguien que ya ha pasado por lo inimaginable-, pero eso no será un impedimento para ti. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti y sé que no eres de los que se rinden tan fácilmente. Tómalo como una prueba más que la vida te tendrá preparado. La muerte sólo sirve para nosotros los soldados de dos maneras: sacrificio y honor.

Aunque seguía furioso, Bardock escucho tales palabras. Permaneció en silencio con la vista al suelo. Aunque admitía sentirse más confiado y restablecido que antes, ¿tenía lo necesario para ocupar el cargo? ¿Por qué el Rey no había elegido a otro soldado de clase alta directamente? ¿Sería que de verdad confiaba más en los de clase baja por ser la mayoría?

-Por de pronto te podemos dar algunos nombres de quienes integrarán tu escuadrón –dijo Kale, sacándolo de su meditación-. Dos soldados ya han sido seleccionados. Ellos se llaman Panppukin y Toteppo. No creo que los conozcas; ellos pelearon en la guerra contra los tsufurujin perteneciendo a la resistencia, sin embargo, no hicieron grandes aportes debido a lo limitado que fueron los combates. Ahora, luego de años trabajando en otras Bases, consideramos que serán un buen complemento a tu equipo.

-Aun falta el tercer elemento y reacomodar las misiones –continuó Fangus-. El Gran Freezer continúa enviándolas y no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo. Ya hemos aventajado la nueva organización. Tu escuadrón estará completo y con nuevas misiones dentro de una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo puedes hacer lo que quieras, menos abandonar el planeta.

-Si, General –respondió el guerrero. Aun no había cedido su enojo, pero se encontraba poco más tranquilo que momentos antes.

-Por cierto, Bardock –retomó Kale- una última pregunta antes de que te marches a tu dormitorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que pasó entre cuando la pelea terminó y perdiste el conocimiento antes de abordar las naves?

-No lo sé. Las naves no tardaron mucho en localizarnos, pero si tardé algo de tiempo en llegar hasta el rastreador y dar la orden. Luego traté de ponerme en pie cuando las naves llegaron. Ya no recuerdo lo que pasó después.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿no te haz preguntado cómo fue que lograron llegar hasta aquí?

-No… recuerdo nada… -respondió el guerrero, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Hmm. Eso lo explica todo… el rescate tardó más de lo que había imaginado…

-¿El rescate? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Bardock, desconcertado.

Fangus tomó la palabra.

-No fuiste tú quien subió a tus compañeros a sus naves. Fueron Rihdak (2) y su escuadrón. Estaban haciendo también una misión cerca de aquel lugar. Venían de regreso cuando a alarma de las naves los alertó por la cercanía. Ella dio la orden para ir a Nem por ustedes.

-Rihdak… -susurró Bardock.

Y cientos de recuerdos de sus días de entrenamiento llegaron a su memoria.

-Ya puedes retirarte -ordenó Fangus.

El guerrero saludó a modo de despedida y salió de la sala en silencio. Se encaminó a los dormitorios.

Una vez que se encontraron solos en la sala, General y teniente retomaron de nueva cuenta la conversación.

-Ya está hecho -dijo Fangus-. Sólo espero de verdad que gane más experiencia. Su carácter es muy explosivo. Los informes sobre su entrenamiento antes de ser soldado tienen toda la razón; a la par de que no sabe rendirse, esa terquedad y desafío a la autoridad es algo preocupante.

-Será su problema si se encuentra en dificultades. Tendrá que aprender rápido a hacerse un buen juicio sobre los combates. Sino, pagara con su muerte.

**OO**

La voz Bardock se escuchó nuevamente, repitiendo todos los acontecimientos sin omitir detalles. Al finalizar la narración, la grabación se detuvo.

-Entonces, ¿así fue como pasaron los hechos exactamente, soldado?

-Si, Su Majestad. El soldado Bardock así lo dijo y el soldado Tooma, su compañero, lo reafirma como testigo.

-¿Le comunicaron al Gran Freezer sobre esto?

-No, Su Majestad. Esperamos a que usted dé la orden.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte.

En cuanto salió el soldado Kale, el Rey llamó a Korn, un soldado de élite. Le dio instrucciones precisas.

-Que no se hable más del asunto entre los soldados y médicos que fueron testigos de este hecho, así como los involucrados, bajo pena de castigo. El Gran Freezer leerá en los informes que el poder de ese monstruo era de 7.000 Unidades y el de los soldados 2.500. Puedes retirarte.

Korn hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

El Rey se quedó solo.

-Esto se está poniendo peligroso –pensó-. Hay más soldados de los que esperaba con esa condición. Sin embargo, ese soldado es muy joven todavía. No le durará mucho el gusto de ser capitán y tener esa habilidad del "poder oculto"… -luego, aun en su pensamiento y con una sonrisa en su rostro, añadió- Ni a él ni a los otros inútiles.

* * *

_(1) Supuestamente –y por lo que me he enterado-, en el anime, Kale era aquel soldado que el Rey Vegeta mató cuando le dijo que iban a tardar más de lo planeado en conquistar un planeta. Todo esto durante los recuerdos de Freezer (Ep. 78 "Una trasformación de pesadilla. Freezer tiene un poder de un millón") Puede que en apariencia y nombre sea el mismo, pero aquí jugará un rol diferente._

_(2) Proviene del inglés Chard que significa Acelga._

_(3) El mismo caso que Kale, sólo que Korn parecía estar en la élite por tener el uniforme distinto y poder dirigirse al Rey Vegeta con poca más libertad. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre serán bien recibidos._

_De nuevo, trataré de no tardar para el próximo capítulo._

_Saludos :D_


	5. Perspectivas

05 Perspectivas.

No pudo dormir. La noche entera la pasó recostado, mirando el techo de su pequeño dormitorio, pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho y en lo que jamás sería. Dormitó en un par de ocasiones, despertando sobresaltado al creer oír que alguien lo llamaba en la distancia. Un estado letárgico y verdaderamente penoso, donde dormido veía cosas que lo atormentaban y despierto, en medio de la oscuridad su mente lo confundía, creyendo oír voces lejanas.

-¡Ya basta…!–se dijo casi amaneciendo-, la muerte sólo se lleva a los perdedores. Estoy harto de todo esto. No sé lo que se propongan el Rey y los otros al haberme dado ese puesto, pero por lo que a mí concierne, estaré haciendo las cosas a mi manera…

Luego, salió al comedor, encontrándolo vacío. Desde que había despertado de la cámara de recuperación no había comido algo. Más que comer, quería recuperarse del todo. Según sus planes, al terminar los alimentos iría al Área de Entrenamiento. Deseaba pasar ese y los días siguientes en absoluta soledad hasta que estuviera activo de nuevo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que más soldados fueron llegando al comedor, hasta que una voz a su espalda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bardock.

El soldado se giró despacio al oír su nombre.

-Ah, eres tú… -respondió con indiferencia al mirar a su interlocutor, dirigiendo su vista a la mesa nuevamente.

Rihdak sonrió levemente. Tomó asiento al lado del guerrero. No iba sola, Dukumber (1) y Cirley (2), dos miembros de su escuadrón la acompañaban. También tomaron asiento.

-Duraste demasiado tiempo en la cámara de recuperación, por lo que supe –habló Rihdak, tomando la palabra-, pero al final valió la pena ¿no? Ya eres capitán…

Bardock permaneció en silencio. Una sensación de molestia lo invadió.

-Jajaja, eso fue un ascenso sorprendente –retomó Dukumber -, los otros capitanes están muy sorprendidos, al igual que algunos tenientes. Se nos ha ordenado que ya no se comente más del asunto, pero todos tenemos curiosidad: ¿matando al capitán en turno un soldado de clase baja puede ocupar su lugar?

Rihdak y Dukumber comenzaron a reír. El guerrero rompió el silencio, furioso. Algo con lo que no había nacido ni cría tener jamás era paciencia. Y dando un golpe a la mesa, se puso de pie, llamando incluso la atención de otros soldados de las mesas aledañas.

-¡Escúchenme, imbéciles! ¡No me interesa su estúpida opinión ni la del resto! ¡Mientras siga combatiendo y me mantenga lejos de ustedes, no me importa seguir siendo un soldado o lo que sea!

-¡Vaya! ¡Y todavía se defiende!... –le respondió Dukumber con ironía. Luego, añadió retadoramente- Yo no me creo el cuento de que un monstruo los atacó. Todos aquí somos testigos de que Niptur era un excelente soldado de clase alta y que le faltaba muy poco para ser teniente. De alguna manera Tooma y tú se las arreglaron para que él muriera…

-Cierra tu maldita boca o te mataré… –le respondió el guerrero, lanzándole una mirada feroz.

-¿Matarme? Jaja, bueno, es cierto lo que dicen, "al culpable no le gusta oír hablar de su culpabilidad"…

-Ya déjalo en paz, Dukumber. Por lo menos debe darnos las gracias por haberle salvado la vida… ¿o también te es muy humillante? –le dijo Rihdak a Bardock.

-¿Darte las gracias? No me hagas reír. Yo no pedí que fueran por nosotros.

-Hmm. Ya lo suponía…

Armar un escándalo en el comedor de la Base no era el lugar ni el momento para poner en claro que ya no era el mismo guerrero de antes. Y por supuesto que lo verían. Tenía cinco días para hacerlo. Entre antes, mejor.

-Ya no voy a discutir con ustedes. No vale la pena desperdiciar palabras...

Acto seguido, el guerrero se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor ante la mirada de los soldados. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Cirley, quien había estado en silencio durante toda la discusión, le habló a sus compañeros.

-No debieron de haberle dicho eso. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente cómo pasaron las cosas… Además, en todo caso la culpa sería de Niptur por su terquedad de haber exigido la misión y no ponerlos sobre aviso desde un principio.

-Cállate, ¿qué te importa lo que hagamos? –le respondió Rihdak, y mirándola con malicia añadió-. Además, ocúpate de tus asuntos, como Paragus, por ejemplo…

Sin inmutarse, Cirley le respondió:

-Compórtate a la altura y deja de ser una entrometida, Rihdak…

-Y tú eres demasiado medrosa. Ni siquiera pareces un saiyajin… Dukumber y yo somos los que hacemos todo el trabajo en el escuadrón. Pero escúchame, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, me desharé de Paragus y de ti. Con o sin autorización de Fangus.

Cirley, imitando a Bardock momentos antes, se puso de pie y dejó solos a los soldados.

-Es una engreída –comentó Rihdak, comenzando a comer.- Es la más débil del escuadrón… Por culpa de ella y del inepto de Paragus nos darán una misión en tres días.

-Por lo menos él se irá pronto –respondió su compañero, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Se irá? ¿A dónde?

-El Rey sigue reacomodando a los ejércitos y ha incluido en la Guardia Real a unos soldados de clase baja. Aunque no tengan tanta fuerza, quiere que sean soldados estratégicos y que estén muy familiarizados con la tecnología que el Gran Freezer irá proveyéndonos.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

-Soy el segundo al mando del escuadrón. Por mucho que tu seas capitán, a mi me confían más cosas los demás soldados.

-Hmm. Ya veo. Como sea, Cirley tendrá que largarse…

-Paciencia. Pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras.

**OO**

El Área de Entrenamiento era una cámara subterránea de la Base dividida en diez amplias secciones, cada una de las cuales contaba con una dinámica distinta para su uso. Por ejemplo, en la primera, se podía pelear contra uno hasta seis saibaiman; en la segunda, se entrenaba esquivando disparos de energía que provenían de todas direcciones de sus paredes; en la tercera, la gravedad estaba aumentada quince veces más a la del Planeta Vejita, etc. La cámara más solicitada era la de entrenar con otro guerrero o compañero mientras algunos robots lanzaban poderosos ataques de energía directo a ellos, además de ser la única en la que se permitía dos personas a la vez. Con tales ejercicios, se hacía despertar los reflejos y coordinación mayormente. No había límite de tiempo. Hasta cuando uno de los dos soldados que ocuparan la cámara cayera herido o exhausto –o incluso muerto-, se podía dar por terminada la sesión. Esto era muy común, pues los soldados de clase baja eran quienes más uso daban a esa cámara, casi siempre contra un capitán.

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién será el siguiente?

-¡Ya sal de una vez, Bardock! –Le respondió otro soldado desde afuera de la cámara-. ¿No crees que ya haz repartido muchos golpes?

-No por hoy.

Llevaba cerca de tres horas en ese lugar desde que había salido del comedor y había retado a los soldados de clase baja que se acercaban a entrenar. Algunos, con el verdadero objetivo de deshacerse de él.

El guerrero comprobó satisfactoriamente parte de su nueva fuerza y velocidad en cada enfrentamiento. A su parecer, sólo faltaba algún otro oponente para ponerse a prueba del todo, pero aun así, iba a reservar parte de esa nueva energía para verdaderas misiones.

Desde la distancia, Bardock pudo ver a varios soldados recién llegados que se acercaban a la cámara.

-Ahí viene… –murmuró molesto.

-¡No creí que estuvieras aquí, Bardock! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!–le gritó Dukumber, quien venía a la cabeza del grupo.

Sin salir de la cámara, el guerrero se dirigió a su rival, quien se acercaba decididamente a él con claras intenciones de retarlo.

-No creo que ahora nos detenga nada para poner en claro nuestras ideas, ¿no lo crees?

-Ese es mi parecer…

Ambos, sin bajar sus miradas y poniéndose en guardia a una corta distancia, esperaban el ataque del otro. El resto de los soldados se comenzaron a aglomerar fuera de la cámara. Esperaban entusiasmados un encuentro prometedor y no era para menos: desde años antes, aun cuando entrenaban para poder ser soldados de escuadrón, sólo un pequeño grupo de soldados destacaron por su fiereza y táctica en cada etapa del adiestramiento y uno de ellos fue Dukumber, gracias a su tenacidad y su manera estratégica de pelea muy similar a la de Tooma, solo que a diferencia de aquel, Dukumber había adquirido más unidades de poder de una manera rápida. Lo que funcionaba en el entrenamiento para un soldado, era posible que no fuera así con el resto y sobre esa libertad de poder prepararse en solitario, Dukumber reservaba a las misiones formidables técnicas que solo Rihdak, su compañera de escuadrón y capitán del mismo, había sido testigo de ver en pocas ocasiones.

Y he aquí que, aunque él tuviera la estrategia, Rihdak tenía la fuerza. Como la Ley del más fuerte era la que dominaba a la raza, el nivel de pelea lo era todo a la hora del liderazgo. Pocos saiyajin tenías tales cualidades de combinar ambos elementos –entre ellos el Rey-, pero si por lo menos había dos soldados en el escuadrón que dominaran esas habilidades, se lograba cierto equilibrio. En el caso de Rihdak, desde muy joven había alcanzado tener un nivel destructivo considerable, aun más que su compañero, pero hasta ahí llegaba su ciencia. Si bien cumplía las misiones de manera rápida, Dukumber era el complemento que daba indicaciones cuando la situación tardaba más de lo necesario.

Ambos habían pertenecido a la misma cuadrilla de aspirantes que Bardock y Tooma, sólo que a diferencia de aquellos, Niptur había sido su mentor. Para cuando los escuadrones fueron formados, las mediciones se hicieron y Rihdak, ante la sorpresa de todos, ocupó el cargo de capitán y Dukumber, como el Segundo al mando.

Cirley, una joven guerrera que también era parte del equipo, había sido incorporada no hacía mucho y casi al mismo tiempo que Paragus. Sin embargo, pese a haber pasado su preparación adecuadamente, en el campo de batalla la situación era diferente, pues Cirley tenía el gran defecto de imitar a su capitana y aunque al principio pensara que lograría el mismo objetivo que aquella de destruir a múltiples enemigos a la vez, de pronto se bloqueaba su estrategia y caía en peligro. Era como si quisiera liberar más potencial del que contaba. Paragus por otro lado, era buen peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era evidente que lo suyo se enfocaba más a todo lo relacionado con la tecnología, como el manejo de naves, programación de coordenadas y manipulación de equipos, tanto los dejados por los tsufurujin, los encontrados en otros plantas y los entregados por el Gran Freezer.

Así como Dukumber y Rihdak se volvieron compañeros, Cirley y Paragus también, peleando juntos la mayoría de las veces al sentir el desprecio y rechazo de los dos primeros. Casi en la mayoría de los casos, uno de estos dos guerreros terminaba en la cámara de recuperación y por órdenes superiores, hasta cuando todos los elementos estuvieran activos se podía proceder a nuevas misiones, para mayor malestar departe de Rihdak y Dukumber y dirigiendo luego más odio para los soldados. Tal era la situación del escuadrón en estos momentos después de su última misión, ya que luego de haber completado la penúltima, se encontraron con el escuadrón de Niptur. Volvieron al Planeta Vejita y de ahí, partieron a otra nueva.

Por ser uno de los pocos equipos en el que todos sus elementos eran de clase baja, el teniente Kale raramente los llamaba a la hora de unir fuerzas con otros escuadrones y el General Fangus, les reservaba misiones complejas, pero en su mayoría, demasiado lejanas del Planeta Vejita.

Y ahora, después de tiempo, Dukumber sabía de antemano que era más fuerte que Bardock. Aun sin el rastreador, sus cálculos eran infalibles cuando se trataba de saber el potencial de los gurreros. Era una suerte para él que no era permitido usar el rastreador dentro de ciertos sectores de la Base, como el Área de Entrenamiento, sino, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de haber provocado el encuentro.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca de una vez! – dijo Bardock, aun manteniendo la guardia.

-No te desesperes, soldado. Puede que te mande de vuelta a la cámara de recuperación por más tiempo que la última vez…

-Hablas demasiado…

Dukumber sonrió. El silencio era total.

Bardock, sin esperar a que fuera el otro a que diera el primer paso, voló a dirección de su oponente con el puño cerrado. Dukumber esquivó el golpe y aun estando cerca del guerrero, dirigió su codo a la espalda de Bardock. Aquel recibió el golpe y usando su velocidad, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, para luego lanzarse de lleno contra Dukumber. Cada cual daba y recibía golpes por igual, moviéndose por toda la cámara, por aire y por tierra.

Las máquinas que lanzaban energía se activaron. Los soldados, usando sus reflejos, no les presento gran problema esquivar los ataques, pero en cierto momento de la palea, Bardock se apartó.

-¿Acaso estás huyendo?

-De ningún modo…

-Eso fue para calentar. La pelea seria viene ahora.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…

Ninguno de los presentes movió un músculo cuando de nuevo se fueron los oponentes el uno contra el otro. La lluvia de golpes y sangre departe de los guerreros era sorprendente. Conforme los minutos pasaban, la brutalidad y el peligro iban aumentando. Aun así, Bardock no comparaba la situación como lo fue contra Storm, pero le agradaba: sólo una distracción bastaba para que cualquiera de los dos rivales tomara la ventaja. Dukumber también lo sabía, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de cómo lograr ese lapsus definitivo a su favor.

¿Hasta esos niveles había llegado una pelea tan insignificante? Rihdak, que había llegado momentos después de que comenzara la pelea, se hacía tal cuestionamiento.

-Bueno –pensó, mirando a los guerreros-, por lo menos sabemos que Bardock ha mejorado… pero aun le falta para estar a mi nivel.

Aun no había terminado muy bien de decirse tales palabras, cuando se escuchó una explosión.

-¡No puede ser!

Dukumber cayó al suelo herido por un ataque de Bardock, además, por un serio descuido y aturdimiento, había recibido también la energía que las máquinas lanzaron en ese momento. Bardock miró a su oponente, satisfecho.

-Esperaba más de ti, Dukumber –dijo mientras tocaba tierra.

-¿Y quién dijo que habíamos acabado? –le respondió aquel, intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Atácame entonces… si puedes ponerte de pie.

La risa de Bardock enfureció a Dukumber.

-¡Demonios! –pensó- Estaba casi seguro de que era más débil que yo. ¿Tanto fue el incremento de sus poderes? Y… si es así… debe de estar al mismo nivel que Rihdak. Pero ella es una estúpida. También le ganaría fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa? –la voz de Bardock lo interrumpió-, creí que querías continuar…

-¡Cállate!

La pelea se reanudó. Si bien la velocidad de los movimientos de Dukumber aun era buena, la desesperación se fue apoderando de él poco a poco. Su oponente ya esquivaba los golpes y ataques. Que los movimientos fueran tan predecibles y fáciles de leer era lo más humillante que le podía pasar a un soldado en una pelea.

-¡No voy a perder contra ti! ¡No contra un imbécil que cree que es de clase alta!

-Yo no soy de clase alta. Soy un soldado de clase baja igual que tú. Sólo que… nuestras perspectivas son diferentes.

-¡No te burles de mí!

-¡Ni tú me hagas perder el tiempo!

Bardock desapareció de la vista de Dukumber, reapareciendo detrás del soldado. Con sus manos entrelazadas y sus brazos totalmente flexionados, tomó impulso con las piernas, cayendo el impacto de sus extremidades directo a la cabeza de Dukumber.

Aquel cayó al suelo por segunda ocasión, dejando una brecha debajo de él.

-¿Lo… lo mató? –comentaron algunos soldados sumamente sorprendidos, mirando a Dukumber.

-Por supuesto que no… -respondió Bardock, bajando a la salida de la cámara-. Sólo está inconsciente…

Rihdak también estaba sorprendida. Tantas preguntas asaltaron su mente en esos momentos. Ella, que estaba segura de que no había soldado de clase baja alguno capaz de vencer al estratégico Dukumber, ahora lo vio, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, por un soldado que días antes era el más débil de su escuadrón. Hasta Tooma había sido el segundo al mando porque su nivel de pelea se elevó más que el de Bardock cuando en una época habían sido iguales.

-¿Qué le pasó? –pensó mientras veía cómo se alejaba el guerrero.

Y como si un rayo de luz le hubiera atravesado la cabeza, las piezas encajaron.

-Tiene poder oculto…

* * *

_(1) Proviene del inglés Cucumber que significa Pepino._

_(2) Proviene del inglés Celery que significa Ápio._

_De nuevo, a darle prisa a esto XD_

_Hasta la próxima :D_

_Saludos._


	6. Sublevación

06 Sublevación

Día 3 del improvisado descanso.

-…y ahora, supongo que ya estarás contento de que amonestaran al escuadrón con otro día de atraso…

-Cállate. Además tú tienes la culpa por decirles a Fangus y Kale que yo fuera capitán.

-Te propuse porque tus unidades de poder ya son mayores que las mías. Aunque yo era el segundo al mando, me sobrepasaste. Y con esa "sabia" demostración de tu parte casi matando a Dukumber, no hiciste otra cosa que reafirmar esa teoría y levantar sospechas de otra…

-¿Otra? ¿Qué otra?

-Que tú tienes poder oculto.

-¡Que estupidez! ¡Yo no tengo poder oculto!

-Entonces, ¿quieres explicarme qué tipo de energía fue la que usaste para matar a Storm?

-Sólo fue suerte…

-Pues hay quienes no lo creen así, Bardock.

-Como si me importara lo que piensen los otros.

-Bueno, conforme los días pasen, este tema se olvidará. Y por ahora, procura no llamar la atención con más idioteces. Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a los nuevos soldados de tu escuadrón?

-No. Sólo me dijeron sus nombres. Según supe están en otras Bases. Los conoceré hasta el día de la primera misión.

-¿Ves? Por ese tipo de torpezas es que los otros te consideran un niñato aun. Yo ya los conocí.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-Toteppo y Panpukin son unos soldados fuertes y muy leales, a la par que obstinados. Y sí, son de clase baja como nosotros, pero pese a que son mayores, les entusiasma saber que por fin estarán en un escuadrón activo. Dicen que Panpukin es muy impulsivo y a veces hasta un tanto descuidado, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: quien no sabe su lugar en el campo de batalla, sólo será un cadáver.

-Y Seripa, ¿cómo es?

-Es una chica muy joven, pero sabe expulsar su fuerza al máximo en los momentos más oportunos, eso la convierte en un elemento valioso ante los enemigos que no esperan eso de una mujer y se confían. También desea poder incrementar su poder en cuanto las misiones comiencen.

-Bien. Ya veremos que tal se portan cuando estemos en una misión.

-Ojalá no nos decepcionen.- sentenció Tooma.

El día en general pasó tranquilo. Ambos guerreros se habían reunido en el comedor de la Base, poniéndose al tanto el uno al otro de noticias y rumores que circulaban entre los demás soldados.

Mientras tanto, en el Área de Entrenamiento, una guerrera repetía por segunda ocasión una pesada rutina. Si iba a tener libre un par de días más, quería fortalecerse. Para superarse a sí misma y darle una memorable lección a cierto guerrero.

Día 4

El dolor es la única prueba de que se existe en este Universo ¿Qué es de un saiyajin que no siente dolor? Para un soldado, el dolor superficial es satisfactorio, mientras que el dolor interno, el de las emociones, muere sepultado en el orgullo del guerrero.

Luego de haber recibido noticias de su compañero Dukumber -que ya había despertado y de momento era solicitado por el General y comandantes- Rihdak continuó su entrenamiento. Esta vez, era el turno de enfrentar a cuatro saibaiman al mismo tiempo. Casi siempre, los soldados que también entrenaban de ese modo usaban dos o tres de esas criaturas y no de manera simultánea, y hasta entonces, ella misma había hecho ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero creyó que ya era hora de destruir enemigos no sólo con su energía aniquilante, también con sus golpes y velocidad, un método de pelea muy poco común para ella.

Una vez que las criaturas salieron y se prepararon a atacarla, la joven, más que medir sus propias habilidades, optó por la imitación. En base a lo que había visto de sus compañeros e incluso otros soldados, creyó que una buena manera de aprender sería haciendo "lo que ellos hubieran hecho". Al principio funcionó bien; pudo controlar sus ataques al recordar cada movimiento visto por ella, pero luego la estrategia falló, pues los saibaiman ya se habían adaptado a esa forma de pelea poco convencional y predecible y comenzaron a atacarla hasta ir debilitándola poco a poco.

-¡Malditas criaturas!

Y alejándose del todo sobre su propósito del nuevo adiestramiento, usó su energía letal para acabar con los cuatro seres de golpe, reduciéndolos a carbón.

Se quedó de pie, mirando a un punto perdido de una de las paredes de la cámara.

-¡Esto no me ayuda! ¡Sólo retacé más el entrenamiento! ¡Maldita sea!

Furiosa consigo misma, la joven se giró, encaminándose a la salida, pero una sombra detuvo su marcha.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, idiota? -espetó Rihdak al desconocido.

Su interlocutor giró la cabeza y avanzó un par de pasos a la luz.

-Veo lo estúpida que eres. ¿Cómo pretendes entrenar de esa manera tan ineficaz? Si tuvieras un poco de cerebro, sabrías cómo bloquear los ataques sin gastar tanta energía.

Era Bardock quien le hablaba. El guerrero se disponía a pasar el día en alguna de las cámaras para entrenar por horas. Sabía que estaban solicitadas, pero no le importó saber quienes eran los ocupantes.

-Hablas demasiado, engreído. Tu cicatriz es la prueba de que eres un imbécil y que seguramente merecías morir.

A la mente del guerrero llegaron los recuerdos del monstruo que la originó y su terrible ataque.

-¿Por qué no te acercas para cerrar tu estúpida boca? -continuó la joven sus amenazas hacia él.

-Hmm. Eres una mujer estúpida y ridícula. Me largo. No me incumbe lo que hagas. En el campo de batalla pagaras tus descuidos…-y al decir esto, se dio la vuelta. Quería salir de la cámara y del Área y buscar otra manera de pasar el tiempo restante.

-Jajaja, lo sabía, los habladores como tú no son más que unos cretinos cobardes…-dijo ella, sin haberse movido todavía de donde estaba. El guerrero por su parte, no iba a permitir que ella continuara insultándolo delante de otros soldados que ocupaban las demás salas y que habían hecho una pausa para saber el motivo del griterío de Rihdak.

El guerrero se giró y Rihdak no esperó lo que pasó después; el soldado se fue sobre ella y recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago. Cayó al suelo sofocada. Bardock la tomó de su larga cabellera negra y levantó su cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre niñita? ¿No vas a contestar ese ataque tan simple?

Su rostro estaba pálido. Lo miraba con odio. Aquel le sonrió con desprecio.

-Eres… un… maldito… No te lo… perdonaré…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no me perdonarás? ¿Que te acabo de humillar o que ayer le dí una lección a tu "amiguito"?

En cuanto Bardock la soltó, ella contratacó. Lanzó un ataque de energía directo a él. El guerrero lo esquivó sin problemas pero cuando se disponía a atacar a su oponente, ella apareció justo detrás de él. Lo tomó del cuello con un brazo y con una fuerza que al guerrero le pareció muy igual a la suya, comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda con lass rodillas. Cada golpe era una enorme punzada que comenzaba a debilitarlo. Sintió cómo se rompía la armadura... ¿Cómo era posible que ella obtuviera esos poderes y creara algo así?

En un descuido de Rihdak, el guerrero reaccionó y logró zafarse. Alejándose un par de metros quedó frente a ella. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar después. Estaba decidido a matarla.

-Te liquidaré… -dijo ella, como si hubiera leído la mente de su oponente y ella también se empapara de la misma rabia.

-Veremos quien cae primero –respondió Bardock mientras comenzaba a cargar un fuerte ataque en su mano derecha, similar al del Planeta Nem.

-¡Soldado Bardock! ¡Soldado Rihdak! ¡Deténganse inmediatamente! -dijo una voz desde el suelo. Ambos guerreros miraron a dirección de ésta y se toparon con Ginabi (1), otro de los tenientes de la Base.

El guerrero bajó la guardia mientras ella permanecía en posición de ataque.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Luego arreglaremos esto. Y no tendrás tanta suerte...

-Hmm. Sigo pensando que eres un hablador cobarde...

Cuando ambos tocaron tierra, el teniente prosiguió.

-¡No me interesa saber cómo fue que terminaron enfrentándose, pero les diré: si cualquiera de los dos se atreve a matar al otro, será ejecutado! ¡Y eso va para ti, Bardock! ¡Fangus te tiene en la mira y no dudará en matarte si continúas causando problemas! Por ahora, ambos tienen prohibido usar el Área de Entrenamiento hasta cuando el General lo decida. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Aparentando una calma que ninguno de los dos sentía -y para evitar que el escándalo fuera mayor-, Rihdak y Bardock se retiraron y una vez que estuvieron fuera, su furia estalló.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya por esta humillación! ¡Te mataré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad!

-¡No podrás matarme porque eres una bestia que no sabe ni siquiera cómo debe ser una verdadera batalla!

-¡Pelearemos para demostrarte lo inepta que eres!

-¿Y dónde, genio? ¿Recuerdas que ya no podemos ir al Área de Entrenamiento? ¡Tampoco podemos abandonar el Planeta Vejita!

-¡Será fuera de la Base! ¡Al norte de la región 45! ¡Ahí será tu tumba!

-¡Estás loco! ¡Tampoco podemos abandonar la Base, estúpido!

-Jajaja, ¿temes que te atrapen y te ejecuten? Por mi parte estará bien, porque ya serás un cadáver, pero no me sentiré satisfecho por haber sido yo quien fuera el ejecutor.

-¡Bien, imbécil, será en ese lugar! ¡Pero te advierto que sólo irás a tu inevitable derrota!

-¡Mañana, antes del amanecer te estaré esperando!

-¡Mañana, cuando el sol salga, estarás muerto!

Día 5

El Planeta Vejita era, en su mayoría, nada más que desierto, terreno árido y algunos tristes y pequeños bosques que amenazaban con desaparecer, todo ello a causa de los violentos enfrentamientos durante la guerra contra los tsufurujin. Había mares y ríos salados, incluso bástos mantos acuíferos, pero el agua del lugar se había vuelto tan inestable por la radiación de las bombas que usaron los tsufurujin que la única agua confiable para servicio y uso era la de las Bases. No es que a los saiyajin les resultara un problema, pero el Gran Freezer no corría riesgos para que sus soldados ocuparan también el planeta.

Ya eran muy escasas las especies de animales que habitaban el planeta en general, pero los que llegó a haber, eran mamíferos de tres metros de altura, como especie más significativa. Debido a la gravedad tan fuerte del Planeta Vejita, los animales también habían sido de gran altura y fortaleza. Aunque los tsufurujin carecieran de fuerza, su cuerpo era resistente y por tal no les presentaba un problema habitar su antes adorado Planeta Plant.

En el día, la temperatura podía llegar a ser de 40°C y de noche bajaba hasta -25°C sin variar en todo el año, es decir, no llovía ni no nevaba, sólo las tormentas de arena era lo más parecido a un cambio en el clima.

En el Planeta había zonas monitoreadas con radares. Dichas zonas eran usadas como Bases de entrenamiento temporales para los candidatos a convertirse en soldado y gracias a ese análisis, podían saber el poder de cada soldado y parte de sus habilidades. Cuando la zona estaba desocupada, no dejaba de ser monitoreada y todos los soldados -excepto los Generales- tenían prohibido acercarse.

Las zonas no monitoreadas eran las que aun conservaban parte de la flora y fauna. En tales lugares aun podía haber rios o lagos, pero de agua ten tóxica que nada había en ellos.

La región 45 Norte era una zona así: un pequeño y lastimero bosque seco cubierto de maleza amarillenta, rodeado por un riachuelo agonizante. Escaso de vigilancia y alejado de cualquiera de las Bases.

En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos, ocultando poco a poco las luminosas estrellas.

-¡Ya se retrasó la bruja! ¡A estas horas, ya tendría que estar muerta!

Fue una verdadera proeza de parte del guerrero haber salido de la Base sin ser detectado. Aunque a la par de vigilancia a los alrededores de la misma, quien supiera el manejo del sistema sabría que caminando y saliendo a cierta hora cuando la temperatura estaba baja y no usando el rastreador, se evadían todos los obstáculos. Por ignorancia y comodidad, el resto de los saiyajin prefería quedarse en la Base para descansar.

Algunos minutos más pasaron, hasta que vio una figura lejana que se acercaba por tierra, corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-¡Por fin!

El guerrero se aproximó al encuentro de Rihdak, y cuando estuvieron delante el uno del otro, hicieron un alto y se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

Algunos instantes más pasaron, hasta que la joven habló primero:

-¿Y bien? ¿Aun sigue en pie nuestra pelea?

-Por supuesto… Creí que no vendrías, aunque es natural que el miedo te invada –respondió aquel con burla.

-Bien, pero antes, quiero saber un par de cosas, para saber que todo esto valdrá la pena…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Como soldado que también soy, siempre he querido morir en una pelea con enemigos invencibles, entregando todas mis habilidades y poniéndolas a prueba en un combate donde los oponentes me demuestren todo aquello donde fallé en mi vida… En otras palabras, ¿vale la pena morir en medio de la nada por algo tan estúpido como el orgullo de un guerrero?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dame una buena razón para enfrentarme ahora contigo.

-¡Quiero pelear para demostrarte que no vales nada como soldado! ¡Que no mereces ser una saiyajin y que toda aquella sabandija que se atreva a retarme tendrá la misma suerte: la muerte!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto haces todo esto? A mí jamás me habría pasado por la mente tener que pelear contra ti. Y más allá de lo que ambos seamos en las filas del ejército, somos soldados; esclavos del Gran Freezer y que nuestra vida ante él no vale más que la del mismo Rey o la que fue de Niptur. Quiero decir, ¿te esfuerzas para ser más fuerte cuando todos sabemos que nadie puede superar al Gran Freezer? ¿O cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué quieres demostrar si me matas o eliminas a cualquiera de los Generales o demás soldados? ¿Te quieres sentir satisfecho por ser uno de los más fuertes de los saiyajin de clase baja?

-¡Qué te importa, entrometida!

-Hmm. ¿Sabes?, no es la primera vez que me llaman así, pero quienes lo hicieron, saben que acerté en mis palabras. Así que escúchame; pelearemos ahora mismo, pero te lo advierto: no te mataré.

-Cobarde…

-No soy cobarde, sólo soy sensata. Quiero pensar que estás confundido por lo rápido que fue tu nombramiento y la pelea contra Storm; piensas que no hiciste gran cosa, pero como dicen, todo en este universo tiene un objetivo. Las mujeres nos damos cuenta cuando un hombre quiere engrandecer su orgullo con un cambio y aires de "superioridad", y más cuando los cuestionan o los retan. Tú siempre has sido muy orgulloso y explosivo para no demostrar debilidad ante nadie y créeme, hasta hace un par de días había caído también en esa trampa. Admito que yo también soy demasiado impulsiva por haber querido pelear contra ti y haberte retado, pero si algo he aprendido es a tomar determinaciones, como ahora. Llámalo intuición o como sea, pero de algo estoy segura: ni tú quieres pelear.

-¡Quiero pelear y matarte! ¡No me distraigas con tus aburridos sermoneos! ¡Mataré a todos los que me estorben!

-Bueno, así está la situación entonces: si tú ganas, podrás matarme, pero con eso me habrás dado la razón de todo lo que te dije, en especial sobre tu temor. Si yo gano, te dejaré con vida y tendrás que aceptar que no eres nada especial; sólo un soldado más de clase baja que debe obedecer órdenes sin cuestionar nada y que, aunque ahora seas capitán, aprenderás a no pelear sólo por ti, sino para los demás.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡No haré nada de eso!

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, es lo que ocurrirá.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez y ataca! ¡No voy a tener ninguna consideración porque seas mujer!

-Ni yo te la pido. Somos iguales: unos soldados de clase baja.

Ambos adoptaron una posición de ataque. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el viento que silbaba de vez en cuando y que hacía levantar nubes de polvo.

Un movimiento del guerrero lo hizo avanzar rápidamente hasta Rihdak. Ella, por su parte, esquivó el ataque que Bardock había preparado al estar cerca de ella. La joven se giró y tomó al guerrero de uno de sus brazos y acto seguido, lo lanzó varios metros, hasta que le dio alcance y golpeó a Bardock con sus puños. Aquel cayó al suelo abriendo una brecha con su espalda. Se puso de pie y lanzó varios ataques de energía a Rihdak, alcanzándola sólo el primero en uno de sus brazos pero esquivó el resto.

Ella también usó ataques de energía, pero a diferencia del soldado, se las arregló para combinar su velocidad y lanzarlos en diferentes e inesperadas direcciones. El guerrero no sabía por dónde atacaría la joven, pero por alguna extraña razón, y sin verla ni fijarse en la dirección de la energía, sabía los lugares donde ella estuvo, ya fueran lejos o cerca de él. Y aun antes de girarse, sabía que Rihdak estaba detrás de él, a punto de atacarlo. Hazaña que sólo con el rastreador era detectada, aunque a veces, ni ese aparato era tan rápido.

Atrapó el puño de la guerrera y contraatacó con una patada que ella bloqueó con sus piernas.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste que...? -dijo ella, desconcertada, pues estaba absolutamente segura de que él no iba a poder detener su golpe.

-No tengo la menor idea. Sólo sé que tengo de nuevo la ventaja -respondió él, conservando una fría calma.

-¡Eso no!

Rihdak se soltó de su oponente y de nuevo probó otro ataque similar: el hecho de que él supiera su localización la alarmó. Tan absorta estaba en la pelea y en la situación de querer pelear nuevamente, que recordó algo clave del guerrero y que ella misma había descubierto; el misterioso poder oculto.

-¿Y si ahora sabe detectar la energía? -pensó.

Tratando de desmentir esta teoría y haciendo uso de más de sus habilidades, incrementó su velocidad, atacando de nuevo al guerrero con su energía y cuando creyó que él estaba lo suficientemente distraído, de nuevo se lanzó a atacarlo a golpes, pero ahora desde arriba. Y aun antes de que llegara a él, el guerrero ya la había visto primero, contraatacando antes.

Una ráfaga de golpes departe de ambos se prolongó por varios minutos y cuando el agotamiento los obligó a hacer una pausa, Rihdak pudo ver algo que la desconcertó: Bardock estaba frente a ella, en un estado de calma, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estas cansado?

El guerrero abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Continuemos -dijo de manera tranquila. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, pues aunque seguía furioso, sus ojos ya no tenían a la muerte como un objetivo. Además, su manera de pelear era más lenta.

-¿Todavía quieres matarme?

-No me alegraré si eso sucede...

Otra vez ese cambio. Ahora Rihdak estaba furiosa. ¿Qué era lo que quería su oponente entonces? Ahora era ella quien dudaba en matarlo.

-¡No te burles de mi, maldito! ¡Si vas a pelear hazlo en serio! ¡Haz que la pelea sea honorable, por lo menos!

Y al terminar de decir esto, se lanzó a atacarlo. Ya no como antes, sino desde su propia especialidad; cargó parte de su energía y la concentró alrededor de su cuerpo con sus manos. Volaría la zona, con o sin su oponente.

El guerrero se percató de la intención de Rihdak.

-¡Espera! -le gritó-, ¡si haces eso nos descubrirán por los radares!

-¡No me interesa!

-¡Continuaremos en tierra!

-¡No! ¡Tu dijiste que no me ibas a tener consideración!

-¡No es por ti! ¿o acaso quieres que vengan más soldados a interrumpir la pelea?

Rihdak aun tardó un par de segundos en calmarse. Por supuesto que quería seguir peleando, pero algo comenzaba a fastidiarla. Estando a poca distancia del guerrero, la joven, molesta todavía, cruzó algunas palabras.

-¡Esto ya se está alargando demasiado! ¡Si vas a sacar tu maldito poder oculto, hazlo de una vez y deja de presumir!

-Yo no tengo poder oculto... -respondió el guerrero.

-¡Claro que lo tienes! ¡Tu pelea con Dukumber lo demostró!

-Esa pelea no fue nada. No es de extrañarse que mi velocidad y fuerza aumentaron un poco desde que desperté. Eso fue todo.

-¿Y por qué estás ahora tan tranquilo? Me querías matar y ahora dices que no te alegrarías si lo haces... y sorpresivamente sabes dónde estaré para atacarte...

-No sé si eso es una habilidad, pero es la primera vez que me sucede...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desde que despertaste puedes hacer eso?

-No. Sólo ahora.

-Entonces sólo estas fanfarroneando. Aunque te diré: ya me estoy aburriendo. Llevamos horas aquí y ninguno de los dos ha recibido un daño verdadero. Y cuando quiero hacer un verdadero ataque, tu me interrumpes o lo gasto por esa estúpida "habilidad" tuya.

El guerrero había bajado la guardia. Ella, por su parte, aunque un tanto desconcertada por este hecho, también hizo lo mismo.

-Aun faltan horas para que podamos volver a la Base, ya que si lo hacemos ahora, podrán detectarnos -dijo el guerrero.Y con tales palabras, la pelea se deba por terminada.

-Si. Por lo menos debemos esperar el crepúsculo... ¡Demonios! ¡Y con el hambre que tengo!

Rihdak tomó asiento en una de las enormes rocas de la zona, mientras el soldado permanecía en silencio, mirándola de cuando en cuando.

-Aun así –continuó ella-, rcuerda que sigues siendo de clase baja y que yo tengo un alto poder destructivo que tu no tienes. No sé lo que te hayan dicho los demás, pero a mi no me impresionaste –es puso de pie-, así que no me pidas una revancha hasta que hayas sobrepasado más mis poderes.

Él permaneció en silencio todavía. Rihdak se giró. El extraño mutismo del guerrero la desconcertó.

El viento ondeó el cabello de la guerrera. Y una vez más, como momentos antes, el sentido del olfato del soldado fue posesionado por ese aroma que ella despedía. Un aroma tan delicado que muchas de las veces casi ningún saiyajin percibía de la mujer de su especie y que sin que ellas se percataran, ellos percibían. Bardock cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Oye –dijo la guerrera- ¿qué demonios te pasa? Creo que ya te volviste loco por el calo ¿verdad? Como sea, me voy. Aventajaré algo del camino del mismo modo que llegué. Quédate si quieres.

Avanzó un par de pasos, yendo en dirección a la Base, pero fue detenida bruscamente.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –dijo Bardock, deteniendo con fuerza una mano de ella, pero sin quitar de su rostro esa expresión seria de antes.

-¡Qué te importa! ¡Suéltame! –contestó ella entre sorprendida y furiosa debido a la fuerza que él había aplicado y de inmediato trató de liberar su mano.

Él comenzó a sonreír, pero aun sin soltarla.

-Quédate –le ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Más vale que me sueltes o si no lo haces, te haré pedazos…

Ella, quien en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de forcejear, algo dentro de su ser cayó presa del pánico. Ni la voz ni la mirada del guerrero era la misma que cuando comenzaron a pelear horas antes, ni aun cuando pasó ese momento en el que él cerro sus ojos. No podía entenderlo. Estaba muy segura de haberle hecho daño durante la pelea, de que la energía de ambos era menor, pero él, ni aun con todos esos golpes había logrado hacerle un daño verdadero. ¿O se estaba conteniendo? Aunque, ¿así era la manera de actuar de los guerreros con poder oculto? Como sea que fuere, la estaba asustando.

-¡Ya suéltame, maldito!

Y con rápidos movimientos, comenzó a golpearlo con su otra mano libre. El guerrero la tomó ahora de ambas manos, y seguidamente, con una fuerza que sorprendió a Rihdak, la lanzó al suelo. Por fin estaba libre, pero aquel ataque sorpresivo la había aturdido un poco. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el guerrero frente a ella. Nada en él había cambiado.

-¡Oye, maldita bestia! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Por qué no hiciste todo esto durante nuestra pelea!

-¡Cállate! –le gritó él, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Ahora sí que debía escapar de él. Alejarse lo antes posible.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a volar con toda la energía que da la desesperación. Pero apenas había dejado de tocar tierra, cuando de golpe fue detenida. El guerrero la había tomado ahora de una pierna y sin ningún miramiento, la lanzó de nuevo al suelo, levantando ondas de tierra a su alrededor.

Esta vez el daño había sido mayor. Se giró y trató de ponerse de pie. De nuevo, el guerrero estaba ante ella. Ahora, la sonrisa maliciosa de antes se había acentuado más en su rostro. Inmovilizó a la guerrera, dejándola sentada sobre la tierra y se puso de cuclillas. La miró fijamente.

Ella, por su parte, no podía ocultar ya su terror. Pero aun así, no iba a dejar de defenderse.

Una vez más, Rihdak vio como él cerraba sus ojos acercándose más a ella. Luego, del pecho, nariz y boca del guerrero salió un suspiro. Eso parecía calmarlo, pero si ella trataba de huir, hablar o moverse levemente, el se enfurecía.

En un estado de trance, muy cercano al éxtasis, acercó su boca al oído de Rihdak.

-Hueles tan bien… -le susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella. No se atrevió a decir nada, pero contestó el golpe que él le había dado momentos antes. Aquel recibió el puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder, oportunidad que ella aprovechó para golpearlo sin piedad. Y sin perder más tiempo, se dio la vuelta y voló. En dirección opuesta.

Un ruido detrás de ella le hizo saber que la estaba siguiendo. Aumentó la velocidad, pero en pocos segundos, él ya estaba a su lado.

-¡Lárgate! –le gritó ella.

-Baja. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Yo no hablo con cobardes como tu!

Por toda respuesta, él se acercó a ella. La tomó de uno de sus brazos y consecuentemente, ambos pararon.

-Bajemos.

Si bien la expresión del guerrero ya no era la misma que antes, aun se veía en su rostro un rictus serio, como si algo grave estuviera pasando. Y pese a ese estado, Rihdak se sintió más segura. Bardock la soltó.

-Está bien –accedió-. Pero si intentas algo como lo de antes, no me detendré en la golpiza y te mataré.

Tocaron tierra.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios fue todo eso de antes? ¿Qué fue eso de "hueles tan bien"?–preguntó ella primero.

Él permaneció en silencio, pero no retiraba la vista de los ojos de ella.

-¿No me vas a responder? –la temperamental guerrera sintió de nuevo molestia ante al silencio de aquel- ¡Contesta!

Él aun duró otro momento con ese mutismo, hasta que por fin habló.

-Eres tú… -dijo él en voz baja-. Cuando estás cerca o cuando te vas te percibo sin verte… Tu sangre, tu sudor, me llaman…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero c-cómo…? –dijo ella desconcertada por la extraña confesión.

Él caminó un par de pasos a ella. Otra vez ya no era el mismo. Otra vez, si ella trataba de huir, él podría esta vez hasta matarla.

-Aunque estuviera ciego, te encontraría… Ese rastro es sólo para mí…

Ella, aunque de nuevo tenía miedo, recordó cuando era niña y una manada de bestias salvajes la rodearon en medio del desierto, dispuestos a devorarla. Rihdak tomó valor y sin demostrar ningún temor alzó su mano al que parecía ser el líder. La bestia inexplicablemente se calmó y ella pudo matarla para que inmediatamente las demás se alejaran. Algo parecido estaba ocurriendo ahora. Y tal y como en aquella ocasión, la idea de convertirse de nuevo en domadora le agradó.

Admitía que desde el tiempo de cuando ambos entrenaban para ser soldados, el guerrero le resultaba agradable a su vista. Luego, creyó que Dukumber sería no solo su compañero de equipo sino algo más que ella estaba dispuesta a compartir. Pero por extraños giros y vueltas del tiempo, Bardock y ella se habían vuelto a encontrar. Se había resignado a verlo a la distancia, a cruzar con él palabras frías y vacías sin ninguna otra intención más que la de platicar brevemente, competir y burlarse el uno del otro, como siempre había sido.

Pero ahora estaba él ante ella, diciendo que no la iba a dejar ir, que aunque se alejara la encontraría, que su rastro era sólo de él… Debía hacer una espléndida jugada sino quería terminar muerta en manos del guerrero. Debía ser astuta para manejar a esa bestia. Sonrió.

Sin hablarle, acercó lentamente una mano al rostro de Bardock, y para que él siguiera en ese trance, pasó su mano libre por su cabello, aprovechando también la brisa que a esas horas solía recorrer la zona donde se encontraban.

Había funcionado. El guerrero se quedó inmóvil. Si bien ya había perdido el habla, no despegaba su vista de ella, como si quisiera adivinar y descubrir cada línea y curva del cuerpo de la joven. Ahora sólo esperaba.

Rihdak, que no había retirado su mano, la recorrió lentamente hasta la nuca del guerrero y acto seguido, lo besó. Aquel beso fue como si ambos quisieran liberar una tención oculta desde hace años y él sobre todo, que de inmediato puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, apartó su mente de todo, sin darse cuenta que ella había puesto su mano sobre la única debilidad de un soldado de clase baja.

Un calambre que lo debilitó por completo y una inmensa sensación de desfallecimiento se apoderó de él. Cayó de rodillas mientras ella sostenía con fuerza su cola.

-Escúchame–dijo ella, agachándose a la altura del rostro de él y susurrando sus palabras, como momentos antes había hecho Bardock-, si vamos a jugar, va a ser a mi modo, ¿entendido?

El guerrero seguía mudo, pero la fiereza de su mirada revelaba a Rihdak que no había cambiado su parecer y que en cuanto lo soltara se lanzaría sobre ella.

-Sé lo que piensas y lo que quieres de mí… pero ya te lo dije, querido, si alguien tiene que perder algo en esto, no seré yo… ¿Creíste que sería así de sencillo? ¿Asustarme y dejarte hacer lo que quieras? Te conozco desde siempre, pero tú no me conoces… -y poniéndose de pie, exclamó- ¡Levántate!

El guerrero trató de ponerse en pie, pero la debilidad de sus piernas era tal, que perdía el equilibrio sin poder avanzar. Ella comenzó a reír.

-Está bien, te soltaré.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, la joven se elevó por el cielo. El guerrero, aunque todavía débil, también comenzó a volar y seguirla.

La persecución duró poco, pues apenas llegaron a una zona más boscosa, ella hizo un alto y tocando tierra nuevamente, se adentró entre la maleza. Él, sin perderla de vista, también anduvo por donde ella se había escabullido sin errar la dirección donde ella se encontraba.

El juego continuó por varios minutos, pues ella comprobó que, en efecto, no importaba a dónde fuera, él la encontraba.

Y así como ella usaba su velocidad para escapar y reaparecer, el guerrero desapareció ante los ojos de la joven, reapareciendo a su lado. La tomó de las muñecas y de nuevo la arrojó al suelo, con menor fuerza esta vez.

-Ya estás entendiendo…

Luego de esas breves palabras, y dejando ir a los impulsos, se besaron nuevamente. Sus bocas se juntaron de una manera tan apasionada, que ella puso sus dos manos en nuca del guerrero y él posó las suyas en sus caderas. Sus pechos se juntaron y ambas respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y sonoras. Era ese aroma quien tenía preso al guerrero. Sus manos temblaban, deseaban explorar el cuerpo de ella.

Si bien Rihdak nunca se había entregado, lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía un sueño. No estaba segura de que sucedería alguna vez –y mucho menos con él-, pero ahora, realidad o quimera, estaba pasando y nada detendría el momento. Ahora ambos eran fieras que gritaban de placer y gemían por la lujuria.

* * *

_(1) Proviene del ingles Aubergine que significa Berenjena._

_Ahora si que me tardé jeje, pero trataré de aventajar al máximo :D_

_¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


	7. Progresos y desafíos

**07 Progresos y Desafíos**

Huir. Era el único recurso. En medio de la oscuridad de la selva, los nativos se movían con gran facilidad, dispersándose por distintas direcciones para tratar de refugiarse. Los menos hacían frente al peligro, pero su lucha no duraba más que el valor de girarse y pelear. Faltaba mucho para el amanecer. En el cielo había Luna Nueva.

Las explosiones estremecían a la tierra, regada ya de sangre de los nativos, muertos de mil maneras distintas: multitud de golpes que molieron sus entrañas, energía que atravesó su pecho, algún miembro mutilado… toda una exhibición macabra a la aniquilación.

Restaban pocas comunidades para exterminar. Y para terminar con los nativos que se habían refugiado –en su mayoría mujeres, niños y heridos-, un ataque destructivo acabaría con todos.

Pero como la misión a su parecer, les había parecido sencilla –pese al esfuerzo de no dañar la superficie del planeta para incrementar su valor-, los "aliados de la muerte" todavía pudieron permitirse más diversión antes de que el Sol saliera.

-¡Casi termina la cacería! –gritaban en medio de estruendosas carcajadas mientras sus rastreadores localizaban a los últimos supervivientes. En la tierra y en el mar uno a uno de los nativos fue alcanzado por la destrucción.

Y cuando el silencio lo consumió todo, los cazadores se detuvieron. Acordaron reunirse en donde alguna vez estuviera la ciudad más poblada del invadido planeta para luego, juntos esperar el amanecer e irse.

-Jajaja, creí que sin la transformación a Oozaru esto iba a ser muy aburrido, pero resultó de lo más divertido…

-Por supuesto que si, Seripa. Estos planetas tienen habitantes fuertes, pero al parecer no saben pelear en conjunto y eso los vuelve débiles. Y aunque así lo hubieran hecho, nosotros los superamos…

-Esa no era mi preocupación Tooma. Aun sabiendo pelear o no, eran muchos. No creí que acabáramos antes del amanecer, pero todo resultó sencillo.

-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón. Por cierto, ¿todavía no llega Panppukin? ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Antes de que su compañera pudiera responder, una voz a su espalda se adelantó.

-Viene en camino. Me lo acaba de decir.

-Bardock. Toteppo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-En cuanto llegue Panppukin, Seripa. Pero si tienes prisa, lárgate de una vez.

-Un patán, como siempre… -dijo para sí aquella, lanzando un suspiro.

-Me alegra saber que estas de buen humor, Bardock – retomó Tooma, riéndose.

-En lugar de estar riéndote, llama a las naves. Ya está aquí Panppukin.

El mencionado soldado se había apartado más del grupo para atacar aldeas dispersas por el Sur. Era el mayor del escuadrón, pero como es sabida la prolongada juventud de los saiyajin, la edad no le representaba un problema, sino el sistema y tácticas de su joven capitán. Tal pensamiento también era compartido por Toteppo, pero a diferencia de su compañero, el silencioso soldado reservaba sus molestias para sí, limitándose a escuchar al primero con enérgicos discursos que iniciaban con "Nosotros los saiyajin…" y que terminaban en "…ese infeliz no sabe lo que hace".

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que el escuadrón estaba activo. Tiempo en el cual habían concluido satisfactoriamente cerca de quince misiones. Sólo en una ocasión pasó un retraso que les hizo recibir menos de la mitad de la paga acordada, ya que el ataque en general e incluso la retirada, había sido lento por una variante en el tiempo por culpa de un mal cálculo. Incidente que en muy raras ocasiones ocurría, pero jamás se descartaba la posibilidad de que sucediera. Incidente que Toteppo y Panppukin les permitió crear sus "justas" razones para llamar a Bardock como el culpable directo. Como ya es sabido, ya sea en esta o en diferente galaxia, no importa lo constantemente bien que se lleve una labor, la memoria de una mente cerrada siempre recuerda lo negativo de una sola ocasión que se ha fallado.

Ese no era el caso de Seripa. A la única mujer del grupo le parecía agradable poder salir por fin de la Base y pelar. Había sido calificada para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo que en realidad –y como a la mayoría de los saiyajin- prefería transformarse en Oozaru y terminar con todos los oponentes de una vez. Pero como nadie del escuadrón podía crear una Luna Artificial, debía simplemente adaptarse a la situación que se presentara en cada planeta. Podría decirse que se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero aun así, no se libraba de las burlas e incluso desdén departe de ellos al cuestionar sus habilidades. No obstante, la joven era astuta y su carácter y pericia en el campo de batalla les cerró la boca en más de una vez.

Con la última misión concluida, se decidieron en volver a su planeta natal.

En pocos minutos, las naves llegaron hasta donde se encontraban. Ya en el espacio, recibieron una alerta desde una de las estaciones del Gran Freezer y que les obligó a parar.

-Capitán, responda –dijo una voz por el rastreador de Bardock.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay un reporte de movimiento cerca de las coordenadas k-546. -¿Quiénes son?

-Un grupo armado espacial de alrededor de quinientos individuos. Que tu escuadrón se haga cargo de ellos. Tienen autorización de aterrizar en el Planeta Dust si es necesario.

-Entendido.

-En cuanto terminen con ellos, vuelvan a la Base.

La comunicación se cortó aquí. Un sonido agudo en el tablero de la pequeña nave puso en sobreaviso al guerrero de que las nuevas coordenadas habían sido interpretadas y obedecidas. Lo mismo había pasado con las demás naves de su escuadrón.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, capitán?

Bardock escuchó la voz de Panppukin ahora por el rastreador, sin pasar por alto cierta burla en la palabra "capitán".

-Atacaremos a un montón de naves que quieren llegar a la Base 318 del Gran Freezer.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

El silencio del guerrero fue la única respuesta que recibió Panppukin. El resto del escuadrón también había oído la conversación, pero permanecieron callados hasta que la voz de Bardock sonó de nuevo por los rastreadores, ahora dirigiéndose a todos.

-¡Ustedes! Diríjanse al Planeta Dust cuanto antes. Yo llevaré luego la diversión…

-¿No tendrás dificultades? –preguntó Tooma sin inmutarse.

-No. Esas basuras no son fuertes. Sólo son molestas. Ahora váyanse.

-Si –respondieron sin titubeos los soldados.

Las naves cambiaron de curso cada cual a su sitio indicado. Bardock, sin pensarlo demasiado, hizo frente a las naves que lentamente se iban acercando hasta el y luego, interceptó una de ellas. Estaba absolutamente consciente de que moriría en cuestión de segundos si permanecía en el Espacio; disponía de poco tiempo pues para salir de su nave y escabullirse en la del enemigo. Riesgo mortal, pero divertido.

**o-o**

Las naves enemigas no sabían qué esperar de una esfera pequeña y metálica que hizo alto frente a ellos y de la que vieron bajar a un hombre que saltó sobre una de sus naves y la perforaba con su puño. Con hábiles movimientos se introducía en ella y en pocos segundos vieron con asombro cómo, después de haber asesinado a toda la tripulación, la nave ardía en llamas seguida de una poderosa explosión.

-Es… es imposible… ¿quién demonios es ese sujeto? –Se decía con asombro el capitán de la nave madre y el encargado del ataque.

-Es un hombre de Freezer, señor –le dijo uno de sus soldados.

-¡De todas maneras, seguro ya murió en la explosión. ¡Qué todos sigan avanzando!

El hecho de que perdieron de vista al atacante les dio más confianza permitiéndose incluso sonreír nerviosamente, pero todos guardaron en seguida un silencio sepulcral en cuanto uno de los operarios de la cámara de control gritó:

-¡Emergencia en la Sección 6-B! ¡Un objeto ha interceptado la nave! ¡Está dentro!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Avanza rápidamente, señor! ¡Se mueve por los pasillos!

Un leve temblor se sintió en la cámara, seguida de una sorda detonación.

-¡Está avanzando! ¡Se dirige hacia aquí!

Las explosiones eran cada vez más cercanas. Los soldados dentro de la cámara, incluido al capitán, tomaron sus armas, apuntando directo a la compuerta de acceso.

-¡Está aquí!

Nadie despegaba la vista. La tención y el silencio esperaban cualquier movimiento para abrir fuego en cuanto la compuerta se abriera. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que un leve ruido de pasos los sacó del trance, pero no bajaron las armas.

La compuerta se abrió.

Nadie abrió fuego, pues la oscuridad del exterior era lo único que se podía ver. El largo pasillo que comunicaba a la cámara de control con la sala principal permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, como el acceso a una tumba.

De pronto algo los hizo retroceder un paso, pues de entre las tinieblas, un objeto fue lanzado en medio de los soldados. Al inspeccionarlo, vieron que era un cadáver. Era el cuerpo de uno de los soldados de la nave, deshecho por múltiples golpes y quemaduras. En su rostro, semiconsumido por el fuego, aun se podía apreciar un rictus de terror.

-¡Bastardo! –gritó uno de los soldados a la oscuridad y abrió fuego.

Las detonaciones cruzaron el espacio sin nada que detuviera su trayectoria. Y cuando el silencio lo consumió todo de nuevo, una risa con tintes macabros congeló a los soldados en su sitio.

-¿Qui… quién eres? –preguntó el capitán de la nave.

-Una mejor pregunta sería… ¿cuántos más quieren morir?

De entre la oscuridad se dibujó la figura de un hombre. Avanzó hasta ellos y la luz lo iluminó por completo.

-Este es el trato –les dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola en su rosto y que su cicatriz, que surcaba la mejilla izquierda, acentuaba más la maldad de su mirada-, pelearán contra mí y mis hombres y si logran vencernos… les diré dónde está Freezer…

-¡No negociaremos contigo! –dijo el capitán lleno de ira.

-¡Silencio! ¡Si saben lo que les conviene, tendrán que escucharme!

El hombre ahora estaba furioso. Lanzaba su mirada asesina al capitán, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre él. Nadie había bajado las armas todavía.

Los gritos fueron callados y un tenso silencio siguió después. Pasados unos cuantos segundos más, el hombre sonrió nuevamente.

-Ordena a tus hombres que bajen al Planeta Dust –continuó con ese tono tranquilo y amenazador del principio-, ahí estaremos esperándolos.

El capitán, todavía desconcertado, no alcanzaba a articular palabras.

-No te preocupes, que no bajen todos si quieres, sólo envía a los mejores de tus soldados… Tienes cinco minutos…

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué… qué va a hacer, señor? –preguntó uno de los soldados.

El capitán pensaba en silencio.

**o-o**

-¡Ahí vienen! –gritó Seripa, mirando al cielo del planeta Dust.

-¡Si, son casi veinte naves! –le secundó Tottepo.

-Pero… ¿y Bardock? –preguntó Tooma, mirando a todas direcciones del cielo grisáceo del planeta.

Los cuatro soldados permanecieron en silencio mientras veían cómo las naves enemigas comenzaban a aterrizar. El cielo estaba oscureciendo cuando pudieron ver una luz muy familiar que lanzaba sus rayos a ellos y que apenas comenzaba a dibujarse su forma.

-¡Panppukin! –llamó Bardock por el rastreador- ¡Deja a los demás y ven conmigo!

Panppukin escuchó la orden, pero titubeó en obedecer.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tóma tu nave y muévete! –insistió la voz por el rastreador.

-Maldición…- murmuró el soldado.

Muy a su pesar –y porque se perdería de toda la diversión-, el guerrero llamó a su nave. Mientras esperaba, evitaba ver el cielo a toda costa mientras sus compañeros comenzaban su monstruosa metamorfosis.

Fue fácil localizar a Bardock y su nave en medio del invadido espacio. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, la comunicación se reanudó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? –preguntó Panppukin impaciente.

- En cuanto vean que están teniendo alarmantes bajas, irán a ayudar más. Nosotros atacaremos el resto de las naves, que para entonces serán pocas. No querrán arriesgarse todos los hombres y naves. Es posible que quieran escapar y nosotros se los impediremos.

Luego de un silencio hecho por su impaciente interlocutor, Bardock ya no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero Panppukin, hizo retumbar al bocina del rastreador con un grito.

-¡Todo eso me parece estúpido!

Bardock, que no esperaba ese "reclamo" de su compañero, no tardó en replicar.

-¡No debes cuestionar las órdenes! ¡Obedece!

-¿Por qué habría de obedecer a un imbécil que a penas y sabe lo que significa pelear o una guerra?

-¡Ja! ¿Y me lo dices tú, un soldado inútil que ni siquiera fue requerido para pelear contra los débiles tsufurujin y que se quedó a esperar como un cobarde?

-¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Para tu información, Toteppo y yo peleamos! ¡Junto a otros, destruimos ciudades enteras!

-¡Mientes!

-¡Nosotros jamás mentimos! ¡Los saiyajin nunca mentimos!

-¡Eso no fue lo que me dijeron Fangus y Kale sobre ustedes!

-¡Ellos son los mentirosos! ¡Incluso Fangus, antes de estar en la Corte, dirigió a nuestro grupo con consentimiento del Rey! ¡Él sabe perfectamente que peleamos!

-¿Sabes? Si tienes pruebas de lo que me estas diciendo, creeré en tu palabra, de otro modo, no eres más que un hablador; un perdedor que se inventa fantasías de batallas que jamás ocurrieron…

-Te aseguro que así como Toteppo y yo peleamos, hay más soldados que nos acompañaron en cada uno de los combates. Pero si dices que eso fue lo que te dijeron, no dudo que ya no existan testigos… ¡Fangus es un maldito! ¡Manipula todo a su antojo para hacerse importante! ¡Ya veo por qué el Rey lo echó del palacio y el muy infeliz divulgó que fue él quien se fue por su propia voluntad!

-Hmm. No culpes a los demás por tus fracasos. ¡Acéptalo, eres un inútil!

-¡Yo no miento! ¡Un saiyajin jamás miente, así esté muriéndose! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás miente!

-Está bien. Dime, ¿qué ganaría Fangus al haber inventado todo eso? ¿Le hiciste algo a él o al Rey?

-¡No! ¡No sé que ganó esa sabandija estúpida, pero juro por mi honor de guerrero que en mis manos murieron miles de tsufurus!

-¿Miles?

-¡Millones! ¡Esos miserables eran muchísimos! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ciudades muy pobladas, pero los ejércitos más fuertes se fueron sobre las capitales!

-Tenía entendido que no eran muchos tsufurus y que sólo vivían en sus capitales y comunidades poco pobladas…

-Pues si Fangus fue el que te dijo todo eso…

**O-O**

El ataque terminó siendo un éxito. Tal y como lo había planeado Bardock, los habitantes del planeta Shad –que viajaron desde su casi destruido planeta al encuentro de Freezer-, no pudieron resistir que sus compañeros fueran masacrados por tres bestias gigantes y de inmediato mandaron ayuda. Predecible estrategia, propia de sujetos débiles.

Cuando aterrizaron en la Base 318 del Gran Freezer, donde les permitieron descansar, comer y recuperarse. Esa hazaña no era de las más sorprendentes que podía hacer un escuadrón –pues era más obligatoria que por gusto-, por lo que no se vería muy reflejado en su paga. Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha vuelta al Planeta Vejita.

Al aterrizar en su Base y luego de comer, volvió a su dormitorio, encontrándolo vacío. No le extrañó.

Rihdak debía estar en alguna parte del universo, peleando y conquistando planetas al igual que él.

Al día siguiente, y con una nueva misión para su escuadrón, partió.

**O-O**

El tiempo también había transcurrido deprisa en el Planeta Vejita y aunque no siempre pudiera disponer de él libremente, el General Fangus trataba de estar al tanto de toda la situación de su Base.

La mayor parte de su trabajo consistía en recibir malas nuevas y tratar de buscar soluciones. Reportaba a los soldados de élite todos los movimientos pero había veces en las que discretamente manejaba algunos asuntos y si bien algunos temas no merecían siquiera la pena de llegar a oídos del Rey y su Corte, había otros pocos que directamente le competían y trataba con suma delicadeza o simplemente trataba de obviarlos para restar importancia si el asunto se llegaba a saber.

El caso era que cierta soldado de clase baja estaba encinta, cuando el mismo General le había dado oportunidad de salir de la Base y dialogar con su rival en turno para evitar ese y futuros enfrentamientos con palabras que él mismo le había aconsejado decir a la guerrera. El diálogo se fue al demonio y el General, haciendo un esfuerzo por no castigar a la preñada saiyajin –quien en ningún momento mostró arrepentimiento- y concluyendo que, por imbéciles como ellos la raza entera era considerada como monos ignorantes ante los ojos del Gran Freezer, le ordenó a la guerrera guardar silencio. Ni al futuro padre ni al resto de los soldados mencionaría el embarazo. Solo cuando fuera notorio podría hablar del tema, excepto sobre la paternidad del neonato. Sobre este punto, como iba a ser imposible negarla ante los doctores del Gran Freezer, ordenaría que sólo a él le dieran informes, alegándoles que él se encargaría personalmente de decírselo al Gran Freezer y a la Corte para querer llevar un control exacto sobre los nacimientos, incorporaciones y bajas en su Base. Tarea que era exclusiva de los soldados del Gran Freezer, pero confiaba en ganarse su confianza. Además, evitaría sospechas al tratar del mismo modo al resto de las mujeres saiyajin en la misma situación, salvo que de ellas si existirían observaciones que evidenciar a los superiores.

Reteniendo los datos de la guerrera y su embarazo, los pondría en orden y al corriente hasta cuando la criatura naciera, siempre y cuando, dicho saiyajin no viniera al mundo con ciertos niveles legendarios, de otro modo, infante y registros serían destruidos.

Justo en la situación de Bardock, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un hijo. La vigilancia del guerrero era constante por ser sospechoso en poseer el misterioso poder oculto. Todos estos guerreros de tal situación –cinco en la Base- eran candidatos a que de su sangre naciera el Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Fangus lo sabía –como tantas otras cosas-, y con tal de no alterar el orden ni su posición, estaba dispuesto a manejar la situación solo. Al final, pensaba, no estaba haciendo otra cosa que colaborar con el Rey y sus órdenes, salvo que de una manera personal.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Real, el candidato perfecto ya había aparecido durante todo ese tiempo. Nacido con un excepcional nivel de pelea, el Príncipe confirmaba a todos que la Familia Real sería la única de gozar del Legendario privilegio. Advertencia que no pasó de largo el Gran Freezer.

* * *

_Mucho trabajo por aquí, pero con ganas de continuar._

_¡Gracias por esperar! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	8. Libre

08 Libre

El calor del desierto obligó a Rihdak a quedarse bajo la sombra de unas rocas gigantes. Estaba cansada. Usualmente ignoraba algo tan insignificante como era el clima de los planetas a conquistar, pero ya no podía más.

-Mejor volveré a la nave… de todos modos ya casi terminamos la misión…

Se puso de pie lentamente y trató de volar. El agotamiento no le permitió elevarse más de unos cuantos metros. Luego. Cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros más, escuchó una voz lejana que la obligó a detenerse.

-¡Rihdak!

La guerrera se giró. Reconoció a quien le llamaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Cirley? ¡Regresa a terminar con la misión!

-Estoy a punto de girarme y dejarte aquí varada en medio de la nada, pero no lo haré.

-¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡Déjame sola!

-Dukumber me mandó a que te ayudara a llegar a tu nave.

-¡Es un entrometido! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a meterse en mis asuntos!

-No es que tengamos derecho o no. Somos un equipo; lo que le ocurra a uno, afecta a todos. ¿Me vas a dejar que te ayude para que Dukumber me deje en paz?

-¿Y consideras eso "ayuda"?

-No. Nunca ha habido ayuda entre nosotras, pero independientemente a que me lo manden, sé reconocer cuando alguien lo necesita.

-¡No mereces ser llamada una saiyajin! ¡Con esos pensamientos lo único que mereces es la muerte!

-Jajaja… ya déjate de tanto drama y dame tu brazo…

-¡Suéltame, malnacida!

-¿Sabes? Ya me había acostumbrado a los gritos y las peleas espontaneas, pero esta vez, Dukumber y tu ya son más odiosos e insoportables; tu por tu engendro, aquel porque está celoso… Realmente me dan ganas de matarlos a ambos mientras duermen.

-La salida más cobarde… ¿y qué te importa lo que nos ocurra? ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos! ¡Piérdete con Paragus y déjame en paz!

-Pues si eso pasara y salgo encinta poco después, por lo menos todos sabrán que él es el padre de nuestro hijo… a menos claro que sea de algún General o alguien importante o incluso de otra raza, porque en ese caso, estaría calladita, siempre de malas y fastidiando a todo el mundo…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Jajaja… estoy acertando, ¿eh? De todas formas, en cuanto nazca tu engendro se sabrá quién es el padre por muy bien que quieras guardar el secreto…

-¡Lárgate de aquí inmediatamente!

-Mmm, que tal… no. Me quedaré aquí hasta que subas por ti misma a la nave. Descansaré viendo cómo te deshidratas y te debilitas. Hasta entonces, si caes inconsciente, te llevaré a tu nave. Así, tu traicionado amante creerá que obedecí sus órdenes. Que suerte que no llevas tu rastreador y yo lo tenga apagado. Bueno, buena suerte… y date prisa para que me delates.

-¡Maldita estúpida!

Cirley voló hasta las rocas donde había estado descansado antes Rihdak. Tomó asiento en una de ellas entre la sombra y sonriente, pensó:

-Me matará en cuanto le extirpen al engendro… ¡pero es tan divertida la venganza!

**O-O**

Comenzó de madrugada. El dolor era constante pero soportable. Rihdak se encontraba en su dormitorio, de donde salió caminando lentamente.

Había tenido la prudencia de haber vuelto al Planeta Vejita desde tiempo antes. Dejó las ulmimas misiones pendientes, dejando a cargo a Dukumber. No todo lo que le había dicho Cirley era mentira. Desde que aquel supo de su embarazo y la negativa de decirle quién era el padre, la confianza que ambos compañeros tenían fue remplazada por un muro y tam solo le hablaba a la guerrera con estrictos códigos militares, como recordándole que eso eran y debieron ser desde el principio. Por otra parte, si bien había habido una amistad de años, ninguno de los dos había demostrado algo más allá de la camaradería que se fue dando con el tiempo. Entonces Rihdak pensaba que era absurdo que él se sintiera de alguna forma "ofendido". Ella no era propiedad de nadie. Si luego de que naciera la criatura, Dukumber sabia el nombre del padre, haría el ridículo si se le ocurría enfrentarlo y aquel por responder al duelo.

-Es solo un niño –llegó a la conclusión la guerrera-. En cuanto nazca, recuperaré mi libertad y mi vida…

Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, que iba en aumento.

Apoyando su mano en las paredes, seguía avanzando. A esas horas, todos los pasillos estaban desiertos. Cada vez faltaba menos para poder llegar a la Unidad Médica, pero las punzadas que sentía tanto en la espalda como en el bajo vientre la hacían detenerse un momento, tomar aire y continuar.

En el acceso de la Unidad, había guardias del Gran Freezer, vigilando las 24 horas del día. SE pusieron alertas cuando vieron una sombra agachada en una de las paredes. Rápidamente, se hacercaron, apuntando con sus armas.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifícate!–preguntó un guardia.

Como no recibían contestación de ese ser desprovisto de una armadura y que portaba un traje de tela blanco y holgado y una sábana para cubrirse completamente, el otro guardia se acercó, descubriéndole el rostro.

-Es una saiyajin. Al parecer, está muy enferma.

-Entonces hay que llevársela a los médicos… aunque me parece extraño que vaya vestida de esa forma.

Mientras levantaban a la seminconsciente guerrera, uno de los soldados divisó el cuerpo de la joven a la altura del estómago.

-¡Ah, ya sé de qué se trata! Es que no haz visto a estos seres cuando van a tener hijos. ¿Ves como tiene el vientre hinchado? Ahí dentro está una criatura saiyajin. En unas horas, los médicos se lo sacarán.

-Qué raras son estas cosas.

**O-O**

-Rihdak. Rihdak, ¿me escuchas?

Las luces del quirófano cegaban a la guerrera.

-¿Ehh…?

-Rihdak, las contracciones comenzaron desde hace un par de horas. Aun estas en labor. Debido a que no viniste de inmediato, ahora tendremos que proceder sin dolor. Cuando despiertes, podrás irte. Dentro de dos días vendrá tu escuadrón y podrás continuar con tus misiones.

Una mascarilla fue puesta en el rostro de la joven. Minutos después, un llanto infantil se escuchó.

-Vaya que fue difícil, perdió mucha sangre.

-Si. De no ser por es líquido curativo que poseían, las mujeres saiyajin no habrían vivido más allá del primer alumbramiento. Es decir, como si fuera su límite tener tan solo una criatura el resto de su vida. Son una raza resistente, pero en este caso, la hembra se lleva la peor parte.

-Lleven al niño a la cápsula. Avisen al General Fangus lo ocurrido, llévenle el registro y díganle que estamos a su disposición. A ella llévenla a la cámara de recuperación.

Todo se efectuó al momento.

Cuando el General tuvo en sus manos el informe, algo en él se tranquilizó.

-Raditz. Nacido con un nivel de pelea de 3…Bueno, ahora, a darle la noticia a los de élite, al Gran Freezer y al afortunado padre.

**O-O**

Bardock y su escuadrón aterrizaron en el Planeta Vejita luego de una jornada muy provechosa, en la que su equipo y él habían logrado por fin sobrellevar un poco más sus diferencias. Cuando el guerrero bajaba de su nave, un soldado de Freezer lo interceptó.

-Necesitan verte en la Unidad Médica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El resto de los soldados saiyajin también hicieron un alto, desconcertados.

-Ustedes sigan con sus asuntos. Bardock, ve inmediatamente.

-Debo ir primero con Kale, a dar mi reporte.

-Que otro se haga cargo de eso.

-No te preocupes, Bardok, yo iré. Luego nos veremos en el comedor –se adelantó a decir Tooma.

El guerrero miró a su compañero con seriedad y con paso firme, se adentró en la Base, tomando dirección a la Unidad Médica.

Pasó casi quince minutos. Tooma y Seripa aun permanecían juntos en el lugar que habían acordado de verse con su capitán mientras el resto se retiró a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ya habían terminado de comer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la curiosidad hacía que no se levantaran de sus lugares.

Por fin, Bardock hizo acto de presencia. Su rostro seguía con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero se dibujaba algo de desconcierto en sus ojos. Tomó asiento. Permaneció en silencio y con la mirada baja. Como el mutismo se extendió por casi un minuto, Tooma dio el primer paso.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

-No… -el guerrero levantó un poco la vista. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y con una voz, en apariencia neutral, continuó-. Anoche nació mi hijo…

La sorpresa fue mayúscula en la mesa.

-¡¿Ya eres padre?! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –dijo Tooma, casi levantándose de su asiento.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sabía…

-¿Y quién es la madre de tu hijo?

-Rihdak…

-¡¿Rihdack?! De verdad que eres una caja de sorpresas, Bardock. ¿Qué acaso no te llevabas bien con ella? Tengo entendido que hasta pelearon.

El guerrero no respondió. Tooma insistió.

-¿Y dónde están ahora?

-El niño está en la cápsula de neonatos. Estará ahí un par de días más. Rihdak ya se recuperó. No sé dónde esté… Dentro de poco le darán una nueva misión.

-¿Y ya viste a tu hijo? ¿Cómo se llama?

-No, no lo he visto aun... Su nombre es Raditz.

**O-O**

Caminó por los solitarios pasillos lentamente. Ya había oscurecido.

Se paró delante de una compuerta por varios segundos. Luego, tecleó el código de seguridad. La compuerta metálica se abrió, dejando ver la habitación en penumbras.

-¡Luz! –ordenó una delicada voz en medio de la oscuridad.

La habitación quedó iluminada, cegando un poco al visitante. Cuando la claridad se adaptó a sus ojos, avanzó un par de pasos, cerrando la compuerta tras él.

-¿Qué quieres? –se adelantó a decir Rihdak. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la armadura lista, como si esperara desde ese momento a partir.

-¿Por qué no estás en mi dormitorio, como acordamos?

-No soy de tu propiedad, Bardock…

El guerrero avanzó un par de pasos más todavía. Ambos se dirigían miradas recelosas, molestas.

-¿Y ese chiquillo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¡Ja! ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de ser tu esclava para estar detrás de ti?

-Hmm. Sólo agradezco que no será mi problema. Esa basura de clase baja merece morir.

-Quizá todos los de clase baja merezcamos morir…

-¿No me digas que tu quieres a esa escoria?

-Esa escoria, lo quieras o no, lleva tu sangre. Es tu problema si te alegras o no, de todas formas, será enviado a otro planeta dentro de poco y demostrará lo que vale. Por mi parte, me da igual. Raditz es mi primer hijo… en realidad siento lástima por él, pero nada más.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio. Luego, el guerrero se giró, yendo hacia la salida.

-¿Mañana te irás? –preguntó de pronto.

-Si. Será un viaje muy largo.

-¿Cuándo estarás aquí de nuevo?

-¿Qué sé yo? En siete u ocho meses, quizás… con eso de que el Gran Freezer nos puede necesitar en cualquier momento…

El guerrero salió de la habitación en silencio. Cuando quedó sola, Rihdak cerró sus ojos, disponiéndose a dormir un poco.

"_Aunque estuviera ciego, te encontraría…"_

-¡Luz fuera!

**O-O**

-Bien, su fuerza va incrementándose cada día. No por nada es mi hijo, una raza saiyajin superior.

-Así es, Su Majestad. Rosicheena está haciendo una buena labor al educarlo desde ahora. Fue una sabia decisión de su parte al encomendarle esa tarea, Señor.

-Sólo será momentáneo. En cuanto el Príncipe incremente todavía más su fuerza, me haré cargo personalmente de su entrenamiento. Ahora no es posible para él aprender las técnicas básicas de los saiyajin de élite. De todas maneras, no es bueno que pase demasiado tiempo con una guerrera de clase baja.

* * *

_Esta vez un poco más corto el capítulo, pero a partir de aquí planeo que avance más._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	9. La molestia del emperador

09 La molestia del emperador

A base de pactos y acuerdos con los habitantes de distintos planetas, en su mayoría de guerreros o científicos avanzados, el número de soldados y tecnología incrementó en pocos años en el imperio del Gran Freezer.

Los viajes por el universo eran largos. Llegar de una galaxia a otra tomaba poco más de un año, por lo que Su Majestad tenía, a cierta medida, su tiempo sumamente administrado. No podía llegar a un planeta ya conquistado o pactado sin antes anunciar su presencia en dicho lugar. A lo mucho, se avisaba con un mes de anticipación aunque a veces, podían existir excepciones, como era el caso de ataques de guerrilleros a algunas de las estaciones espaciales o directamente a Freezer, pues le seguían el rastro por el universo para encontrar el momento exacto para atacarlo sin darse cuenta que sólo encorarían la muerte sin que aquel se tomara siquiera la molestia de saber quienes o cuantos eran.

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde su última visita a la Galaxia del Sur. Todo parecía indicar que no había motivos –al menos graves- para volver, dado que los soldados cumplían exactamente con las órdenes indicadas sin necesidad de recordarles su deber.

Recibía detallados informes que sus guardaespaldas se encargaban de recibir y resumir para él. No es que le pareciera tedioso a Su Majestad estar al frente de una pantalla y leer uno por uno los detalles, pero su tiempo era valioso. Un imperio no se detendría por unas cifras o dialectos incomprensibles. Sus demandas eran sentenciantes; un si o un no le bastaba para mandar a sus hombres y terminar el trabajo que fue encargado por él y de paso exterminar a la raza incompetente. Sus filas no necesitaban a esa gente amedrentada y débil que no cumplía con su palabra. Su gobierno se basaba en hechos. Una promesa al Gran Freezer representaba una mortal condena de no cumplirse.

Pero el temor hacia su persona era incomprensible a la par que misterioso. Sus soldados eran sus pies y manos ciegas que cumplían su entera voluntad. Morir en manos de Freezer era algo pocas veces visto. Nadie en su juicio iría a atacar a un ser cuyo nivel de pelea no era alcanzado por los rastreadores todavía. La máquina estallaba cuando se sobrepasaba más allá de las veinte mil unidades.

Si era aproximado ese poder, muy pocos seres causaban tal efecto sobre los aparatos, como Zarbon, Dodoria…

Le era difícil admitirlo, pero al propio Rey Vegeta le costaba creer que los rastreadores pudieran leer perfectamente su nivel de pelea, cuando a Freezer y sus hombres de confianza, resultaba un misterio. Pero permanecía tranquilo. El poder del Oozaru superaba por creces a todos los soldados y, según sus cálculos, también a Freezer. Pero hasta ahí llegaba su ciencia: Freezer, su único adversario a vencer.

Todos los planetas aliados, sin excepción, tenían el deber de hacerle llegar noticias al Gran Freezer, Y he ahí un error que comúnmente se cometía entre los soldados, sobre todo con los líderes y tal pensamiento era creencia en el Rey Vegeta. Como máxima autoridad en su planeta, tenía el derecho de administrar a su gente a como le conviniera sin tener que dar explicaciones sobre ese punto a nadie. O al menos, eso era lo que él y los otros planetas aliados y en la actualidad desaparecidos creían.

**O-O**

Los informes que eran entregados al Gran Freezer se hacían de manera semestral. Consistía básicamente en una transmisión directa hecha por el líder del planeta aliado de manera escrita y didáctica, reproducida en la computadora principal de la nave de Su Majestad o donde sea que estuviera el Gran Freezer. Cada informe estaba resguardado con contraseñas. Era indiferente el idioma en el que fuese escrito, la traducción exacta era inmediata. Aunque a fin de cuentas, escribir en el lenguaje madre de cada planeta poco a poco se fue volviendo inadmisible, pues el idioma del imperio era el predominante.

Cuando se entregaba el tercer o cuarto informe, el Gran Freezer solía visitar a los aliados. Tal visita, significaba que el trabajo aumentaría y por consiguiente, la especie se beneficiaría con mejor tecnología a su disposición.

Había planetas que llevaban años al servicio del Gran Freezer, pero no conocían siquiera el funcionamiento de los rastreadores ni usaban armaduras. Ello era el ejemplo de la deshonra entre los demás aliados y no se equivocaban, pues en cuanto otro planeta -con tan sólo meses de antigüedad-, lograba progresar, la anterior raza, pese a su lealtad y años, era destruida.

**O-O**

Luego de estar en la Galaxia del Éste por bastante tiempo, el Gran Freezer, que se encontraba en la sala de mandos de su nave, recibió por fin algo que atrajo su interés.

-Gran Freezer, majestad.

-Adelante Zarbon –contestó el tirano espacial, mientras el soldado se ponía de pie luego de la reverencia.

-Los saiyajin ya han enviado su informe, Señor.

-¡Ah, vaya! Así que los monos quieren más misiones, ¿y puede saberse por qué no esperaron mi ilustre presencia en su miserable planeta?

Una pregunta bacía. Hasta él sabía la respuesta, pero no perdía la oportunidad de insultar a cualquier raza inferior.

-N…no dijeron nada en lo absoluto, Señor.

La voz del soldado temblaba. Una mirada desaprobatoria de parte del emperador bastaba para reducirlo a polvo.

Su Majestad permaneció por un momento en silencio, meditativo. Luego, ordenó.

-¡Qué reproduzcan los datos en la computadora principal!

-¡En seguida, Señor!

En el teclado metálico, un soldado insertó una clave. De inmediato, la lectura comenzó. La pantalla presentaba a modo de diapositivas todos y cada uno de los lugares que los saiyajin habían vencido bajo el nombre del imperio.

Nada fuera de lo común se registró al parecer, hasta que la vista del Gran Freezer se detuvo en algunos datos.

-Reporte Planeta N° 873. A cargo del Escuadrón Beannet. Conquista completa en tres días. Cero bajas…

La lectura de Freezer fue lenta y con tono amenazante, haciendo que algunos de sus soldados se estremecieran de miedo. Continuó.

-Planeta N° 874. A cargo del Escuadrón Kassaby. Conquista completa en cuatro días. Una baja… Y por último… Planeta N° 879. A cargo del Escuadrón Rihdak. Conquista completa en tres días. Cero bajas… Vaya, vaya… parece que tenemos algo interesante por aquí…

Dodoria y Zarbon se miraron dubitativos. ¿Qué había de raro ante los ojos de su alteza?

-Creo que esos monos son muy eficientes, después de todo… -dijo Freezer, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-No tanto como el resto de su ejército, Señor –se apresuró a decir Zarbon, quien temía ser remplazado.

Freezer le dirigió una mirada molesta. Sin quererlo, el soldado había interrumpido a Su Majestad. Zarbon se inclinó de inmediato con expresión apurada.

-Discúlpeme, señor.

Dodoria miraba la escena estático. Esperaba que su compañero fuera evaporizado. El resto de los soldados de la cabina de mando aguardaban algo similar. Todos temblaban.

Freezer sonrió. Con una voz más tranquila pero aun molesta, tomó la palabra.

-Como decía, esos saiyajin han demostrado su ímpetu de pelea favorablemente… Iré a su planeta, para saber de la boca de su líder más detalles.

Todos asintieron, incluidos sus guardaespaldas, quienes hicieron una majestuosa reverencia. Freezer salió en su silla robótica de la cabina de mando. Antes de retirarse tras él, Dodoria les gritó al resto de los soldados:

-¡Ya oyeron, inútiles! ¡Pongan curso al planeta Vejita, de inmediato!

**O-O**

Mientras tanto, varios días después, en el Palacio Real del Planeta Vejita.

-¿Qué? ¿El Gran Freezer viene para acá?

-Así es, señor. Llegará en dos meses.

-¡¿Qué acaso no recibió los informes?!

-Si, Señor, los recibió. Justo como usted dispuso y el Gran Freezer indicó.

El Rey Vegeta permaneció un momento en silencio.

-¿De qué se tratará todo esto? Él mismo dijo que no tenía tiempo de hacer viajes tan largos… -pensó. Luego, añadió en voz alta –Pues si quiere venir, que lo haga. Ese Freezer no es nuestro amo. En cuanto tengamos lo que queremos, jamás se oirá su nombre en mi planeta de nuevo.

El soldado se retiro. El Rey quedó solo en la sala. Como permanecía de pie, dio un par de pasos sin quitar su expresión meditativa.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita, Freezer? –dijo para sus adentros.

Y de pronto, a su mente llagaron las imágenes de su hijo, quien apenas contaba con un año y medio de vida. El Principe demostraba su potencial de pelea, además de prometer poseer un alto nivel destructivo, y que dentro de poco, se encargaría él mismo de manipular. Una sonrisa feroz cruzó su rostro.

**O-O**

El tiempo pasó y el Gran Freezer llegó por fin al Planeta Vejita.

El Rey Vegeta decidió que no iría a recibirlo. Tal resolución fue tomada cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, si Freezer hacía lo que quería, él también podía hacer lo mismo como autoridad que también era. El Rey no demandó su presencia, así que no tenía obligación de tratar como a un superior a un simple aliado.

Pero la renuencia le duró poco. Pocos momentos después de que le comunicaran que la nave acababa de aterrizar, las puertas de la sala principal del Palacio Real se abrieron, dando paso al emperador y sus guardaespaldas.

El Rey se levantó de su trono, aun con la misma indiferencia y miró como el Gran Freezer se acercaba a él lentamente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Iba a pie, sin su silla robótica.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, el Rey tomó la palabra.

-Freezer… ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Aquel, sin retirar la sonrisa, pero con mirada molesta, le respondió.

-Quería discutir algunas cosas sobre las conquistas. Tu gente resultó ser muy eficiente y la verdad me ha sorprendido.

-¡Qué lástima! –dijo el Rey, ahora sonriendo - ¿venir de tan lejos sólo para eso?

-No menosprecies mis palabras, Vegeta.

El Rey se sorprendió. El Freezer acababa de hablarle exactamente igual que a cualquier miserable soldado sin darse cuenta que se encontraba delante de un monarca. Quizás por venganza al no llamarlo _Majestad _o _Gran Freezer_.

-Es sólo que me confundes, Freezer. No sé que te propones al no cumplir con tu parte. Como ya viste, hemos completado exitosamente cada encargo tuyo, pero eres tu quien no nos permite misiones más importantes. Como te diste cuenta, no somos cualquier tipo de soldados…

-Y no me cabe la menor duda, Vegeta. Pero como te decía, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. Haz salir a tus hombres de la sala.

El Rey iba a decirle que n su planeta, no tenían por qué obedecerlo, pero luego recapacito. Recordó que no tendría por qué tener dificultades si se llegaba el momento, así que repitió a sus hombres la orden de Freezer. Al momento, los soldados saiyajin abandonaron el recinto. Sin embargo, Zarbon y Dodoria no se movieron.

Freezer notó la molestia del Rey al descubrir ese detalle. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Ellos son de confianza. Es sólo que no quería que tus soldados esparcieran rumores.

-Eso jamás pasaría, Freezer. Mis soldados tienen el deber de darme su lealtad.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, jamás debes hacer o decir algo ante la persona equivocada. Por eso sólo a ellos dos les permito estar presentes en todo…

-¿Es decir, que cualquiera de ellos es como si fueran tus ojos y oídos?

-Transmiten solamente lo que para mí es invisible.

Mientras tenían esta charla, Freezer caminó hacia el Rey acompañado de sus hombres. Y luego, ante su sorpresa y desaprobatoria mirada, Freezer tomó asiento en su trono.

Se veía algo pequeño para una silla de piedra tan grande, pero desde ahí, con Zarbon y Dodoria a cada lado, Freezer dirigió una mirada de superioridad al Rey.

Aquel se sintió humillado por un momento. Por muy poderoso que dijeran que era Freezer, no pasaría por alto tal ofensa hacia él.

De pronto, Freezer comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Sabes, Vegeta? Hay dos maneras para hacerme perder la paciencia: la falta de respeto y las mentiras… Acabas de romper la primera y estás muy cerca de la segunda…

El Rey pasó de molesto a desconcertado.

- ¿Mentir? ¿A que te…?

-¡Ah! ¡Y ahí estás de nuevo! ¡Desafiando mi suprema autoridad! –le dijo Freezer, interrumpiéndolo. Luego, con furia añadió- ¡No sé en qué momento creíste que éramos iguales, mono estúpido!

Freezer extendió un brazo y levantó uno de sus dedos. Por delante de él, una energía de metros de diámetro fluyó, ante la mirada de asombro del Rey.

-Esta energía es la suficiente para destruir el planeta entero. Esto es sólo una mínima parte de mis poderes. Tú también eres capaz de hacer esto, según entiendo, pero terminarías débil, totalmente desprotegido y retorciéndote en tu miseria. Y aun siendo un Oozaru, este poder te haría añicos…

La energía desapareció. Freezer recuperó su tono de voz con el cual había comenzado a hablar sin dejar de dirigirse al Rey.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, insecto?... reconozco que eres fuerte de los de entre tu raza, pero cualquiera de mis soldados, te aplastaría…

Zarbon y Dodoria rieron. El Rey permanecía en silencio, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desprecio.

-Bien, ahora que sabes cuál es tu lugar, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

El Rey Vegeta miró a Freezer. Pese a que sus labios no se movieron, la crispación de las venas de su frente denunciaba su furia. Freezer sonrió complacido. Prosiguió.

-Tu informe fue conciso y detallado, como pocos que he visto, sin embargo, había datos en los que no pude tener acceso… Encontré varias irregularidades, pero por suerte para ti, mis dudas se pueden reducir a unas cuantas. Así que dime, mono idiota, ¿qué es todo eso de que no haz enviado a esos chiquillos saiyajines a sus misiones, como dijiste? ¿Qué planeas?

El Rey Vegeta se limitaba a mirarlo con odio.

-Además, algunos escuadrones han subido su número y en otros han bajado, sin contar que comienza a haber soldados de clase baja al mando de éstos, siendo que me aseguraste que sólo los de clase alta serían los encargados de controlar a la población débil.

Hizo una pausa para permitir hablar a su interlocutor, pero aquel permanecía firme con su silencio.

-¿No me lo vas a decir? ¿Seguro? –insistió Freezer con una voz amenazante -. Exijo respuestas, señor Rey de los saiyajin. De pende de ti y de tus satisfactorias palabras el que todos los monos de tu raza sigan con vida…

Luego de casi un minuto, el Rey por fin respondió.

-No tengo por qué decirte cómo manejo a mi gente…

-¿Insistes entonces con tu estúpido silencio? ¿Prefieres morir a contestar unas simples preguntas?

-No tengo por qué decirle a un infeliz cómo es que manejo a mis guerreros. Yo soy el Rey de este planeta y a mí es a quien todos obedecen…

-Ah, bueno. Eso quiere decir que no me dirás nada. Pero te advierto que no te saldrás con la tuya, mono estúpido, porque así como me enteré de todos estos detalles, tu genta, a la que crees leal, es a mí a quien de verdad obedecen. Y por cierto, tu hijo tiene un extraordinario poder que no tardará con los años en superarte. En cuanto aprenda lo que le tengas que enseñar, quiero que esté con mis soldados. Quizás, con los años, tu remplazo sepa hacer mejor las cosas que el mediocre Rey actual.

Una carcajada de parte de Freezer retumbó en la sala. Se puso de pie luego y sin retirar su vista ante un colérico Rey Vegeta, le dijo, a modo de despedida.

-Vete acostumbrando a mis visitas como estas, soldado…

Escoltado aun por sus hombres, abandonó la sala y el Palacio.

Un grito de desesperación e impotencia salió de la garganta del Rey cuando se quedó solo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Jamás le perdonaré esta humillación!

Tenía ganas de ir tras Freezer y matarlo sin importarle nada, pero un recuerdo amargo de la charla pasó por su frente. Freezer había hecho esa poderosa energía sin moverse ni cansarse.

-¿Puede pues, matarnos a todos como dice? –se cuestionó aun en voz alta.

Pero los saiyajin seguían superando a Freezer, si no en fuerza, si en número. Y los soldados de clase baja, poco a poco iban siendo menos y sobre todo su hijo, que cada día, aumentaba su poder.

-No se atrevería –trató de convencerse el Rey ante la sospecha de un exterminio por parte del tirano, además de que reafirmó sus pensamientos-, estoy seguro de que no sería capaz de atreverse. Ese Freezer no sabe hasta donde podemos llegar nosotros los saiyajin. Será mejor que no nos subestime. Además, mi hijo es la prueba de que se convertirá en el Super Saiyajin. Sólo nuestra familia de guerreros está destinada a serlo. Y cuando eso suceda… Freezer deseará no haberse metido nunca con nosotros. Morirá en nuestras manos…

**O-O**

Después de esta entrevista y luego de marcharse, Freezer dispuso que los nuevos rastreadores, sobre todo los de capitanes, generales y tenientes, fueran de uso obligatorio en las misiones y aun en las propias Bases de todo el Planeta Vejita

Todas esas máquinas tendrían ahora un sistema de comunicación cerrada. Es decir, absolutamente todo lo que dijeran, sería escuchado, ya fuera por un superior o el mismo Freezer. Sólo bastaba localizar al soldado y activar la función.

El Rey, por su parte, recibió la noticia del nuevo mandato de Freezer. Su furia fue inmensa, pero acató la orden después de todo. Seguro de que sólo sería momentáneo -y hasta cuando a Freezer se le ovidara tan extravagante orden-, hizo que únicamente los soldados de clase baja, los tenientes y algunos generales usaran los rastreadores de modo obligatorio. Los de élite y la guardia real sólo los usarían cuando Freezer estuviera de visita, pero él, jamás se rebajaría a usar esa máquina infernal, ni aunque su vida dependiera en ello.

* * *

_Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero desde ahora a actualizar._

_Gracias por continuar._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	10. Guerra en la guerra

10 Guerra en guerra

"Se le llama _punto de llegada_ a la zona con índices medios-altos de población. Lugar de aterrizaje y donde el escuadrón dará su primer asalto…"

"La _línea de batalla _es cuando la ofensiva de los nativos es numerosa, pero no amenazante…"

"La _trayectoria_ es el ataque masivo de ciudades con la transformación a Oozaru. Usada cuando la población es superior en número y fuerza. Se tiene de antemano estudiado el movimiento lunar…"

"La _hecatombe total-parcial _es la orden que acompaña a la misión y que sólo puede ser aprobada por los generales..."

Tales son los preceptos básicos que un saiyajin debe aprender para formarse como guerrero.

**O-O**

_Planeta Bale. Conquista en cuatro días. Hecatombe: Parcial. Menos de 2,000 unidades. Reporte de conquista inmediata._

El capitán terminó la lectura del documento. Sin mostrar la menor expresión, se retiró de la sala ante la mirada de los demás soldados que también iban recibiendo sus propias indicaciones, pero a diferencia del guerrero, se quejaban molestos o celebraban dicha oportunidad para llenar de sangre sus manos.

Con paso firme, el capitán se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Y sin más, les anunció:

-Tenemos una misión. Partiremos en una hora. El viaje durará cuarenta días.

-¿Y ahora que rareza encontró el Gran Freezer por el universo? –preguntó Tooma, con media sonrisa.

-Esta vez no quiere un planeta. Quiere más soldados… – le respondió Bardock.

**O-O**

El capitán y su equipo despertaron media hora antes del aterrizaje y cuando por fin tocaron tierra, ya sin rastro en sus sentidos del largo letargo, sus ojos no vieron más que fuego y obscuridad.

-¡Ah, maldición! ¿Por qué venimos a un planeta ya conquistado! –reclamó Panpukin.

-Si. ¡Aquí ya no queda nada! –le secundó Seripa. Ambos soldados miraban a los alrededores con una expresión de decepción.

-¡Es que acaso les tienen que decir todo! ¡Busquen con sus malditos rastreadores! –dijo Tooma, callando a los quejumbrosos soldados. Bardock por su parte, ya había localizado lo que buscaba.

-Hay una población numerosa hacia esa dirección –dijo a sus compañeros-, Toteppo y Seripa irán a ese lugar. Limpien la zona de inmediato.

-¿Aunque haya un tipo con 1,800? –señaló Toteppo.

-La orden fue arriba de los 2,000. A partir de ahí, ustedes se harán cargo de las poblaciones del sur y del éste. Mismas indicaciones en todos los poblados. Vayan.

Los soldados volaron en cuanto Bardock terminó de hablar. Cuando los perdieron de vista, el guerrero continuó:

-Nosotros iremos al norte y al oeste. Ahí están los objetivos.

Despegaron del suelo y mientras ganaban altura, Tooma apreció mejor el panorama del planeta. La devastación era absoluta en las ciudades y parcial en zonas abiertas.

El rastreador detectó vida hasta cuando se adentraron en una de las ciudades, donde algunos edificios aun se alzaban. Los soldados aterrizaron.

La obscuridad no era tan profunda en ese paraje, pudiendo hacer el recorrido a pie. Con despreocupación, Bardock se dejaba guiar por la señal de la máquina, al igual que sus compañeros, la cual iba directamente dentro de uno de los edificios.

-Podemos echarlo abajo y ahorrarnos la molestia… -comenzó a decir Panpukin, rompiendo el silencio.

-No. No hay porque precipitarse. El poder de 2,100 está debajo de ese lugar, debe haber una cámara subterránea. Además, tenemos tres días por delante –respondió Tooma, seguro de que Bardock pensaba igual.

-No son una amenaza –dijo aquel, sin detenerse-. Una vez que matemos al resto, no tendrá otra salida que escucharnos.

Caminaron dentro del edificio por fin, en medio de la oscuridad. Sus pies se topaban con la misma situación que el exterior: cadáveres, escombros, municiones…

-¿Cuánto creen que lleven en guerra los individuos de este planeta? –preguntó Tooma, haciendo que su voz retumbara por el lugar.

-Pues parece ser que bastante tiempo, un par de años quizás… el planeta no es muy grande, pero aun así, parece como si esta ciudad estuviera recién atacada… -contestó Panpukin.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Yo podría apostar más tiempo! ¡Este lugar aparenta un ataque de un mes! ¿Por qué demonios no hizo más destrucción ese individuo de 2,100 unidades?

-Precisamente, Tooma –respondió ahora Bardock-. Ese sujeto sabe que puede hacer más daño si se lo propone. Tiene este territorio asegurado y está confiado. Ahora sólo se dedicará a esperar al enemigo… Lo que no sabe es que nosotros llegamos primero…

Una risotada salió de la boca de sus compañeros.

-Bien –retomó el capitán al llegar al fondo del pasillo-. Justo debajo de nosotros está el sujeto que buscamos. Panpukin y yo nos iremos por el resto. Tooma, tú irás con el objetivo. Luego nos reuniremos.

-Bien –respondió el último.

Levantando la mano derecha, el guerrero creó la energía suficiente para destruir el piso y crear un hueco, donde los tres pasaron a un amplio sótano iluminado por una fogata, rodeada por al menos un centenar de personas, la mayoría hombres, al parecer soldados, pero en esa pequeña población también había civiles. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos refugiados y con la mirada llena de pánico al ver que una parte del techo había volado en pedazos.

**O-O**

Los soldados se pusieron en guardia, vigilando las penumbras de la habitación ante el menor ruido. Los murmullos y llantos de algunos civiles se fueron acrecentando.

-¡Silencio! –ordenaban los soldados.

El resto de los hombres habían subido para capturar a los responsables de la explosión, pero no regresaron ni reportaron por sus comunicadores lo que habían descubierto.

Cuando el silencio y el tiempo avanzaron, todos esperando ver a los atacantes, una lluvia de rocas cayó del techo, acompañada también de carios cadáveres. Ante aquel espectáculo, los gritos comenzaron de nuevo y al fondo sur del sótano, sonó otra explosión. De inmediato surgió otra igual de fuerte al otro extremo.

Los disparos de energía de parte de los soldados también comenzaron, pero apuntaban a algo que no podían ver, haciendo más difícil su puntería entre sus compañeros y la gente inocente.

-¡Capitán Arle! ¡Sus órdenes! –repetían los confundidos hombres en sus comunicadores dentro de sus cascos.

No recibían respuesta, hasta que el circuito de comunicación fue pasado al segundo al mando, hablándoles a todos.

-¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Uno de los desgraciados lo acaba de secuestrar! ¡Un grupo y yo los seguiremos!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Un grupo y yo seguiremos al capitán! ¡Son tres individuos! ¡Repito, tres! ¡Dos de ellos están todavía dentro! ¡Disparen a matar!

-¿De quién se trata? ¿Son de los Blast?

-Probablemente. Llevan otro uniforme muy extraño, pero seguro son ellos.

-¿Y los civiles?

-¡Que un grupo los guíe fuera! ¡El edificio no resistirá mucho!

-¡Si!

En cuanto terminó la comunicación entre los soldados, una fuerte explosión surgió desde el centro del sótano. Los cadáveres comenzaban a incrementarse. El contacto con el segundo desapareció.

La gente comenzó a correr a las escaleras y demás salidas pero cuando se aproximaban, un hombre los detuvo. Levantando una mano, una luz resplandeció de su palma. Con expresión amenazante, lentamente se acercó a las asustadas personas.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –dijo uno de los soldados apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

Como aquel hombre seguía su camino sin inmutarse, la gente comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, pero otro hombre, más bajo y ancho que el primero, también venía hacia ellos.

-Sólo faltan ellos, Bardock. ¿Los elimino yo o te encargas tú? –dijo Panpukin al otro por el rastreador.

-Haste cargo. Ya no se moverán. Me voy con Tooma.

Un grito de celebración fue escuchado por la aterrada gente mientras veían como uno de los desconocidos despegaba del suelo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Ahora, bastardos infelices –gritó el hombre que se había quedado, atrayendo la atención de todos-, todos morirán! ¡Sabrán que una raza como ustedes no se compara con nosotros los saiyajin!

-¿Saiya–qué? –se escuchó decir entre la gente.

-Jaja, no me extraña que no nos conozcan… ¡Lástima que será la última vez que hayan oído hablar de nosotros!

**O-O**

-¿Y bien? ¿Aun conserva ese poder?

-Si. No me costó nada mantenerla tranquila…

-¿Es una mujer?

-Así es. Es muy terca y no paró de insultarme y soltar golpes, así que no tuve más remedio que ponerla a dormir golpeándole la cabeza.

-Bueno. No nos concierne si el Gran Freezer la considera útil o no. En lo que a nosotros respecta, hemos cumplido.

-¿Dónde está Panpukin?

-Lo dejé hacerse cargo de los últimos. Cuando venía para acá, detecté otro poder igual al de esta mujer. Ninguna de esta gente es amenazante. Pueden manipular su energía, pero no hacen gran daño.

-Me pregunto, ¿para qué querrá el Gran Freezer a estos debiluchos?

-Déja de preguntarte eso y ponme atención: iré a revisar esa energía que vi. Espera a Panpukin y que uno de los dos se quede a vigilar a esta mujer. Cuando hayan decidido, que ese se vaya a otra parte y haga lo mismo que yo. Ya les dije a Seripa y Toteppo que así será en adelante y que deben traer aquí a los que capturen.

-¿Ya lograron atrapar a alguien?

-No –respondió el capitán sin volver la vista y despegando el vuelo-. La imbécil de Seripa mató a quien debían capturar. Y por supuesto que se descontará de su paga. Eso también va para ti, si acaso mataste a esa tipa con tu "gran método" para que se quedara quieta.

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!

**o-o**

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de guerreros se reunió.

Tenían en custodia a treinta soldados capturados, todos ellos ocupando altos rangos de su estatus militar, pero ninguno superior a las 2,300 unidades. Pero como habían pronosticado, no les pareció un problema controlar a los prisioneros.

Por entonces, el miembro más débil del escuadrón era Seripa, con 2,800 unidades. El capitán, por otro lado, rondaba cerca de las 7,000.

-Mañana llegará una nave del Gran Freezer por estos mediocres soldados que capturamos, hasta entonces, tendremos que vigilarlos –anunció Bardock a sus compañeros.

-Una vez más me muero de la intriga ¿para qué demonios quiere a estos debiluchos?

-No nos incumbe. Nosotros ya cumplimos con la primera parte. Nos toca esperar.

Las horas pasaron. Los guerreros se mantenían en la destruida ciudad, vigilantes. Nada hasta el medio día había pasado algo de interés, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención.

Uno de los capturados había empleado su energía para matarse. Al parecer, intuyó su destino final como futuro servidor de sus captores.

-Ja. Cobarde –dijo Tooma, mirando el cadáver con desprecio.

-¡No tardaremos en seguirlo si no aclaran nuestra situación! –dijo un soldado con furia.

-¡Alégrense porque seguirán con vida, viajando por en universo, conquistando planetas para luego venderlos! ¡Sentir la emoción de acabar con millones de habitantes de planetas insignificantes! –añadió el saiyajin, emocionado con sus palabras.

-¡Si! –gritó Panpukin después, contagiado por el mismo ímpetu-, ¡Matar para ser más fuertes! ¡Exterminar para ser invencibles!

Los capturados permanecieron en silencio. Eran seres de piel blanca y ojos negros, con orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas. A parte de saber lanzar energía de sus manos, poseían una fuerza física muy resistente para los de su especie. También habían diseñado armas, pero su tecnología aun no era la suficiente como para salir del planeta. Se sintieron muy sorprendidos al saber que los guerreros invasores eran alienígenas. Por su propia guerra, no se percataron de la rápida llegada de los saiyajin.

El repentino silencio fue interrumpido por un soldado, que se mantenía sentado, al igual que el resto de los prisioneros.

-Miserables… ¡Eso es inconcebible! ¡El honor de un guerrero no se basa en fortalecer su orgullo, sino en pelear por una causa, que es de todos!

-Jajaja, ¡Mira, estúpido! –dijo Seripa ahora, respondiéndole-, ¡Nosotros somos los mejores soldados al mando del Gran Freezer! ¡Y además, esas idioteces no te sirvieron de nada en el campo de batalla!

-¿Y se supone que por eso son mejores? –se escuchó la voz de una mujer, en medio de los detenidos- ¡Me niego a ser como ustedes! ¡Me niego a servir a ese "Gran No-sé-qué"!

Seguidamente, la detenida cayó muerta al colocar su mano al lado de su cabeza y despedir una gran energía, causándole la muerte instantánea cuando su cráneo y sangre amarilla se esparció al tocar el suelo.

-¡Otro cobarde! –se burló Panpukin.

Sin embargo, y en todo ese tiempo, Bardock y Toteppo se habían mantenido en silencio. Si bien el joven capitán ignoraba todo lo que decían, el guerrero de mayor edad y altura del equipo comenzó a cavilar sobre las palabras que los soldados iban diciendo a modo de protesta.

¿Qué habría pasado si en medio de la guerra de los saiyajin contra los tsufuru hubiesen llegado los hombres del Gran freezer?

Un pensamiento similar pasó por su mente. El guerrero silencioso pensó entonces que quizás, en el fondo, algunos saiyajin habrían hecho lo mismo que los prisioneros, pues en general, no eran más que esclavos. Si por alguna razón desobedecían o cumplían mal con su misión, les esperaba la muerte y el dinero que recibían a cambio, no era más que una fachada de su limitada vida. Condición que cualquiera podría perder por una simple estupidez. Sin embargo, los saiyajin estaban acostumbrados a eso: dar y recibir órdenes si eso les garantizaba una vida repleta de peleas y combates.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el capitán. Había lanzado un grito al resto de su escuadrón, pues otros cuatro soldados habían terminado con su vida.

-¡Ya cállense todos! ¡Limítense a vigilar que no se escapen! ¡Les advierto que si muere otro más por su culpa, no recibirán su parte!

La noche llegó y con ella la madrugada. En todo ese tiempo, el escuadrón se había quedado en silencio, al igual que los prisioneros. No apartaron ni dejaron apartar los cadáveres de entre el grupo, además de que el número se incrementó un par más.

La vista de todos fue atraída al cielo cuando una nave de mayor tamaño bajaba a tierra. Munutos después, Kuwi, un soldado destacable y que estaba muy próximo de estar al mando de una de las estaciones espaciales del Gran Freezer.

-¿Y bien, soldado Bardock? –le dijo a aquel cuando le reportaron los hombres que lo acompañaban el total de los soldados capturados-, ¿Qué excusa me das al notar que las cifras son equivocadas? Por medio del rastreador registraste exactamente treinta y cinco seres y me reportan menos de esa cantidad?

-Los cobardes terminaron con sus vidas –dijo Tooma, que se encontraba al lado de Bardock.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contestar por tu capitán y dirigirte a mí de ese modo, miserable mono? –dijo Kuwi, lanzándole una mirada feroz al guerrero.

-Así fue –repuso Bardock ahora rápidamente, al notar la furia de su compañero-. Ellos se suicidaron.

-Bueno, fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer. No hay que exigirles demasiado a unos saiyajin de clase baja –notando la molestia general del escuadrón, Kuwi continuó, complacido por las reacciones, y aun faltaba decirles "lo mejor"-. En fin, el Gran Freezer ya fue notificado de su misión. Y me dejó a cargo de gratificarlos a mi criterio. Así que, considero que fue muy mediocre pese a haberlo hecho en dos días de los tres otorgados. Recibirán menos de la mitad de su paga.

Y como lo había previsto, vio como los saiyajin luchaban por contenerse, mientras detrás de Kuwi, más soldados del Gran Freezer comenzaban a burlarse, atentos a cualquier movimiento de los cinco furiosos guerreros.

Consiente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para contestar la afrenta como el bribón lo merecía por tal insulto, Bardock dio un paso al frente.

-Nos vamos –le dijo a Kuwi con voz firme.

-Será lo mejor, monos inútiles. Y por cierto, no están autorizados para volver a su estúpido planeta hasta que el Gran Freezer lo decida. Vayan a la Estación espacial N°22 ¿Entendieron?

El escuadrón se apartó y despegó del suelo para ir en busca de sus naves mientras escuchaban estruendosas carcajadas de Kuwi y sus hombres.

-Ese maldito… –se dijo el guerrero mentalmente.- ¡No debe subestimar a los saiyajin o le costará caro!

**O-O**

En otro planeta alejado de la galaxia, Rihdak y su escuadrón también cumplían misiones de manera formidable. Salvo que ahora, el equipo ya era de tres miembros, pues uno de sus elementos se había ido al Planeta Vejita para pasar a ser un soldado de la Guardia Real.

En el último planeta que cumplieron una misión de exterminio, no encontraron gran dificultad, salvo que un sorpresivo ataque de los últimos supervivientes que terminó por derribar a la guerrera. Se defendió bien, matando a su adversario con violentos y agudos golpes, pero aquel había conseguido debilitarla y en su ataque, que consistía en impactos basados en el sonido y el viento, provocaba un daño interno que hacían debilitar a su adversario, logró concentrar una gran energía que cayó en el cuerpo de la guerrera.

Despertó en una de las estaciones espaciales de Freezer. Un par de días después le entregaron otra misión desde ese lugar, cosa que le sorprendió, pero no cuestionó y se alegró de encontrarse bien nuevamente.

Sintió un par de mareos cuando abordaba su nave, pero no le dio importancia. Al pasar de los días, era la misma de antes.

**O-O**

Ya había pasado año y medio desde la última vez que el guerrero y su equipo estuvieron en el planeta Vejita.

Ahora, a petición del Gran Freezer, las misiones se daban desde cualquier estación espacial autorizada, con una transmisión directa desde la base del planeta natal por los superiores. Ya no los generales, sino cualquiera de la élite o algún teniente. Hecho que no fue bien recibido por el resto de los generales saiyajin, pero tuvieron que acatar las nuevas reglas.

Pero también se enteraron de otras cosas. Entre ellas, que el Rey Vegeta dividiría a los escuadrones: los de clase baja reportarían al Gran Freezer sus avances y los de clase alta, con él directamente. El escuadrón se preguntó la razón de ese cambio. La respuesta les fue dicha por un soldado de la élite.

-Varias de las Bases perdieron a los generales a cargo. Como ésta, pues Fangus murió algunos meses atrás…

Entre esas pérdidas, también había una de una guerrera, que por supuesto, nadie se molestó en lamentar.

Hola:

Bueno, ahora si ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre :D

Ya estamos en los capítulos finales :D

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	11. Muerte a los justos

11 Muerte a los justos

Era extraño para el Gran Freezer tener restricciones sobre algo tan común como lo era unos simples datos y por supuesto que se sintió ofendido. No había nacido un ser en el Universo que lo detuviera.

Solamente a pocos asuntos no le prestaba atención, y eso por diversión, para saber hasta dónde llegaba el temor de sus soldados ante su ira. En algunas ocasiones, sus hombres se llegaban a matar entre ellos por una simple contradicción. Cosa que siempre a Su Majestad le parecía divertido. Además de, como el caso del Rey Vegeta, así también había humillado a miles de seres que se creían superiores a su soberana presencia. Pero el caso de los saiyajin era un tanto más "especial".

Sin embargo, los asuntos serios, los que demandaban su interés, personalmente y con cautela hacía cumplir sus órdenes. Cualquiera de sus soldados podía ser a quien le encargara hacer algo sólo para él. Y Zarbon y Dodoria, eran los ojos que caían sobre el elegido infortunado para cumplir con lo que el Gran Freezer le dijera.

**O-O**

Todo comenzó un día en el que en el Planeta Vejita se recibió una orden entre los hombres del Gran Freezer.

Al parecer, y sin algún motivo en especial, Zarbon anunciaba su visita a ese planeta por algunos días. Evidentemente no pedía la autorización del Rey.

Había pasado cerca de un año y medio desde la última visita del Gran Freezer y ante la extrañeza de todos, uno de los guardaespaldas del tirano estaría en el planeta en menos de tres días. El Gran Freezer aun se encontraba en la Galaxia del Sur, por lo que los viajes eran relativamente cortos entre la Base Espacial y el planeta Vejita.

El Rey fue informado de este hecho y una vez más, su furia acrecentó. Sin embargo, no impidió que tal visita fuera evitada.

Los días pasaron y Zarbon aterrizó en la base principal del planeta. No demandó hacer una visita al Palacio Real y simplemente, se alejó a otra de las Bases más apartadas. Sólo ordenó que nadie lo siguiera y que él se reuniría con el Rey Vegeta cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Iba acompañado por Appule, un soldado que desempeñaba el papel de médico entre la tripulación del Gran Freezer. En pocos minutos, llegaron a la Base.

En esos momentos las instalaciones estaban vacías. Era una de las pocas temporadas en las que la totalidad de los guerreros se encontraban fuera del planeta y los pocos que se quedaban eran la guardia, además de quienes servían en los comedores y en la Unidad Médica, que era donde se dirigían. También, Zarbon estaba enterado de que el General al mando de la Base estaba ausente.

Entraron a la Base y sin dilación también a la Unidad Médica, dónde dos soldados revisaban datos atentamente en las computadoras del lugar.

-El Gran Freezer –dijo en voz alta Zarbon, atrayendo la mirada de los dos médicos- ha dicho que ya es tiempo. Su plazo ha concluido. Me mandó para dar la clave que enviará los datos directamente a él.

-¿Y-ya? ¿Tan pronto? –le respondió uno de los médicos nerviosamente.

-¿Creyeron que no se llegaría el día? Estoy autorizado a matarlos si han cumplido mal la orden del Gran Freezer.

-Le aseguro que cumplimos bien nuestra labor. El Gran Freezer quedará complacido –dijo presuroso Oggers. Su compañero Malaka le secundó.

-Toda la información está reunida en esta computadora en la que sólo nosotros dos tenemos acceso.

-Bien. Appule, ve a revisar los datos. Si está todo en orden, mándalos de inmediato a la Base donde se encuentra el Gran Freezer.

-¡Si, señor!

Mientras Appule manipulaba las máquinas, Zarbon pudo hablar con más libertad con los médicos. Oficialmente no estaba autorizado a hablar más de la cuenta con ellos, pero la curiosidad le pudo más y como no estaba su jefe para prohibirle nada –y sabía de antemano que los asustados hombres no se negarían a hablar-, comenzó a cuestionarlos sobre los resultados de sus investigaciones.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que traman los monos? ¿Aun no mandan al espacio a los chiquillos de clase baja?

-No –respondió Malaka-. El Rey Vegeta ordenó que los niños saiyajin de clase baja se quedaran. Cuando alcancen el nivel superior a 20 unidades, serán enviados a sus misiones.

-¡Vaya que es terco! Esta vez, el Gran Freezer no lo perdonará.

-Dicen que le preocupa que haya más bajas. En los últimos meses han muerto varios saiyajin de clase baja porque los Generales no saben asignar las misiones. Mandan a la gente equivocada a los planetas inexplorados y los Tenientes no tienen otra opción que cumplir con las misiones, tomándoles más tiempo del necesario.

-De todas maneras, él dio su palabra. Por cierto, ¿ya hay más escuadrones al mando de los de clase baja?

-Si. En esta base ya hay quince.

-¿Quince? ¿Cuáles son sus niveles de poder de pelea?

-Ninguno sobrepasa las 7.000 unidades. Los de clase alta, por otro lado, se han mantenido. Sus niveles siguen sobre las 12.000 unidades.

-¿Y los de élite?

-Cerca de los 15.000. Pero son muy pocos.

-¿Y qué hay de esa técnica que usan de la Luna Artificial? ¿Ya la saben más saiyajin?

-No. Sólo unos cuantos de clase alta saben usarla. Son muy celosos con esa técnica.

Zarbon caminó hasta tomar asiento cerca del médico. Continuó.

-Entonces… supongo que ustedes ya tienen un número real de soldados saiyajin… Creo recordar que ese fue el objetivo de su misión.

-Lo tenemos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hay algo que nos inquietó hace tiempo y que hasta el momento sigue pasando.

Intrigado por la grave expresión del médico, Zarbon le dijo que continuara.

-Bien, pues no sé si el Gran Freezer esté enterado, pero debe hacer algo al respecto. Hace tiempo, Fangus, el General a cargo de esta Base, tomó el control de la población, sabiendo que eso nos compete a nosotros. Según él, quería darle él mismo los informes al Gran Freezer. Sin embargo, decía que iba al corriente cuando descubrí que estaba reteniendo los datos.

-Pero al final, el Gran Freezer recibió todo en orden, según entiendo…

-Así es, pero me temo que era una excusa…

-¿Una excusa? ¿Para qué?

El médico, al notar el interés del soldado, usó un tono de voz más grave. Lo que iba a decir después, era precisamente el encargo que el Gran Freezer le había asignado. No consideró peligroso decirlo a uno de los más leales de los hombres del tirano.

-Poder oculto. Esa es la razón.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Fangus hizo esa petición, casualmente había cuatro hembras saiyajin a punto de dar a luz y que cuyos padres nos fue negado anunciar.

-¿Y por qué querría Fangus ocultar algo así?

-Quizás porque esos padres tienen esa facultad. En la Base hay siete soldados que pueden incrementar su nivel de pelea de golpe, pero regresan a la normalidad. Cuatro de esos candidatos ya son padres, pero ninguno de sus hijos presentó una verdadero aumento de poder.

-Jajaja, ya lo creo. De todas maneras, aunque los de clase baja estén presentando ese "poder oculto", no son una amenaza.

-Discúlpeme por lo que le voy a decir, pero… ¿y si los de clase alta también tienen esa facultad?

Zarbon quedó pensativo y en silencio.

-Nadie nos asegura que el Rey no tenga esa habilidad, o incluso la madre del Príncipe, que según tengo entendido por los médicos del Palacio, es de clase baja…

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Yo no lo creo así, señor Zarbon… ese niño nació con un considerable poder. Imagínese esto: pasan los años, el Príncipe crece… y quizás su hijo nazca aun más fuerte que el padre.

-¿Con cuánto poder nació ese chiquillo?

-Con más de 500 unidades.

-Eso… es terrible-dijo con un tono algo preocupado.

-Y será terrorífico si la descendencia nace con más de 1,000 unidades. Añadiendo que los de clase baja están empezando a subir su poder… tal parece que el organismo de los saiyajin demanda ese incremento de fuerza con el paso del tiempo.

-¡El Gran Freezer debe saber esto cuanto antes y deshacerse de estos monos!

-Debería, aunque no todo está perdido.

La tranquilidad del médico exasperó al soldado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues… simplemente, que mis investigaciones han sido más profundas, y créame, he descubierto cosas que ni los mismos saiyajin saben de sí mismos.

**O-O**

Los otros dos médicos ya habían terminado de descifrar los datos e incluso enviárselos al Gran Freezer directamente. Zarbon sabía que Su Majestad no le permitiría ver el contenido una vez que regresara. Su oportunidad de saberlo todo era ese momento, en boca del investigador.

-¿Qué tipo de estudios haz hecho a los saiyajin?

-De todo. Son tan ignorantes que no se dan cuenta de nada. Sólo quieren salir de aquí caminando para poder pelear de nuevo. Pero estoy seguro que el Gran Freezer se alegrará al saber esto: cuando un saiyajin incrementa su poder, ya no tiene necesidad de la cola.

-¿Cómo? –el soldado no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Los saiyajin tienen la capacidad de incrementar su poder cuando están al borde de la muerte y luego se recuperan. Creo que fue por eso que ganaron la guerra contra los tsufurus. Usando el líquido curativo, les debió haber tomado sólo un par de años o menos ocupar un planeta como este. Suponiendo, claro, que sólo pelearan los de clase alta.

-¡Pero la transformación de Oozaru es la más poderosa! ¿Por qué su organismo querría deshacerse de ella?

-Cuando un saiyajin tiene un poder más elevado que la media, es decir, que su fuerza está más allá que los de clase alta, ya no tiene necesidad de la cola. Al parecer, su organismo o su instinto, digamos, sabe que ya no la necesita. Si el saiyajin alcanza esa fuerza sin necesidad de ser un mono gigante, es mucho más cómodo y práctico en una batalla. Es decir, el Oozaru es obsoleto para una raza que sólo piensa en pelear.

-Pero… si hasta al mismo Rey Vegeta seguramente le costaría deshacerse de ella…

-Así es, porque ya no le volvería a crecer. Sin embargo, dependería de él incrementar su poder más todavía. Lo cual, me hace pensar que simplemente tiene miedo. Ni él ni el resto sabe que en realidad la cola es un impedimento. Todos le tienen una fe ciega a ese apéndice.

-¿Y tu haz visto saiyajines sin cola?

-Sólo a quienes la pierden accidentalmente durante las peleas. Casi siempre son de clase baja, pero a los pocos días, les vuelve a crecer. O sea, que su organismo es todavía débil y el instinto les demanda esa "protección". Todo eso me lleva a la conclusión que, sabiendo esa técnica de la Luna Artificial, la conquista de este planeta sólo estuvo a cargo de un número menor de saiyajines, y que les debió tomar menos de dos años. Cada ocho sale la Luna en este lugar y tan sólo han pasado cuatro desde la última. Y por entonces, el Gran Freezer ya sabía que este planeta era de los saiyajin.

-Por supuesto… Todo encaja… Los miserables no nos entregan los datos precisos de esa guerra y le dan vueltas al asunto, diciendo que ni siquiera se dieron tiempo de organizarse ni nada por ser una guerra tan larga.

-Dicen que les tomó ocho años… Yo más bien diría que menos de tres. Concuerdo en eso de que los saiyajin no entienden de razones y son muy desorganizados, pero dígame: ¿entonces por qué tienen un Rey? Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a ese General Fangus ¿Por qué él precisamente controla todos esos datos? Fangus es un soldado de clase alta y supe que fue mano derecha del Rey durante la guerra…

-¡Pero ya no confía en él! ¡Lo sacó del palacio!

-Nadie asegura que ya no tenga un papel importante en la Corte, señor Zarbon…Quizás eso de ocultar datos fue orden del Rey… Además, los otros Generales hacen lo mismo: piden los datos y cifras con la misma justificación.

-¡Maldición! ¡Malditos saiyajin!

-Además, señor… eso no es todo.

Para alegría de Zarbon, el médico también quería contarlo todo.

-¿Qué otra cosa ocultan esos infelices?

-A parte de la guerra, su llegada a este planeta y una leyenda… ¿Qué le gustaría saber primero?

-Primero con su llegada a este lugar, luego la guerra y finalmente la leyenda.

El médico tomó asiento también. Durante todo ese tiempo la había pasado de pie. Una vez que se acomodó, continuó.

-Antes de continuar, debo advertirle que fue un saiyajin quien me contó todo esto. No pertenece a la élite, pero por su nivel de pelea, está a punto de serlo, aun saltándose el grado de General.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Tanto Zarbon como los otros dos hombres estaban atentos a todo lo que decía el viejo médico.

Afuera de la Unidad Médica, también otro saiyajin estaba presto a escucharlo todo.

El General de la Base había vuelto más pronto que su tropa.

Festejaba mentalmente que a través de las planchas metálicas, el ruido del interior no fuese totalmente desvanecido.

**O-O**

Se sentía un poco humillado al observarse a distancia: el General de la Base espiando como un miserable soldado más, como un cobarde. Pero no tenía opción.

-Trataré de ser breve, señor Zarbon, porque la historia es bastante extensa:

_Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un planeta lejano en donde vivieron los saiyajin. Era el planeta perfecto para esa raza, ya que la gravedad aumentada y conla salida de la luna llena muy frecuente, los saiyajin destruían a su voluntad por ser unos guerreros por naturaleza. Sin embargo, esa destrucción hizo que acabaran con su propio planeta, sin contar que el entonces guerrero legendario causó un verdadero caos mientras vivió en aquel lugar. Además de que los saiyajin mismos perdían el control al hacerse Oozarus._

_Sin embargo, los saiyajin también creaban tecnología, quizás un poco menor a la de los tsufurus, pero era lo suficiente como para hacer naves espaciales. Hasta cuando su propio planeta terminó por colapsar, los pocos sobrevivientes lograron huir de la explosión, sin embargo, fue esa explosión la que terminó por dañar a la nave y vagaron sin rumbo por el espacio. Hasta que un día, y luego de que casi morían por inanición, la nave cayó al planeta Plant, habitado por los tsufurujin._

_Los tsufurus, que eran numerosos e inteligentes, examinaron la nave dañada y acogieron a los saiyajin en su planeta. Pero los mantenían aislados, totalmente marginados, obligándolos a vivir en las zonas desérticas, pues se percataron de la gran fuerza que los saiyajin poseían._

_No les importó que hubieran unos cuantos saiyajin con inteligencia superior al resto, simplemente los tsufurus decidieron no relacionarse con la raza guerrera. Los saiyajin sintieron ese resentimiento, transformándolo en odio. Rencor que les hacía ser violentos y tener como objetivo destruir lo que les rodeaba aun peor que su propio planeta y con los años, se olvidaron definitivamente el conocimiento que alguna vez tuvieron sobre sí mismos, remplazándolo con su orgullo y apatía hacia cualquier otra especie y aun entre ellos._

_Los tsufurus descubrieron que los saiyajin sufrían una metamorfosis monstruosa cada ocho años, que era cuando la Luna Llena aparecía sobre el Planeta Plant y he ahí que surgió otro problema para ambas especies:_

_Los saiyajin que empezaban a revelarse, atacaban las ciudades tsufuru sin mucho éxito, ya que eran muy pocos los que iniciaban un intento de invasión por falta de organización._

_Los tsufuru, que se suponía, eran pacíficos, comenzaron a desarrollar armas más potentes para prevenir las posibles rebeliones, valiéndose además de rastreadores, que medían los niveles de poder de los saiyajin con precisión y en base a eso, usaban armas potentes. Pero nada de eso servía a la hora de enfrentar a uno o varios Oozarus. Lo único que podían hacer en ese caso era esperar el amanecer._

_Además, los tsufuru se quedaban con los saiyajin heridos para analizarlos y gracias a eso, hicieron un gran descubrimiento: al cortarles la cola, antes de que la Luna apareciera, la transformación no se efectuaba. Sin embargo, pasados algunos días, les volvía a crecer._

_La raza de genios también supo que si se les sujetaba de la cola a los más débiles –como a los prisioneros de guerra-, perdían su fuerza. En base a esas dos prevenciones, los tsufuru comenzaron a plantearse si la utilidad de los saiyajin en el planeta sería más ventajosa para ellos. En otras palabras, usar a los saiyajin como esclavos era una teoría cada vez más cercana y posible._

_Por su parte, los saiyajin más astutos e inteligentes mezclaron su sangre con los más fuertes de su raza, pasando ese conocimiento sobre su propia especie sólo a una pequeña élite de descendencia, quienes se dieron a la tarea de crear una técnica capaz de suplir a la Luna Llena, además de crear estrategias de ataque y de no perder el control cuando fueran Oozarus. Fue una gran ventaja que la gravedad del planeta Plant no les afectara y conforme pasaron los años, el resultado fue como esperaban._

_Varios años después, una vez que la organización fue concluida y guiados por quien se autonombró Rey –por tener más fuerza e inteligencia que el resto- iniciaron el ataque._

Zarbon escuchó todo atentamente. Luego de un rato de silencio, preguntó:

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos ya sabían todo sobre los tsufuru?

-Absolutamente todo, señor Zarbon. Quizás lo que les tomó más tiempo fue viajar de una ciudad a otra y el hecho de que las ciudades estaban muy pobladas. Los tsufuru ganaban en población, pero los saiyajin los superaba en fuerza. Eso se comprueba al ver los paisajes de este lugar: aun no se repone la flora y la fauna por la destrucción de las armas usadas por los tusufus al verse desesperados.

-En cuanto a la guerra… ¿entonces pelearon todos los saiyajin?

-Es probable, señor.

-Bueno, como ya me haz contado lo de la guerra, cuéntame sobre esa leyenda. Acabas de decir algo de un "guerrero legendario" ¿de ese ser se refiere el mito?

-En realidad, la leyenda es muy simple, señor Zarbon: cada mil años, un saiyajin nace para destruir y matar a todos sin que nadie lo pueda detener. Se dice que es extremadamente poderoso. No pude averiguar más, pues nadie sabe cómo es ese guerrero físicamente. Quizás por eso se reúsan a deshacerse de su cola… Aunque como ya le dije, quitárselas incrementaría más su fuerza.

De pronto, Zarbon se sorprendió al envolverse en sus propias cavilaciones.

-¡¿Y no sabes si ya es tiempo de que nazca un nuevo "guerrero legendario"?!

-No lo sé, pero por otra parte, no creo que nazca en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-Señor… sólo le diré: cuando usted o el Gran Freezer vean a un saiyajin sin cola que tenga un poder igual o mayor que el de un clase alta, mátenlo inmediatamente. Y para que eso suceda, pasarán muchísimos años.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Totalmente, señor. En cuanto a los que poseen poder oculto, también es recomendable matarlos, pues podrían mezclar su sangre con los primeros y su eso continúa, pronto nacerá…

-El guerrero legendario… ¿y quien fue el que te contó todo esto, Malaka?

-El Teniente Kale.

**O-O**

Un ruido al otro lado de las puertas de la Unidad Médica hizo girar la cabeza de Zarbon. De inmediato se levantó y caminó directo a las planchas metálicas, exclamando:

-¡Con un demonio, alguien lo escuchó todo! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Appule, aunque fuese médico como especialidad, también era un guerrero, así que lanzó un ataque de energía, lo que desató una nube de humo al derribar las planchas metálicas. Oportunidad que usó Fangus para alejarse. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, levantó el vuelo, alejándose de la Base.

-¡Appule, eres un imbécil! ¡Vamos tras él! –exclamó Zarbon, totalmente furioso.

**O-O**

La desesperada carrera al Palacio Real había empezado.

Fangus se arrepintió de haber reportado su presencia en el registro de la Base. Como aun seguía sola, no esperó encontrarse ahí con Zarbon. Ni siquiera sabía que aquel había llegado al planeta Vejita momentos antes que él.

-¿De qué diablos sirve que sea aliado de Vegeta si no me advierte sobre esto? –pensó con enojo.

Si bien era cierto que le ocultaba información al Rey en algunas ocasiones, al menos podía decir que sus motivos no eran provechosos para sí mismo, sino colectivos.

Pero ya era tarde para hacer algo. Ahora Freezer lo sabía todo eso. Todo lo que Malaka había dicho, él mismo se lo había contado al único guerrero que creyó tener de él su lealtad al saber que pronto ocuparía un puesto en el Palacio Real.

-¡Maldito Kale! ¡Te mataré yo mismo en cuanto te tenga delante! –gruño interiormente.

Aumentó la velocidad, pero su rastreador le hizo saber que dos presencias lo seguían y que uno de ellos se había desviado, tomando un atajo al Palacio.

Se quitó el rastreador para destruirlo. Luego, tocó tierra un momento, para perder al persecutor. Aun faltaba bastante distancia para llegar al Palacio.

-Esperaré sólo un poco a que se vaya ese infeliz. Quizás crea que regresé a la Base. Este no es el único camino para llegar con Vegeta.

Un par de minutos pasaron. Mientras esperaba ver a Zarbon alejarse, se había refugiado en unas ruinas y avanzaba velozmente por en medio de estas, no dejaba de pensar.

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supieran. Además, a sugerencia mía, Vegeta no le dijo a Freezer cuántos soldados éramos ni cómo se realizaron los ataques. Aun así, Kale no sabe que en la guerra no participamos todos los saiyajin y que en realidad, hubo muy pocas bajas de nuestro lado.

"Sin embargo, es seguro que todo esto nos llevará a que los saiyajin desaparezcan; Freezer no correrá riesgos. Vegeta debe entender que es más importante mantenernos unidos y atacar a Freezer de una buena vez. Pero su ambición no le deja ver más allá de ocupar el puesto de ese demonio."

"Nunca entendió eso; nunca se ocupó siquiera en sacar de la ignorancia a toda la raza, prefirió que sólo los saiyajin aprendiéramos a pelear sin sentido cuando nuestro potencial puede ir más allá. Prueba de ello es él mismo, con años de conocimiento en las peleas que fueron pasadas de generación a generación y compartir el conocimiento conmigo y a otros tantos, logramos vencer a los tsufuru sin problemas"

Y esa reflexión, le trajo a la memoria una charla que mantuvo con el Rey años atrás; el macabro día de la alianza entre los saiyajin y el tirano espacial y crearon el pacto.

_-Vegeta, piénsalo bien. No debes tomar esto a la ligera. No sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de ese tipo…_

_-Freezer nos dará lo que necesitamos para expandir el dominio de los saiyajin. Seremos un ejército mayor en poco tiempo: en número y fuerza._

_-Escucha, traté de investigar más de Freezer, pero todos sus hombres viven presa del miedo, además de que esos dos, Zarbon y Dodoria, no dejan de vigilarnos. Dime, si a todos esos soldados que están a su servicio les hizo la misma promesa, ¿por qué están tan sobresaltados? ¿Qué debemos temer de Freezer? Y nosotros, si se supone que tu eres nuestro Rey ¿en qué papel quedarías si trabajamos para él? ¿A quién debemos obedecer?_

_-Todas esas preguntas son estúpidas ¿tu crees que permitiré que eso suceda, Fangus? Ya te lo dije, nosotros los saiyajin no somos esclavos de nadie. _

_-Pero lo seremos si aceptas. ¡Abre los ojos, Vegeta! Además, si sólo te han propuesto la unión de nuestros soldados, ¿te ha dicho el canalla qué pasará si te niegas?_

_-¡No hay nada que temer! Además, Freezer me aseguró que si no aceptamos, se irá y nos dejará en nuestro planeta. ¡No debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡No voy a detener mis planes por tus preguntas absurdas!_

_-Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Después de todo, tú eres el Rey. En otras palabras, el entero responsable de lo que le suceda a nuestra raza y al planeta. Recuerda que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con todo esto y que Freezer no tardará en tratarte como un gusano más de su ejército, pero para entonces será tarde, porque le temerás a su ira. Una ira que jamás te molestaste en descubrir los límites._

_-Eras mi mano derecha, Fangus, pero veo que estas totalmente en mi contra. Fuiste muy útil para que la guerra fuera rápida y por tal, aun ocuparás un buen cargo. Pero fuera de mi palacio._

_-Justo lo que esperaba escuchar. Quiero estar lejos cuando ese infeliz pise el planeta Vejita…_

_-Sin embargo –continuó el Rey, sin hacer caso de las palabras del soldado-, te quiero cerca para llevar el control absolutos de los soldados. Los de élite y tú serán iguales, pero a ti, que aciertas en todo menos en el destino del planeta, tendré cargos especiales. Mi confianza en tu persona no ha aminorado._

_-No sé si sentirme ofendido o agradecido por tales palabras, pero no cambiaré mi postura. Me retiro, "Su Majestad"._

Después de ese encuentro, Fangus no había vuelto a tocar el tema y se limitaba a obedecer, sólo que a su manera.

Y ahora tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

**O-O**

Llevaba un buen tramo de camino avanzado, corriendo ahora por un bosque seco, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Detente inmediatamente, Fangus!

Zarbon le había alcanzado. Ahora estaba de pie ante él. El General se detuvo, sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada tranquila, ocultando su odio.

-¡Escucha, sabandija estúpida! –continuó Zarbon, aproximándose a él- ¡Ahora tienes una valiosa información en tu cabeza y es necesario que nadie lo sepa!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! –Zarbón levantó su mano derecha y dio un terrible golpe al estómago de Fangus-. Cuando digo que nadie debe sábelo, es que "nadie con vida" debe saberlo, ¿entendiste?

-Ahh… aaah… -se quejó Fangus como respuesta.

-¡Levántate! ¡Rata escurridiza! Tal vez te perdone la vida si me dices lo que quiero saber…

-Yo… no… sé… nada…

-Tú sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas. El Gran Freezer no se cree ese cuento de que lograron ganar la guerra a los Tsufurujin en ocho años. Sólo a los imbéciles les tomaría tanto tiempo pelear ante enemigos tan débiles. Supimos que entre Vegeta y tu organizaron al resto de los monos y extrañamente, cada vez que queremos saber el total de soldados saiyajin y tsufurus, apareces tú, como si tu llevaras la cuenta y métodos de los que se valieron. El engreído de Vegeta ha dicho que tú eres el responsable de esos datos, ya que confía mucho en ti. Así que dime: ¿ese tal Guerrero Legendario está entre ustedes? ¿Cuántos soldados hay en realidad de clase alta? ¿Qué otra tecnología de los tsufurus están ocultando?

-No… estamos… ocultando… nada… -exclamó el General, aun reponiéndose.

-¿Nos crees estúpidos? ¡Hablarás ahora o te mataré!

Cuando Fangus recuperó un poco más el aliento, habló:

-¿Sabes, Zarbon...? Antes de ser soldado de Freezer, soy un saiyajin… Los saiyajin no somos esclavos de nadie… Tal vez deslumbraron a Vegeta y al resto de nosotros con la promesa de expandir nuestro territorio… pero yo jamás me creí ese cuento… Por eso… por eso le dije a Vegeta que no les confiara esos datos a ustedes…

-Respuesta incorrecta, Fangus… -dijo Zarbón, comenzando a cargar un ataque de energía.

- Acepto morir a vivir en la esclavitud…después de todo... algún día se sabrá esto y Vegeta entrará en razón. Jamás tuve la fuerza necesaria para matarte, pero leo en tus ojos que morirás en manos de un saiyajin… al igual que Freezer…

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

-¡Teme a los saiyajin, Zarbon! ¡El universo jamás quedará libre de ellos!

-¡Cállate!

Zarbon alzó su mano derecha y lanzó la poderosa energía que desintegró de inmediato el cuerpo del guerrero. Pero segundos antes de quedar reducido a polvo, susurró para sí:

-Cambia el destino, Bardock… Hijo…

**O-O**

Con el General fuera del camino, Zarbon ya no corrió riesgos. Debía marcharse del planeta Vejita de inmediato.

-Appule, llama a tu nave. Despega y ve a la Base donde está el Gran Freezer –comunicó por el rastreador.

Aquel obedeció de inmediato sin hacer preguntas. Ya casi había llegado al Palacio Real en ese momento, pero comprendió que su superior había controlado la situación.

Zarbon llegó al Palacio poco tiempo después. El Rey Vegeta lo recibió desde la Cámara de Audiencia, sentado en su trono. Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas de Freezer le pidió una entrevista aun en privado, sin que nadie de los presentes pudiese oír lo que tenía que decirle.

Se trasladaron a un salón más pequeño y cuando se sintió seguro, el Rey tomó la palabra:

-¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes, infeliz?

Como su interlocutor se sintió más confiado, le espetó:

-Vegeta, tú y yo sabemos la realidad de las cosas. Pero no estoy aquí para eso. Te propongo un intercambio…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo no negocio con un soldado!

-Te conviene escucharme… Hace un momento, tu "aliado" Fangus murió.

-¿Qué?

-Así es. Ese debilucho entrometido se metió en los asuntos del Gran Freezer… y por eso Su Majestad me envió, para saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que descubrí iba más allá de lo que pensaba, pues Fangus me dijo prácticamente que toda la información que ocultaba era por tus órdenes. El Gran Freezer considera a eso una traición.

El asombro del Rey fue sustituido por la ira. Zarbon continuó:

-Pero descuida. Yo sé que tú no serías capaz de guardar secretos tan graves. Tu raza no estará en peligro si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte: Yo volveré con el Gran Freezer y le diré que era Fangus quien había cometido esa traición y que tú no tenías nada que ver, ya que incluso a ti te ocultaba cosas. Lo que tienes que hacer, es decir que Fangus se suicidó ante ti y que tú desintegraste su cuerpo. Eso es todo.

**O-O**

Humillación por partida doble. Lo peor que le podía pasar al Rey de los saiyajin era ser humillado por un esbirro de Freezer.

Ya era tiempo de tomar la situación en sus manos, de hacer que la orgullosa familia guerrera tomara el verdadero control a partir de ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente de que Zarbon se fuera, el Rey pasó el día en completa soledad en una sala del Palacio. Había tomado más de una determinación, pero antes de dar cualquier paso, debía retirar a los eslabones débiles. Por las buenas o las malas.

Hizo llamar a Rossechina, la madre del Príncipe. En pocos minutos, la guerrera se reunió con él a solas.

-¿Me llamó, Su Majestad? –dijo la joven. En su voz se notaba el marcado resentimiento y odio hacia el padre de su hijo.

Aquel, por su parte, atento a ese rencor, respondió con indiferencia.

-Tus servicios aquí han terminado. Vete de mi Palacio.

Servicios. Como si ser madre fuese un negocio. Como si el vínculo que ella y su hijo habían forjado en ese tiempo tuviese una fecha de caducidad. Alejarse de él ahora, cuando ya lo consideraba una parte de ella a pesar de prometerse no quererlo, le iba a pesar. Por primera vez en su vida, amaba y quería proteger a alguien más.

La guerrera dijo entonces rápidamente:

-No hay necesidad de eso, señor. Yo me haré cargo del Príncipe como hasta ahora. Además, él aprende de mí muchas cosas útiles…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –interrumpió el Rey-. No es útil nada de lo que el Príncipe pueda aprender de un mediocre y despreciable soldado de clase baja. Ya asigné a un soldado de la Guardia para que esté al pendiente de él. Además, a partir de ahora, yo personalmente me encargaré del entrenamiento del Príncipe. Retírate.

Rossechina se dio la vuelta. Y antes de salir dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el Rey la oyera:

-Es una lástima que mi hijo aprenda ahora de un cretino a ser un guerrero de verdad…

No estaba dispuesto a pasar por otra humillación. El Rey detuvo a la guerrera con un grito mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, maldita insolente?!

La joven se giró al Rey, con una sonrisa furiosa en su rostro.

-Lo que escuchaste. Y es la verdad.

El Rey levantó una mano para propinarle un severo golpe a la guerrera en el rostro. Debido al impacto, Rossechina cayó al suelo.

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera, mujer estúpida! ¡Aprende a respetar a tu Rey! –dijo aquel, aproximándose a ella para luego levantarla, tomándola de los largos cabellos de ébano.

Ella recibió otro golpe en su estómago para que después, él la depositara en el suelo pesadamente.

Momentos después, Rossechina se puso de pie. La voluntad de la guerrera era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el universo.

Y se lanzó contra él, pero su puño fue detenido por la mano del Rey, quien tomó la suya con gran fuerza. Ella trató de zafarse y sólo lo consiguió dando una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago del Rey.

Aquel por fin la soltó. Retrocedió un poco por el dolor pero no iba a permitir que ella se diera cuenta de que le había hecho daño. Le sonrió sínicamente.

-Debo de terminar con todo esto de una buena vez- pensó el Rey-, de otro modo, esa miserable sacará ese poder oculto que tiene y complicará más las cosas…

-¡Maldito seas, Vegeta! –Rossechina estaba furiosa. No había bajado la guardia.

-Traidora…

El Rey comenzó a cargar un ataque de energía en su mano derecha mientras sus ojos estudiaban los posibles movimientos de ella.

-¿Piensas atacarme con eso? No servirá de nada…

Confiada en que lanzaría esa energía, Rossechina no esperaba que el Rey, con rápidos movimientos, llegara hasta ella y le diera un golpe en la cabeza con el puño de la mano izquierda. Aquel impacto brutal la arrojó varios metros, dejándola seminconsciente.

-Por eso siempre fuiste débil... ¡Pagarás caro esa estupidez!

El Rey, usando esa misma velocidad, se acercó a ella, aun con la fuerte energía cargando en su mano.

-Ya no correré más riesgos. ¡Muere!

Y lanzó aquel ataque. El cuerpo de la guerrera quedó pulverizado en un segundo. El Rey sonrió satisfecho.

-Y ahora, ¡que comience el entrenamiento del Príncipe!

Se giró en dirección a los aposentos de su hijo, pero una sombra detrás de uno de los pilares de la sala lo paró en seco. Era una sombra pequeña, inmóvil, silenciosa…

-¡Príncipe!

El Rey se acercó a su hijo lentamente. Aquel, retrocedió un par de pasos. En su pequeño y pálido rostro se iba dibujando lentamente el miedo. Hasta entonces, era la primera vez que veía un asesinato: el de su propia madre.

-Príncipe, acércate. Tengo que decirte algunas cosas…

El Príncipe no se movió. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el Rey.

-¡¿No piensas obedecerme?! ¡He dicho que vengas!

El trueno de su voz heló la sangre al pequeño, que se quedó como clavado en su sitio. De nuevo, el Rey caminó un par de pasos hacia él. La palidez del Príncipe fue extrema.

-¡Maldito chiquillo! –maldijo para sus adentros- ¡Pero aun no es tarde para entrenarlo correctamente!

Se giró un poco sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, el cual había caído en una especie de mutismo severo.

-¡Soldado Nappa! –llamó.

Segundos después, aquel entró.

-Ordene, Rey Vegeta.

-Lleva a mi hijo al Laboratorio Central.

-¿El que aun queda de los tsufuru?

-Si. Pero escúchame atentamente. Irás por dos doctores del Gran Freezer y les ordenarás que te acompañen y luego, harán funcionar la máquina MRS-20 en el Príncipe a penas lo suficiente como para que pueda ser como antes.

-¿Cómo antes, Señor…?

Nappa miró al Príncipe. El pequeño había caído de rodillas ya sin expresión en su rostro. Iba a preguntar lo que le había ocurrido a Rosicheena y al infante, pero de golpe, lo comprendió todo.

-Luego de que terminen, harás jurar a esos doctores que no dirán nada a nadie. Ni siquiera al Gran Freezer, pues este es un asunto muy efímero para él. Tú también deberás guardar silencio, Nappa. En cuanto a Rosicheena, simplemente desapareció.

-Como usted ordene, señor.

Nappa tomó al Príncipe y cumplió de inmediato las órdenes.

A partir de entonces, el Príncipe había olvidado la muerte de su madre en manos de su progenitor. Siempre creyó que ella se había ido al otro lado del Planeta Vejita a cumplir deberes de soldado. Tiempo después, también creyó que había muerto en la posterior explosión de su planeta natal, al igual que toda la especie…

**O-O**

Zarbón había llegado con el Gran Freezer.

Hizo jurar a Appule que no diría nada de lo que había visto en el planeta Vejita y al reunirse con Su Majestad, descubrió que aquel ya había leído los informes de Malaka.

Y ante su sorpresa, lejos de perturbarse, el Gran Freezer le pareció divertido.

Además, quería ver qué tan fuerte resultaba ser con el tiempo el Príncipe saiyajin. Podría conservarlo como guardaespaldas, soldado o trofeo.

También, para terminar de humillar al Rey Vegeta y hacerle ver que la autoridad única era él, le quitó la autoridad sobre los escuadrones de clase baja.

* * *

_Hola._

_¡Gracias por leer! :D_

_Se aproxima el final de esta historia, jeje._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	12. Última Batalla

12 Última batalla

Los niños saiyajin seguían las órdenes del capitán. Tan rápido como terminaba la orden, destacábanse de inmediato quienes poseían más velocidad o fuerza. Todos los infantes eran de clase baja. Había alrededor de cuarenta, añadiendo los de las Bases aledañas.

Todos tenían entre cuatro y seis años de edad y ninguno había sobrepasado el poder de 20 unidades. Tenían un plazo para llegar a las 80. El Rey Vegeta había estipulado que en seis meses más, todos aquellos quienes no tuvieran esas unidades serían muertos. El resto, los supervivientes, podrían ser enviados a otros planetas donde el mínimo fuera de 300 unidades. Por entonces, los soldados ya podrían defenderse al observar la Luna Llena. Si tenían éxito, llegaría el turno de los recién nacidos, tal y como había hecho ya con otras dos pasadas generaciones de infantes casi un año atrás, en las que ningún menor sobrepasaba los 10 años.

Esta nueva llegó a los oídos del Gran Freezer, quien aprobó la decisión de los guerreros como las veces pasadas, añadiendo además que el Rey Vegeta ya lo había pospuesto demasiado tiempo el proyecto de los recién nacidos. Sólo exigió que le entregaran la ubicación de todos y cada uno de los infantes y próximos neonatos. Ya no habría intervención de los Generales ni los de Élite. Los soldados del Gran Freezer, a través de contraseñas e informes cifrados, le informarían antes al tirano de cualquier movimiento.

Se dispuso una zona al lado de la Sala de Entrenamiento. Ahí, bajo la vista del resto de los saiyajin adultos que descansaban o esperaban nuevas misiones, los niños saiyajin practicaban.

No se cansaban de hacer burlas a los pequeños guerreros. Juzgaban sus energías con los rastreadores, gritándoles lo ineptos que eran y apostando incluso sobre quienes caería la muerte cuando el plazo se cumpliera.

Por su parte los niños trataban de no dar importancia. Además, a la menor distracción eran reprendidos por su instructor con un golpe o patada que terminaba por asfixiarlos o dejarlos inconscientes. No podían ser puestos en cámaras de recuperación por órdenes superiores, pues consideraban que era un gasto innecesario invertir tiempo en un mocoso que estaría mejor muerto.

Sólo unos pocos de esos niños corrían con la suerte de conocer por lo menos a uno de sus progenitores. Tampoco era significativo saberlo, pues ellos no se hacían cargo de los menores –sin contar a quienes negaban el parentesco por "vergüenza"- y el vínculo paternal entonces, era inexistente entre los saiyajin.

Los soldados del Gran Freezer de cada Base, que a todos los saiyajin conocían, eran receptores principales para escuchar y esparcir cualquier rumor. No se reservaban sus comentarios aunque llegaran a la imprudencia y era común oírles decir diálogos como el siguiente:

-Oye, ¿ya viste a ese chiquillo que tiene 48 unidades?

-¿Cuál?

-¡Ese! ¡El que acaba de tirar a otro tomando su cola!

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué hay con él?

-¿No crees que se parece a Bardock?

-¡Jajaja! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ese mocoso tiene demasiado poder como para ser su hijo! Además, su hijo es ese otro, el de 29 unidades…

-¿El de cabello largo?

-Sí. Rihdak estuvo aquí hace un par de días y le habló. Según supe, su nombre es Raditz.

-¿Entonces ese otro de 48…?

-No pertenece a esta Base. Nadie sabe de quién es hijo, aunque posiblemente, los médicos lo sepan, pero su nombre es Turles. No es el más fuerte, pero sí uno de los más revoltosos. Además, todos los soldados de clase baja se parecen. ¿No lo habías notado?

-No con atención, pero, hablando de hijos, se corre el rumor de que el fallecido Fangus tuvo un hijo antes de la guerra contra los tsufurus… nadie sabe quién es, qué edad tiene o si sigue con vida…

-No creo que eso haya pasado. Fangus lo hubiera recomendado a los de élite por haber sido él de clase alta. Ya sabes cómo son los saiyajin de engreídos. Es más, aun ahora, los chiquillos más fuertes son apoyados por alguno de sus progenitores, mientras que los más débiles no tienen a nadie.

-Pues a veces existen las excepciones. Por un lado, Raditz ya conoció a su madre y Turles, podría decirse que es hijo de la nada.

-Todos son de clase baja. Da igual si son odiados o queridos entre ellos. Ya sea aquí o en otro planeta, morirán. Los únicos que sufrimos aquí somos nosotros. Verlos nacer y morir es nuestro deber porque el Gran Freezer lo ha dicho.

Los rumores no paraban tampoco con las novedades que iban enterándose los soldados que llegaban al Planeta Vejita y a la Base: los niños saiyajin, las nuevas órdenes del Gran Freezer, la visita de Zarbon y la muerte de Fangus, que a más de uno sorprendió esto último.

**O-O**

Y en efecto, tal y como lo habían dicho los soldados, Rihdak había visto a su hijo un par de meses antes.

Al llegar de una misión lejana y con una fatiga extrema pese a no haber combatido como de costumbre, la guerrera fue llevaba a la Unidad Médica para estabilizarse.

Las entradas y salidas breves al Planeta Vejita la hacían ver y saber realmente poco las noticias. Y como es sabida la larga juventud de la especie, el tiempo les era relativo, por lo que la última vez que ella y el padre de su hijo se habían visto, había pasado cerca de un año. El encuentro, por otro lado, no fue agradable.

Pese a que no cruzaron palabras, era una época difícil para ambos, pues como soldados de clase baja, tenían que soportar las humillaciones y burlas de los soldados de Freezer y esto ocasionaba que entre la misma especie hubiera conflictos por tratar de sobresalir. Aunque no fuera este caso el de Rihdak y Bardock, si había una muralla invisible en la que de ambos lados veíanse como distracción negativa. El soldado, que desde las últimas misiones había sido dirigido desde una de las Bases de Freezer por Kiwi y la guerrera, que su escuadrón, compuesto de tres personas solamente, peligraba a ser sustituida por Dukumber. Su rendimiento en los combates ya flaqueaba en los momentos clave de la batalla y nada pasaba por alto por sus compañeros, quienes ya a estas alturas, ya eran sus enemigos.

Con dos días de descanso para volver al campo de batalla con una nueva misión –según le fue anunciado a la joven por parte de los médicos-, no podía estar quieta en su dormitorio, por lo que la pasó observando a los niños saiyajin mientras entrenaban y no le fue difícil encontrar a su hijo. Sabía su nombre y lo había visto al nacer, pero por propia voluntad le había perdido de vista hasta ese día, en el que el niño tenía cerca de cuatro años.

Como no había tiempo de descanso, la guerrera se limitó a observar por un rato la rutina hasta que los infantes fueron llamados al comedor. Sea por que ella también tenía hambre o por un sentimiento que siempre desconoció, se encaminó también.

A s llegada, el grupo de niños comían ya sin supervisión de alguno de sus instructores, por lo que los que habían terminado de comer, comenzaban a gritar y reñir con el resto. Rihdak también terminó su comida, casi al mismo tiempo que un niño de cabello largo y de carácter huraño, que lejos de imitar a sus compañeros, observó a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la guerrera.

Como también había saiyajines adultos que les ordenaban silencio a los pequeños a gritos, e incluso algunos cuestionaban a los guerreros, Raditz volvió su vista a sus compañeros para reñirles también olvidando el resto, hasta que la misma mujer saiyajin que viera antes, ahora estuviera a su lado, interrumpiendo sus risas y gritos y los de los demás niños.

-Es increíble lo rápido que has crecido… -comenzó a hablarle Rihdak con una expresión tranquila y poco usual en ella-. Aunque todavía eres pequeño y te falta mucho por aprender en los combates…

El niño saiyajin, todavía sentado, la observó fijamente con un gesto difícil de descifrar, como si no hablasen el mismo idioma, pese a que la había comprendido perfectamente. Como ella seguía de pie ante él con esa misma tranquilidad, el niño contestó:

-¿Quién eres tú? –cuestionó Raditz recuperando su ya temprano genio adusto de la raza.

-Yo, pues… una guerrera más del Planeta Vejita. Mi nombre es Rihdak y soy capitana de un escuadrón de asalto.

-Vaya…- dijo el infante instantes después-. Tu nombre es parecido al mío. ¿Eres también de clase baja?

-Sí. Y bueno, no te deberías sorprender por los nombres. Además, yo ya te conocía desde antes, aunque tú no a mí. Por eso me sorprendí al verte… El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Raditz ya prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de la guerrera. Algo en él había despertado su necesidad de escucharla por parecerle familiar su voz. Y cuando se disponía a cuestionar la razón por la que no la recordaba, el soldado encargado de instruir al grupo regresó:

-¡Muy bien, chiquillos fastidiosos y debiluchos, ya es hora de volver! ¡Regresen al campo de entrenamiento y quien no esté presente, lo buscaré y lo moleré a golpes! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

El coro infantil respondió afirmativamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo en seguida del comedor. Raditz, como el resto, se alejó, olvidando a la guerrera que quedó en el mismo lugar de pie hasta verlo alejarse.

Cuando la tranquilidad volvió en la sala, Rihdak, con un leve mareo, se dirigió a su dormitorio a descansar.

**O-O**

-Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez se adelantó a las órdenes, cierto?

-Sí. Lo bueno es que esta era la última misión de la Base del Gran Freezer. Aunque no fuera para Kiwi, nos molesta que cualquier otro imbécil quiera creerse igual de fuerte al darnos órdenes.

-Pues no deberían tomarlo a la ligera, Tooma. Algún día no correrán con la suerte de tener el Planeta Vejita tan cerca o el Rey puede repetir la orden de no recibir a los escuadrones que obedezcan las misiones del Gran Freezer.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya nos ocuparemos entonces! Por cierto, ¿Bardock se recuperará rápido?

-Sí. Mañana estará como nuevo. Sus heridas no son tan serias.

-Por cierto, recibimos el aviso del Rey. ¿La reunión se llevará a cabo aun?

-Si, dentro de dos días. Por eso los soldados de esta Base están volviendo, pero puede que a ti y al resto del escuadrón los dejen ir. El Rey sólo solicita la presencia de los capitanes.

-¡Oh, vaya! Si es así el caso, solicitaré una misión para el resto. Lo siento por Bardock, que se aburrirá como nunca.

-No te rías, Tooma. Algún día tú serás capitán de escuadrón y tendrás las mismas obligaciones.

-¿Yo? ¿Capitán? ¡No, gracias!

-Pues, si Bardock sigue con su prepotencia, no dudo que lo sustituyas totalmente dentro de poco.

-Pues yo me creo más de lo que se dice: "Hierba mala, nunca muere".

Planthorr, acostumbrado a las bromas y maneras de los saiyajin, aconsejaba en vano a los guerreros a ser más cuidadosos durante sus misiones. No por estima, sino por la ausencia de prudencia de parte de aquellos, que no paraban de darle más ocupaciones al ser el médico al mando de la Unidad Médica de la Base.

Bardock y su escuadrón acababan de volver de una misión. Como se ha dicho, el Rey Vegeta solicitaba la presencia de los capitanes de escuadrón en el Palacio Real. Un hecho sorprendente, considerando que quienes podían poner pie en ese sitio eran los de clase alta y la guardia real.

-Bueno, Planthorr, me retiro con los demás al comedor. Si despierta éste inútil antes, dile que lo estaremos esperando allá.

-De acuerdo.

Media hora después, la cámara de recuperación anunció que su inquilino había recuperado la conciencia. El agua fue vaciada y el guerrero salió.

Luego de vestirse e intercambiar algunas palabras el saiyajin y el médico sobre el combate y las circunstancias en la que había recibido el primero las heridas, Planthorr le comunicó el mensaje de Tooma a Bardock y aquel, se disponía a salir al igual que el médico, pues como era su deber del segundo, analizaría a los niños saiyajin por edades y aptitudes que el instructor le reportaría en un informe.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos para llegar cada cual a su destino, Planthorr le dijo al guerrero que ya se había puesto en marcha desde hace tiempo los proyectos del Rey sobre los infantes y Bardock escuchaba sin mucho interés. Al llegar por fin al Área de Entrenamiento, hicieron un alto.

Con la vista interrogante, el niño que días antes conversara con Rihdak, se cuestionaba quién era ese hombre que le dedicaba una mirada fría y que cuya cicatriz en su rostro, acompañada con el semblante serio y rudo, le causaba cierta inquietud. Era la primera vez que experimentaba tal sentimiento, si es que se le podía decir así a la sensación de temor mezclada con sorpresa.

Por su parte, el guerrero, desde la misma distancia, pudo ver al niño claramente, y admirar que aquel tenía un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, igual a su madre. Por otra parte, los ojos del infante eran idénticos a los suyos.

-Raditz… -susurró Bardock el nombre del pequeño guerrero que se movía con el resto de sus iguales. Y cuando le retiró la vista saliendo de su reflexión segundos después, se dirigió al médico.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué ese niño sigue aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que iba a ser enviado a otro planeta también?

-Así será –le respondió Planthorr, que comenzaba a hablar con el instructor de los infantes a su vez-, el Rey ordenó que tu hijo y otros niños permanecieran aquí un tiempo y hasta que tuvieran un nivel poco más elevado.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sabemos. Pero el Rey ya ha asignado las misiones para cada uno de ellos. Partirán en los próximos meses por grupos de quince o veinte.

-O sea –añadió el saiyajin instructor mirando a Bardock con una sonrisa burlona-, que tu hijo, sea cual sea, es un inútil todavía. Y no me extraña. Siendo tú un soldado de clase baja, ya deberían estar muertos.

Bardock respondió a aquellas palabras con una seña con su mano que el otro saiyajin respondió con una maldición.

-Ya basta –dijo Planthorr a ambos guerreros con su habitual paciencia-. Bardock, ¿por qué no te retiras con tus compañeros, que deben estar esperándote?

**O-O**

Los días pasaron sin novedad hasta el de la reunión. En la Sala de Audiencia, el Rey Vegeta esperaba a todos los soldados y pese a que esperaba a ser llamada como el resto de los capitanes, Rihdak no fue solicitada.

Era una señal de alarma, puesto que significaba que lo inevitable había sucedido: su sustitución y denigración de puesto ya era efectiva, debido a que sus compañeros y su situación no la ayudaban. En cuanto la reunión pasara, le dirían quién era su nuevo capitán.

Bardock, por su parte, acudió al Palacio, maldiciendo que sus compañeros, tal y como había dicho Tooma, partieran sin él.

Como el resto, escuchó las palabras del Rey que iban sobre los avances que la raza había tenido. También, lo importante que era la obediencia y la lealtad y antes de concluir, presentó a todos al Príncipe. Era más fuerte que la mayoría de los presentes pese a su juventud y con la altanería y superioridad propia de la realeza, miraba con desprecio a todos los soldados. No dijo ni una palabra y pasó el tiempo al lado del Rey.

-Él es mi heredero–dijo el Rey con orgullo y alzando la voz más todavía-. Su futuro Rey. El saiyajin más fuerte ha nacido.

**O-O**

Como había habido una baja importante entre los soldados de clase baja, la reorganización en las Bases tomaría más días y los soldados afectados, por consecuencia, estarían sin actividad.

Bardock y su escuadrón partieron como de costumbre, mientras que Rihdak, sin ninguna noticia, era presa de una profunda desesperación mental.

Harta de estar en su dormitorio y aun con la persistente e incomprensible debilidad, la guerrera salió para dirigirse a la Sala de Entrenamiento por tercera ocasión.

Al llegar, las salas estaban ocupadas, por lo que iba a retirarse al comedor. Dispuesta a dar la media vuelta, fue detenida por otra guerrera. Su ahora excompañera de escuadrón, Cirley.

-¿Ya te ibas, Rihdak?

-Apártate –le respondió aquella con desprecio.

-Te tengo noticias: ya no tengo que obedecerte. Ya se enteraron el resto de los Generales de tu enfermedad. Ahora me das pena; durante todo este tiempo, fácilmente ya he superado tu nivel y no sabes lo deseosa que estoy por comprobártelo. A menos, claro, que no te sientas capaz de ofrecer un simple combate por esa "debilidad" que dices tener.

-Yo no he dicho algo así –dijo Rihdak, aun tratando de contenerse. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era debilitarse por tonterías-. No tengo tiempo para pelear contra una idiota como tú.

Y caminó empujando a Cirley con su hombro, pero aquella respondió tomándola de su larga cabellera azabache y llevándola consigo a una de las áreas. La más solicitada y que de inmediato fue desocupada por los presentes que en ese momento la ocupaban: la de gravedad.

En esos momentos, la mayoría de los presentes en la Sala de Entrenamiento, en cuanto comenzó la provocación, no perdieron oportunidad de presenciar el combate.

Algunos de esos saiyajines recordaron que la última vez que había pasado algo así, justamente había sido entre Rihdak y Bardock, negándoles incluso el acceso temporal a los soldados por el fallecido Fangus debido al gran alboroto y destrucción que causaron. Ellos y también Dukumber, con quien Bardock había peleado un día antes.

Cuando por fin soltó a Rihdak violentamente sobre el suelo, Cirley atacó a la guerrera dirigiéndole poderosas patadas en todo su cuerpo y que terminaron por enviarla hasta al otro lado de la habitación.

Rihdak se puso de pie lentamente y sin perder de vista a su rival. Era cierto, Cirley había obtenido un aumento de poder. Nada espectacular, pero muy competitivo.

-¡Ja! ¿Ese es tu "gran avance", Cirley? –le dijo con voz clara y retadora.

-Una parte. Pero déjame decirte que ese aumento lo obtuve desde que decidí no obedecerte. Y creo, además, que tu poder de guerrera saiyajin deja mucho que desear. Ya no eres capaz de dar una buena pelea.

-¡Vaya, esa sí que es novedad! Según recuerdo, tú eras la que menos querías pelear del escuadrón y siempre resultaste una molestia.

-El tiempo pasa, Rihdak. Vi visión cambió… - mientras hablaba, Cirley se fue aproximando lentamente a su contrincante-. Y si ya terminaste de hablar, ponte de pie y pelea. Demuéstrame con tus puños y fuerza que me equivoco.

La joven, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, ya estaba en posición de guardia, esperando cualquier movimiento. Pero los segundos corrían y Cirley no hacía ningún movimiento.

-¡Qué estúpida es! –se dijo Rihdak, furiosa-. ¡Si no piensa atacarme, lo haré yo!

Con el impulso de sus piernas y en un solo salto, llegó hasta Cirley, apuntando su puño directo a la cara de aquella, pero para su sorpresa, Cirley detuvo su mano. Con el mismo impulso de la joven, lo usó para dirigir el cuerpo de Rihdak al suelo con un impacto que le causó un gesto de dolor a la segunda.

-Sabía que harías eso –le dijo Cirley, sonriente. Aun no soltaba la mano de la guerrera y con la otra, la elevó del suelo hasta hacerla girar. La soltó sorpresivamente y Rihdak terminó estrellándose en una de las paredes de la cámara.

Los presentes no perdían detalle de la pelea. Incluso quienes aún se encontraban entrenando en esos momentos, dejaron de hacerlo para presenciar el combate, que para su opinión, pronto terminaría. En ese momento, no había nadie al mando de la Sala, por lo que era probable que la perdedora fuera depositada en el desierto como alimento de los animales carroñeros de la zona.

Rihdak se puso de pie, más furiosa todavía. Ya no le importó nada. Todas las dudas sobre su situación se esfumaron cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Lanzó un ataque de energía con su mano derecha y cuando Cirley había terminado de bloquearlo, Rihdak ya había llegado hasta ella desde atrás. La patada que impactó en el tórax de Cirley terminó por estrellar la armadura de ésta e impactarla en las losas metálicas del piso, abriendo una brecha de no gran tamaño. La guerrera terminó por escupir sangre.

Rihdak aún no había terminado. La obligó a ponerse de pie tomándola de los cabellos. Como aquella no conseguía reponerse, la joven pasó sus puños por el cuerpo de Cirley numerosas y rápidas veces. La armadura terminó por fragmentarse más hasta desprenderse de algunas partes. Rihdak se detuvo hasta cuando el aire le faltó. Su respiración se había agitado y el sudor invadía copiosamente su frente, pero aparentaba tranquilidad con una amplia sonrisa.

Cirley se puso de pie en poco tiempo. Limpió la sangre de su rostro con sus blancos guantes dirigiéndole a Rihdak una mirada feroz. Luego, cargó un ataque de energía en sus manos.

-Esta será… la última vez que te pones de pie… -le dijo a la joven sin aun retroceder.

La guerrera devolvió la sonrisa y también comenzó a juntar su energía en una mano, extendiendo todo el brazo izquierdo algunos ángulos hacia atrás. Y sin aun haber reunido todavía la suficiente, Cirley, que ya estaba lista, atacó primero. Rihdak no esquivó el ataque. Con el suyo, segura de resistirlo, lo detuvo, quedando suspendido en medio de la cámara. Cualquier debilidad departe de ambas, recibiría el ataque de lleno –incluyendo el suyo propio-, causándole a la perdedora un gran daño que daría punto final a la batalla.

Su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Su palidez y el agotamiento le hacían temblar las piernas. Pero sin ánimo de ceder, en medio del estruendo y resplandores de los ataques, Rihdak anunció:

-¡Voy a perder… pero tú vendrás conmigo!

Y con un grito, liberó más energía de su cuerpo, haciendo que la explosión cayera sobre las dos. Todo se volvió oscuro.

**O-O**

Despertó dentro de la cámara de recuperación. Los médicos drenaron el líquido curativo y la joven pudo salir para vestirse. Pero antes de dar un paso fuera la Unidad Médica, cayó de rodillas. Involuntariamente, una mano se posó sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo.

-No deberías irte todavía, Rihdak-le sugirió Planthorr -. Esa debilidad ha avanzado más. Debemos descubrir de qué se trata. Tengo entendido que no has permitido a ningún médico que te examine y si te conviene, deberás quedarte.

-No –contestó ella con altanería, poniéndose de pie-. No es necesario nada de eso. Ya estoy bien.

-Como quieras, pero te advierto que, por lo que pude observar, esa debilidad es provocada mayormente por el esfuerzo. Otra pelea como esa y no creo que sobrevivas.

-No importa. De todas maneras, nadie está exento de morir en el campo de batalla. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cirley?

-Ella se recuperó antes que tú. Vino por ella el saiyajin de nombre Paragus. A ambas las trajeron unos soldados que veían su pelea.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

Rihdak se retiró de la Unidad Médica. Caminó por los pasillos sin saber exactamente a dónde ir pues no quería volver a su dormitorio, hasta que por fin se decidió y salió de la Base. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas sobre su enfermedad y ya no pasarla más por alto, pero sobre esa raza, como se sabe, el orgullo pesa más que el propio bienestar, así que necesitaba más que la simple ayuda del viento fresco del atardecer.

Cavilaba mucho, mirando al horizonte, sentada sobre un muro metálico. Era de las pocas veces que la pasaba tranquila, muy opuesto a como acostumbraba: siempre alerta, siempre a la defensiva. Siempre sola.

-Si tan sólo existiera una solución… -pensaba sin tratar de caer en la desesperación.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, regresó a su dormitorio. Ya no se sentía débil.

Al cerrarse las puertas metálicas tras ella, pudo recostarse y dormir.

Cuando amaneció, sintió que su cuerpo había recuperado la fortaleza de antes. Sonrió satisfecha al notar que había recuperado el apetito y salió de inmediato al comedor.

Lo encontró medio vacío, por lo que su comida fue servida sin demora. Aun cuando ya había terminado de comer minutos después, se quedó otro momento más. Ninguno de los presentes le causaba molestia o inquietud pese a los murmullos de la escena del día anterior, hasta que un soldado entró repentinamente. La observó un momento y caminó hacia ella.

-Te estaba buscando –dijo Dukumer, tomando asiento delante de la guerrera-. Supe lo de tu pelea con Cirley. Cómo lamento no haber estado ahí para ver eso, pero estaba muy ocupado…

-¿Ocupado? –repitió Rihdak con una marcada indiferencia.

-Así es. Bueno, puede ser que en el "área de juegos" no haya nadie vigilando, pero ya asignaron a un nuevo General y mi escuadrón y yo fuimos a una misión. Acabamos de volver…

-¿Cómo que "mi escuadrón"? –dijo la guerrera, ya con interés y evidente preocupación- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-El General dijo que ya eras un elemento débil y que por lo tanto, podré prescindir de ti hasta que te elijan en otro grupo… y la verdad, no me atrevo a contradecirlo. Tu sola nos has dado la razón.

-¡Imbécil! –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie- ¡Miserable! ¡Te mostraré quién es el "elemento débil"!

-¡Jajaja! No, gracias. Guarda tus energías para tu lecho de muerte, que será en tu dormitorio. No eres digna de morir en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y tú lo eres?

Eso último lo dijo otra tercera voz. Ambos soldados giraron sus cabezas hasta dónde provenía.

-¡Y el entrometido hace su aparición! –dijo Dukumber con rabia-. ¡Vamos, toma asiento y defiende a tu maldita concubina! ¡Después de todo, ya tienen un hijo juntos!

Rihdak se quedó en silencio, retirando su vista del recién llegado. Su expresión reflejaba enojo, pero en su interior, la sorpresa no la abandonó.

-Acabo de volver de una misión para el Gran Freezer y me entero de la gran estupidez de que ya eres capitán. ¿Matar en vida a tu capitán es tu medio para sobresalir? -dijo el guerrero, con tono desafiante al estar de frente a Dukumber.

-Claro, claro… ¿qué otra cosa podrías decir a su favor, Bardock? –le respondió aquel. También ya de pie y sin retroceder-. No tengo ánimos de discutir con ustedes, par de idiotas. Ahora entiendo por qué son tal para cual: ambos obstinados, creídos, incrédulos… -se dio la media vuelta mientras hablaba, pero algo lo hizo girar la cabeza todavía.

-Cobarde.

Como el escuadrón de Bardock acababa de entrar al salón, Dukumber comprendió que llevaba las de perder. Y no solamente por el hecho de la gente a favor de su rival, la cual no intervendría en una posible pelea, sino que le costaba aceptar que el guerrero poseía más unidades que él y que el rumor del poder oculto no se había extinguido aun.

-El hecho es, Rihdak –dijo Dukumber a la guerrera, mientras avanzaba a la salida-, que ya no pelearás. Te quedarás aquí, pudriéndote.

**O-O**

-¡Rihdak! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! –saludó Tooma a la guerrera como si la escena anterior no hubiera pasado.

La joven salió de su mutismo, aun de pie y devolviendo el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza cuando los recién llegados tomaban asiento. Bardock también seguía de pie, fijando su atención sobre ella en silencio. Sea instinto o facultad, a Rihdak le pesaba esa mirada sobre su cuerpo, que sin embargo, no era como la del juez al culpable o cazador a la presa.

La guerrera avanzó presurosa, apartándose del grupo para salir de ese ambiente donde el aire le parecía viciado por su pena y cuando avanzó por el solitario pasillo para ir a su dormitorio, giró su cabeza para cerciorarse de que no era seguida. En efecto, nadie la seguía, pero si seguía siendo observada por el mismo saiyajin, el cual estaba de pie, en la entrada del comedor.

Rihdak hizo un alto. Volvió a mirar al frente mientras escuchaba unos pasos que se iban aproximando hasta detenerse a poca distancia de su espalda. Con la mirada fija en el suelo y un tono de profundo dolor en su voz, la joven habló primero.

-Verte era lo último que necesitaba. Además, no pedí tu ayuda… No la necesito…

Antes de responder con pasiva ironía, el guerrero sonrió.

-Sí, ya veo que puedes tener todo bajo control…

Rihdak se giró furiosa, apartándose varios pasos más de su interlocutor. Aquel, conservaba la calma.

-¡No te burles de mí! Miserable…

-¿Sabes? Podría decirte que lo tienes merecido. Un saiyajin jamás debe confiarse en la batalla, sin embargo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Recuerdo que cuando entrenábamos, antes de ser soldados, nunca te dabas por vencida… Y aun ahora. Eres persistente.

Si se trataba de un cumplido o una burla más elaborada, Rihdak se mantuvo a la defensiva.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me pase? No estoy pidiendo tu compasión.

-No te tengo lástima. Nadie jamás debe sentirla por otro guerrero. Tú has demostrado lo que vales cientos de veces y es ahora cuando debes mostrar esa fortaleza.

La seriedad en el rostro de la guerrera fue sustituida por una mueca de incredulidad, pese a que su interlocutor permanecía mirándola fijamente ya con seriedad. La joven dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a avanzar.

-Buen discurso, Bardock, pero eso no me devolverá a un escuadrón y volver a pelear de nuevo…

-En ese caso, deja de hacer el ridículo y resígnate de una vez. Un saiyajin que no puede pelear sale sobrando…

A la mente de la guerrera llegaron todas esas frases que hasta ahora había oído sobre su situación, que se atrevían a juzgarla y a decirle débil cuando ni siquiera sabían de lo que era capaz. Y desatando esa furia contenida, Rihdak volvió a encarar al guerrero, más molesta todavía.

-¡Puedo pelear! ¡Puedo matar a cualquier raza del universo sola!

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, si es que quieres vivir un poco más…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Si yo quiero, me puedo largar a cualquier planeta en ese instante!

-Sabes que está prohibido que un saiyajin sin escuadrón salga del Planeta Vejita… Los hombres del Gran Freezer te localizarían para matarte…

La desesperación se apoderó de la joven. Quería irse lejos, pelear, matar a seres que le impusieran un verdadero reto y después, sentir la victoria nuevamente. Pero su cuerpo no coordinaba con estas ideas. Recordó el día en el que ese extraño ser la atacó con un poder invisible, causándole una increíble debilidad. La causa, sin duda, de todo lo que pasaba ahora.

-Qué estúpida fui… -dijo ya con la mirada en el suelo pero sin desprenderse de su enojo-. De haber sabido que ese miserable me haría más daño…

Sin darse cuenta, murmuró las palabras en lugar de pensarlas.

-Los descuidos se pagan, Rihdak…

La joven levantó los ojos con algo de sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que Bardock la había escuchado.

-Pero de uno depende buscar soluciones… -sentenció el guerrero, girándose a su vez para volver al comedor.

Bardock se alejó lentamente. Aun con los pasos resonando sobre el pasillo metálico y su ser, la joven caminó en dirección opuesta, ya no a su dormitorio, sino hacia el exterior. Se alejó volando algunos kilómetros de la Base y se detuvo en un paraje repleto de sequía. Tomó asiento en una de las rocas resguardadas por la sombra de algunos árboles muertos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró amargamente. Castigo o injusticia, se sentía destrozada y no estaba dispuesta a que los demás vieran esa pena. Un saiyajin que no combatía era completamente inútil y pasaba a ser un montón de huesos, carne y sangre que no merecía vivir. La humillación era general: degradada y sin energía, no valía ya nada.

Y sin embargo, una idea brotó de su mente cuando había descargado de sus ojos violeta todo ese malestar: tenía la juventud de su lado y la experiencia, además de tener la facultad de dirigir a gente a su cargo. Por ella, las conquistas más arriesgadas de su escuadrón se habían cumplido, aun con el doble de eficiencia que Dukumber. Ese conocimiento no era muy común entre los soldados de clase baja y quizás, pudiera devolverla al campo de batalla en poco tiempo. Comenzando claro, con someterse a los estudios de Planthorr y en base a esos resultados, asignarle algo para ella. En eso Bardock había acertado: buscar soluciones. Su pensamiento también giró sobre el guerrero por algunos minutos.

Si bien existían emparejamientos entre la raza, la situación de ambos era un tanto particular, pues a diferencia de la mayoría de las parejas que ya tenían un hijo en común, la joven, sea orgullo o capricho, no lo consideraba su compañero. Y hasta ahora, él tampoco había dado muestras de quererla a su lado, salvo aquella ocasión en la que le insistió un par de veces para que se fuera a su dormitorio, que era más amplio, para empezar. Pudo observar este detalle cuando años atrás, luego de su primer encuentro, ambos pasaron ahí otros tantos más.

¿La oferta aún seguía en pie? Rihdak enrojeció al pensar en ello.

Entrada la noche y con un poco más de ánimo, regresó a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente no se cruzó con nadie y pudo ahorrarse las excusas sobre su rostro, aun un poco demacrado.

Abrió las compuertas metálicas e ingresó. La oscuridad aun cubría la habitación cuando las compuertas se cerraron tras ella. No se fijó en ese detalle y de manera automática, avanzó a la cama, ya despojándose de su armadura y el rastreador, lanzándolos al suelo. Sin embargo, algo topó con sus manos y pies y de inmediato se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tranquila… soy yo…

-¡Bardock! Demonios, menuda forma de saludar. Si ya terminaste de fastidiar, lárgate de una vez…

Luego de una pausa, el guerrero añadió, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Ya te dije que podías quedarte en mi dormitorio… ¿por qué insistes en rehusar?

Rehusar por orgullo, por capricho, por lo mismo que pensara horas antes…

-No te pertenezco. No eres mi dueño… -repitió el mismo argumento que ahora, no repetía con la misma seguridad.

-Hmm. Lo que digas. Pero piénsalo. Es más cercano a la Unidad Médica y la Sala de Entrenamiento…

El pensamiento de Rihdak voló por unos instantes, hacia Raditz…

-¿Y bien? –interrumpió el guerrero el pequeño lapso silencioso.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Irás a mi dormitorio en adelante?

Aun en la oscuridad mientras transcurría todo ese diálogo, la joven sentía la mirada de Bardock sobre ella, percibiendo además, su calor…

Como ella permanecía en silencio aun, él continuó:

-No tiene que ser esta noche… Dentro de unos días me iré con mi escuadrón. Estaré ausente un par de meses.

Rihdak percibió los movimientos de él al pasar a su lado y cuando Bardock tocó el teclado de la compuerta, con la intención de retirarse, la voz de la joven respondió por fin:

-Está bien… pero a cambio…

-¿Qué? –respondió el guerrero girándose a su vez. Una mano de posó delante de su armadura.

-Quédate tú esta noche.

A diferencia de su primer encuentro, esta vez no hubo agresiones ni persecuciones. Sin embargo, ella experimentó la misma debilidad, terminando por desvanecerse en brazos del guerrero cuando ambos expresaron sobre su ser una unión más compleja que su raza calificaría como melifluo, pero para los terrestres sería solamente una parte de algo más fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente y los días antecesores a la partida del guerrero, se pudo ver cómo Rihdak abandonaba su dormitorio para dejarlo vacante. Después, como la mayoría de las pocas parejas de guerreros, ocupó el dormitorio de Bardock.

O-O

Estaría ausente, por lo menos, siete u ocho meses. Era uno de los viajes más largos que había hecho ese año. Se alegraba de que por lo menos, la iba a pasar dormido para evitar el tedio del viaje.

Sus compañeros de escuadrón desconocían lo de Rihdak directamente de sus palabras. Sinceramente, no sentía que tuviera por qué dales explicaciones sobre su vida. Él jamás las pedía a los otros, ni aun cuando Tooma le expresó abiertamente su ya latente interés en Seripa, la única mujer del escuadrón. No le importaba, pero tampoco quería que algo así terminara por ser negativo en el equipo. Afortunadamente, ambos guerreros tenían el deber por encima de cualquier cosa y en ese sentido, Bardock no tenía que preocuparse.

Se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Conocía a Rihdak lo suficiente como para saber que de verdad ella quería morir en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, eso acortaría la vida de la joven. De cierto modo, era la primera vez que deseaba que alguien más estuviera bien. Estaba seguro de que la guerrera no tendría tiempo de pensar en abandonar la Base.

Un mes después, Rihdak descubrió que estaba encinta nuevamente. Esta ocasión, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar y decidió quedarse en el Planeta Vejita, pero no para aburrirse y sentir autocompasión, sino para colaborar con los guerreros que entrenaban a los niños saiyajin y, entre ellos, Raditz. Aseguraría, por lo menos, la supervivencia del infante cuando el plazo fijado por el Rey se cumpliera.

El niño saiyajin se había ganado su simpatía, pero aun antes de que naciera, la guerrera no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por su hijo. Era un hecho que cualquier saiyajin moría en combate, sin embargo, no le parecía que Raditz pudiera morir de manera honrosa como todos deseaban. Era un sentimiento extraño, como si no importara cuanto se esforzara el infante, su vida adulta no duraría demasiados años.

**O-O**

Mientras el vientre de la guerrera crecía por su segundo hijo, Bardock y su escuadrón habían cumplido con éxito la misión encargada por el Gran Freezer.

Disponíanse a volver a su planeta natal, cuando una orden venida desde una estación espacial del tirano, dirigida directamente a todos los saiyajin que se encontraran fuera del Planeta Vejita, les anunció una fecha específica dentro de un par de meses. Se trataba de una nueva reunión que solicitaba directamente el Gran Freezer. Al parecer, quería que todos los saiyajin estuvieran presentes. Eso quería decir, que el escuadrón de Bardock tenía tiempo suficiente como para ejecutar otra misión luego de volver a su hogar, coincidiendo con la fecha fijada y aun con un poco más de días libres, en lo que llegaban el resto de los escuadrones. También, según los planes del Rey, se enviarían las naves con los últimos infantes y ahora sí, los neonatos.

Diez días antes de la reunión, el escuadrón volvió al Planeta Vejita, como lo planeado.

Descansarían un día y les asignarían otra misión, la cual, era la conquista del Planeta Kanassa.

El grupo de saiyajines y su capitán se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraron con Rihdak. De nueva cuenta, la sorpresa invadió a los soldados, pues su enigmático capitán sería padre por segunda vez, siendo que ahora, lo supieron poco antes de que ocurriera.

Sin embargo, algo de tristeza se dibujaba sobre los ostros de la pareja. Algo que no Tooma y el resto no supieron comprender la causa, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

Cuando Bardock terminó su comida, cruzó unas palabras con Rihdak que fueron inaudibles para el resto, salvo la frase: "_Planthorr dijo que…_"

Ambos se retiraron, sin decir palabra a los demás, con el mismo mutismo y agotamiento.

-¿A qué se deberá?- cuestionó Tooma en voz baja. Seripa, quien había sido ella la que escuchó las palabras sueltas, respondió a su compañero:

-¿Por qué no vas con Planthorr y le preguntas directamente?

-Ni hablar. Si Bardock está ahí o sabe que hice eso, jamás me lo perdonaría…

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que es nuestro capitán. Quizás sea algo relacionado con nuestra misión a Kanassa…

-No lo creo. Además, eso no es preocupante. Por otro lado, Rihdak está a poco tiempo de dar a luz y… -se interrumpió de súbito el guerrero.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Seripa ante el repentino desconcierto del saiyajin.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Iré con ese doctor.

-Te acompaño.

-No. Sería demasiado riesgoso. Vete a descansar. Luego te diré lo que me dijo el médico.

-Si es que acaso te lo dice…

Terminado el diálogo, ambos saiyajines salieron del comedor para tomar cada cual un rumbo distinto.

Para buena suerte de Tooma, la Unidad Médica estaba vacía y el hombre a quien buscaba para su interrogatorio, si bien no se veía disponible, sabía que siempre, dentro de sus ocupaciones, se tomaba el tiempo para responder cualquier cosa sin interrumpir su labor.

-¡Qué tal! –saludó el guerrero con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba al centro de la sala. El médico lo miró de reojo con seriedad, sin moverse delante de una computadora.

-Tooma, ¿vienes a restablecerte? Porque si es así, te pido que te retires. Esa Unidad Médica no está disponible por ahora.

-No, bueno, no vengo para eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Se trata, de una persona… por cierto, ¿Bardock ha venido o vendrá?

-No. Bardock no ha venido. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

-¿Y Rihdak?

El médico apartó totalmente su vista de la pantalla para mirar al saiyajin.

-Mañana, Tooma, ella vendrá y tal parece que por ella haz venido desde el principio, ¿cierto?

Tooma sonrió nuevamente al verse descubierto por su falta de disimulo. El médico volvió de nuevo a su labor.

Como no era ningún secreto, pero pocas personas lo sabían, Planthorr procedió a detallarle al saiyajin la situación de la guerrera. Tooma escuchaba con atención cada palabra hasta el final, que el médico concluyó con su habitual frialdad.

-¿Y si duermen a Rihdak? –insistió el guerrero aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír pero conservando una imagen de tranquilidad en el exterior.

-No podemos hacer eso. El neonato saiyajin necesita oxígeno suficiente para mantenerse con vida, aunque ya sea hora de que nazca. El organismo del producto se adapta al de la hembra en toda la gestación y le exige todas sus energías, por lo tanto. Dormirla será el equivalente a privarlo de un elemento vital. Ya de por sí se ha arriesgado bastante con seguir peleando en la Base.

-¿Pero no existe otro método entonces? ¿Algo seguro para los dos?

-Rihdak lleva las de perder. Aunque luego del parto la ingresemos a la cámara de recuperación en seguida, el verdadero peligro será durante el alumbramiento y para entonces, el esfuerzo hará que su corazón no lo resista, añadiendo además la pérdida de sangre…

-En conclusión…

-Roguemos para que el corazón de la guerrera resista luego del nacimiento de su hijo. Y también… que el líquido curativo actúe lo suficientemente rápido antes de que lo peor suceda…

-¿Bardock lo sabe? –preguntó Tooma, luego de una reflexiva pausa.

-Lo sepa o no, no hay nada que hacer. Es irreversible. Además, haremos varias pruebas al recién nacido. Cabe la posibilidad de que Rihdak le haya pasado ese mal a través de su sangre. Y si es así, será enviado a un planeta de habitantes débiles, para que termine con su deber sin que se esfuerce demasiado y morir antes.

Como el médico ya había terminado con su labor y se ocupaba en otro asunto, ya no prestó atención al guerrero, el cual, se quedó en silencio.

-En fin –añadió Tooma con una leve sonrisa-, así es el destino de los saiyajin. Ojalá no le afecte el hecho de que se quedará sin compañera cuando por fin se había decidido a tener una y le reanime un poco la misión en Kanassa. Quizás, quiera tomarlo como parte de la celebración por el nacimiento de su hijo menor…

Esa noche, tal y como se tenía previsto Rihdak llegó a la Unidad Médica. Planthorr le indicó de inmediato todos los detalles del alumbramiento y mientras escuchaba al médico con seriedad, la guerrera lanzó una última mirada fuera de la habitación. Ahí estaba también su compañero, en la distancia. Era la despedida.

Tooma, cumpliendo lo prometido, se reunió con Seripa y le contó todo. Ambos guerreros estaban sorprendidos, pero también sabían que de quien hablaban, tenía la suficiente fortaleza para que eso no le afectara y continuar con su labor como hasta ahora.

Antes de retirarse a sus dormitorios cada cual, comentaron la labor del día siguiente.

-Kanassa será la última misión antes de la reunión solicitada por el Gran Freezer. Se espera que ningún escuadrón esté fuera del Planeta Vejita durante ese periodo y todos los soldados estén presentes.

-¿Y qué se supone que nos va a decir el Gran Freezer? –comentó Seripa mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la Base.

-No se sabe. Pero es importante.

-Quizás vaya a quitar al Rey Vegeta de su trono, ¿no lo crees?

-Si es así, sería lo mejor. Ya todas las misiones nos las otorga el Gran Freezer. De no ser porque es el saiyajin más fuerte, ya cualquiera lo habría matado hace tiempo.

-Su hijo, el Príncipe, es mucho más fuerte, según dicen. Dentro de poco ocupará el puesto de Rey y quizás sea más inteligente para tomar la iniciativa de todo.

-Jaja. De hecho, de eso se trató su dichosa reunión meses atrás en el Palacio. Presentar por fin al Príncipe, como si fuera todavía su manera de decirnos que todavía tiene el poder.

Era evidente que los soldados desconocían que el joven Príncipe ya salía del Planeta Vejita para obedecer al tirano directamente. Por extraño que pareciera, el Gran Freezer le dio la libertad al pequeño y su guardaespaldas para que no estuvieran presentes durante la aproximación del primero al planeta de los guerreros.

**O-O**

A la mañana siguiente, el guerrero, como un día cualquiera, salió de su dormitorio. Anduvo hasta el comedor y comió su ración de siempre. Luego, se reunió con su escuadrón y juntos llegaron a la Sala de Despegues. Abordaron sus naves con las coordenadas listas y sin más, partieron. Todo eso pasó en silencio. Bardock permaneció con un gran mutismo que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a romper, pero que Tooma, en calidad de amigo y antigüedad como si se tratase de un hermano, supo interpretar.

Sólo él supo los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza; un torbellino mental que decidió encerrar en una barrera irrompible y que nadie jamás lo sabría.

-Aun contigo estaba sólo… -volvió a repetirse, como tratando de convencerse para calmar de algún modo, la inquietud que lo iba invadiendo y que consideraba, no era propia de él.

Su voz sonó tan hueca. Tampoco era de su carácter decir lo que sentía. Y con furia, añadió:

-¡No hay nada que festejar por el nacimiento de otra sabandija! ¡Ojalá muera también!

Luego del aterrizaje, el escuadrón se dispuso a iniciar su misión, con más caos y destrucción de lo habitual por parte del capitán.

**O-O**

Los doctores trabajaron arduamente. Trataron de controlar el flujo sanguíneo y estabilizar las pulsaciones cardiacas, pero todo fue inútil. Para cuando había nacido Kakarotto, había muerto parte de su corazón. Un daño irreparable que no pudieron contrarrestar y que empeoró por la hemorragia. El llanto del hijo anunció también la muerte de la madre.

-Es una lástima…

-No te preocupes… después de todo, era solo una guerrera de clase baja.

Pero la alerta en el Palacio se desató de nuevo esa noche. Un niño de clase baja había nacido con el extraordinario poder de 10,000 unidades.

Como el alumbramiento fue de parte de un soldado de la guardia real, se dio dentro de una zona destinada a tal efecto dentro del Palacio Real y eso significaba que era de la total comparecencia del Rey aunque Freezer hubiese dicho lo contrario –sea para guardar aun obediencia a su persona o por simple capricho-, y por tal, de inmediato tomó cartas en el asunto sin que el tirano se diera por enterado, pues en este caso, lejos de verlo como una ventaja, resolvió tomarlo como amenaza, pues hasta su título de Rey estaba en juego.

Un soldado de la élite fue enviado a deshacerse de la madre del infante. Al enterarse de aquello, el padre temió por la vida de su hijo más que la suya y adelantándose a la guardia, el guerrero irrumpió en la Corte para interceder por el recién nacido. Aseguró que el niño estaría para proteger al Príncipe y que no sería ninguna molestia para nadie. El Rey no escuchó sus palabras y lo atacó, hiriéndolo mortalmente. Luego, en persona, fue a donde se encontraba el niño saiyajin de nombre Broly y con una daga, atravesó el pequeño pecho infantil.

Padre e hijo fueron tirados en una zona apartada, destinada a los desperdicios. Hasta donde supo el Rey Vegeta, Broly y su padre, Paragus, estaban muertos.

**O-O**

Y cuando habían terminado su deber en Kanassa, el escuadrón tenía orden de regresar al Planeta Vejita y permanecer ahí para la reunión general, sin embargo, una orden mal interpretada por parte de uno de los soldados de la guardia del Gran Freezer, envió una misión más para el Planeta Meat. Como uno de los últimos escuadrones activos aun, Tooma, con el poder de segundo al mando, llevó al escuadrón al nuevo destino, decidido a que Bardock sería el miembro más importante para estar presente en la reunión, igual que la vez pasada.

El joven capitán despertó horas después, encontrándose en el Planeta Vejita y aturdido por las misteriosas visiones causadas por el golpe del nativo de Kanassa y el breve encuentro con su hijo menor –el cual pese a su asombroso parecido con él, le pareció que la mirada era enteramente de Rihdak-, se alejó también para reunirse con sus compañeros sin saber que aquellos libraban una pelea mortal contra el escuadrón de Dodoria para intentar corregir el error al momento de que los saiyajin ejecutaron la misión incorrecta. Y el inevitable final sucedió.

**O-O**

Con todos los registros de la ubicación de cada infante saiyajin, el Gran Freezer transmitió la orden para que todos, en especial las hembras, fueran asesinados de inmediato. El día final de los saiyajin llegó cuando recibió la noticia de que en otras Bases del planeta, habían nacido guerreros con un significativo poder, y otros tantos, con la habilidad del poder oculto.

Con una aparente tranquilidad, escuchó los progresos de los saiyajin y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Zarbon comentó que si el número aumentaba comenzaría a haber problemas. El guardaespaldas sabía que entre todos los saiyajin habría uno capaz de destruir a todos y su Su Majestad se decidía a acabar con la raza entera, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por saber quién sería el elegido. Aun entre los niños y recién nacidos enviados a planetas cuyos habitantes no fueran tan fáciles de vencer, pues un aumento de poder luego de la pelea, también era un riesgo.

Los supervivientes que lograron huir de la matanza quedaron reducidos a unos cuantos y posteriormente, el Príncipe mismo, se dedicaba a matar a los que no superaran las 1,000 unidades. Estaba consciente de que quizás requiriera ayuda para derrotar a Freezer, pero debía buscar a la gente adecuada. El saiyajin de clase baja había cumplido con su labor y se había trasladado por su cuenta a otros planetas vecinos. Como su nave no respondía la orden de ir directamente a su planeta natal, dejó las preguntas de lado y continuó solo.

No era de gran utilidad, pero el príncipe pensó que quizás, si Raditz había aumentado así su poder, debía por fuerza pasar por el mismo proceso que él para aumentar más su nivel, ya que, según el guerrero de clase baja, nunca en una batalla había recibido un daño grave. Las expectativas aumentaron cuando Raditz comentó a Vegeta que tenía un hermano menor. Antes de abandonar el planeta Vejita, conoció a Kakarotto. Un bebé llorón con un nivel de 2 al nacer, pero que seguramente, ya había obtenido algo más de fuerza con el tiempo.

Más basura, para el pensamiento de Vegeta, pero, como Raditz, al igual que Nappa, era altamente influenciable, le concedió permiso para ir por Kakarotto. Si aquel de verdad había conseguido un buen nivel, los hermanos tendrían un combate singular en el que Raditz ganaría más poder. Pero si por algo llegaba a perder la vida, demostraba lo inepto que era al confiarse demasiado, pues esde que había entrado al servicio del príncipe, a Raditz le había resultado un gran invento el rastreador y jamás se despegaba de el en ninguna de sus misiones.

**O-O**

Los castigos del Infierno eran un tormento sin final, haciendo parecer siglos los años, pero no era nada comparado con la pena de saber que aquel tirano seguía viviendo. Jamás volvió a ver en ese lugar a nadie de los que conoció en vida y pasaba en soledad su estadía, a veces a punto de volverse loco por la incertidumbre de su situación.

Pero la esperanza, ese pequeño sentimiento que lo motivaba a soportar lo que fuera, jamás lo había abandonado. Su alma lo sabía y estaba completamente seguro de que así sería: en cuanto Kakarotto llegase a Namekuseí, sería el final de Freezer.

Y el rumor entre los ogros, que iban recibiendo las almas venidas de un lugar remoto de soldados espaciales de su parecida situación, le provocó una emoción interna.

Nunca, mientras vivió, había sonreído con tal ilusión. No creyó jamás que su expresión, normalmente fría, pudiera tornarse jovial ante lo que veía y oía.

Era la segunda vez que sonreía de verdad. La primera, cuando vio que Kakarotto pelearía con Freezer. Y ahora, que desde un remoto lugar, sabía que su hijo vengaría a todos los saiyajin. Tal y como su alma se lo dijo al entonces infante antes de partir.

Que nadie dude sobre su lugar en el universo, que hasta el más pequeño ser y la más mínima labor tiene su papel a la hora de probar su valor ante todos. Por el destino llega la justicia y sobre todo, cada vida, encargada de seguir escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Los personajes principales y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Gracias también a quienes añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y la comentaron Kotoko-98, Joseto1945, Ragdoll Physics, y en fin, a todos los visitantes del fic.

Y bueno, a comenzar otros proyectos y leer se ha dicho jeje.

¡Hasta luego! :D


End file.
